


Blood Sugar Sex Magik

by RRanger0896



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Don't Like Don't Read, Emerald Rose, F/M, Fluff and Smut, General Education Department Mineta Minoru, He gets whats coming to him, John Constantine is Izuku Midoriya's Father, Magician Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Mineta Minoru Being an Asshole, Mineta deserved it, Polyamory, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Semblances are quirks, Summer Rose (RWBY) Lives, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Villain Bakugou Katsuki, Villain Mineta Minoru, he deserves it, it happens on chapter 26
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 38,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRanger0896/pseuds/RRanger0896
Summary: Trained in magic Izuku Midoriya sets out to be the greatest hero alongside Ruby Rose and their friends and classmates. (New title taken from the album of the same name by Red Hot Chili Peppers)
Relationships: Bakugo Katsuki/Karma, Blake Belodonna & Jirou Kyouka, Jirou Kyouka & Original Male Character(s), Jirou Kyouka/Blake Belladonna/Original Male Character(s), John Constantine & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Geraldine Chandler, Midoriya Izuku & Ruby Rose, Midoriya Izuku/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Midoriya Izuku/Ruby Rose (RWBY)/Velvet Scarlatina (RWBY), Midoriya Izuku/Velvet Scarlatina (RWBY), Ruby Rose (RWBY) & Geraldine Chandler, Ruby Rose/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 31
Kudos: 108





	1. Enter Izuku Midoriya: The Occultist

“My name is Izuku Midoriya and this is my story.”

“When I was four I was discovered to be quirkless. Now where I’m from being quirkless is considered being a bad thing. You see you won’t get hired for jobs as much as a quirked person and you will be seen as expandable in society’s eyes. Peasants, Slags and scumbags the lot of em. At least that’s how it was in my eyes.”

“After my mom found out I was getting bullied by my classmates she sent me to Liverpool to live with my dad, an occult detective named John Constantine. Apparently in England the quirkless are treated better than back home.”

“Turns out dad was also quirkless. He learned magic in order to be a hero and was one of the best underground heroes in England. He taught me everything about magic because I also wanted to be a hero and he thought I should be able to try at least.”

“As the years went by, I became better at magic than my dad was. It was due to this I got into UA on recommendation. It was at that point I had to go back home.”

**_______________________________Izuku’s POV___________________________________**

“So kid why are you wanting to go here?” the cab driver asked.

“I lived here when I was a kid and now I’m moving back for school.” Izuku explained.

“Well good for you kid. We need more people who care about their education.” The cab driver said while getting interrupted by Izuku.

“Mate I’m not in the mood for conversation right now.” Izuku cut off the cab driver for the rest of the ride to the convenience store.

At the convenience store Izuku was walking in when he saw his childhood friend turned bully Katsuki Bakugo and his friends messing with a girl in a red hood with silver eyes.

“Hey Bakugo this little bitch dis-respected you. You gonna teach her a lesson?” the fat guy with wings asked.

“Yeah Bakugo, you gonna teach a lesson?” the guy with long fingers asked.

“Oh you know it. These extras should know that they should get out of my way.” Bakugo replied with explosions coming from his hands.

“But all I did was grab a pack of cookies.” the terrified girl tried to explain before getting cut off by the explosive blonde.

“SHUT UP BITCH! IT’S MY JOB TO PUT THE EXTRAS IN THERE PLACE.” Bakugo yelled before getting cut off by Izuku.

“OI PRICK!” Izuku yelled while emptying the contents of a zippo into his hands.

“Well look who it is. Shitty Deku after all these years. Didn’t you run to Liverpool cause we were putting you into your place?” Bakugo began, “Come on guys forget this bitch. Let’s beat up Deku just like old times.”

“Penetralibus ignem vocabo” Izuku said to himself causing his hands to catch on fire, stopping Bakugo and his followers in there place, “I suggest you leave cause right now from my perspective, that bloke behind the counter’s perspective and that little ladies perspective, you’re the villain.”

“This ain't over.” Bakugo said before him and his friends left the convenience store.

“Fuckin wanker.” Izuku said to himself before looking to the girl, “You okay love?”

“Yeah, thanks for that.” the girl replied.

“What’s your name love?” Izuku asked the girl.

“Ruby. Ruby Rose.” the girl, now known as Ruby replied, “What’s yours?”

“Izuku Midoriya. You need me to walk you back to your home?” Izuku asks.

“You don’t have to. I only live a few blocks away.” Ruby tried to explain before Izuku cut her off.

“It’s no problem I live near there anyways.” Izuku explained.

**_______________________________Ruby’s POV___________________________________**

As the two walked back they talked about their pasts and their plans for the future. Izuku found out Ruby and her sister, a girl named Yang Xiao Long, were going to UA also and in the same class also.

“So this is me.” Ruby said, gesturing to the apartment building.

“What a coincidence.” Izuku began, “My mother lives here also.”

“Oh, wait. Is she that one woman with long green hair who lives two floors up and always asks us how we’re doing?” Ruby asked.

“Yeah, that’s her.” Izuku responded, “It’s been years since I’ve seen her so I might have a few crushed ribs later.”

“Why?” Ruby asked.

“Cause she will be excited about seeing her son after 13 years.” Izuku explained

“13” Ruby said in shock.

“Yeah. Well I’ll see you later.” Izuku started before remembering, “If you need anything here's my number and I’m at 5c with my mother.”

“He’s so weird. One moment he’s fearless the next he’s afraid.” Ruby said to herself before a familiar voice spoke up behind her.

“Sounds an awful lot like you Rubes.” a tall voluptuous girl with long blonde hair said from behind her, “Although he was pretty cute. And you got his phone number. Way to go sis.”

“Please stop.” Ruby said now blushing from embarrassment.

  
  
  


**Character Bio: Izuku Midoriya**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Quirk: N/A**

**Handedness: Ambidextrous**

**A chain smoker with a bad attitude and a short fuse. He was trained in magic by his father John Constantine since the age of four. He can use fire magic really well and is also good with other types of magic at his disposal.**


	2. Reunions and Day Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku hears some stories from his mother and makes plans with Ruby.

**_______________________________Izuku’s POV___________________________________**

“Ok. Nice and fast. Like a band-aid.’ Izuku thought to himself as he knocked on the apartment door.

“Hold on a second.” a familiar voice said before opening the door, “Izuku is that you?”

“Hi mom.” Izuku says before his mother fainted.

It took about 20 minutes before Izuku’s mother came to. As soon as she did however she attacked him with a bone crushing hug.

“I’m so glad your back.” Inko said to her son, “How was England?”

“England was nice. Dad taught me a lot.” Izuku began to explain to his mother, “He even told me that back before you two got married that you and him were part of a dark hero team in the U.S. Is that true?”

“Of course he did.” Inko began to answer, “Yes. Me your father and a friend who had plant powers formed a team. I went by the name Zatanna during those days. Your father still uses the name Hellblazer and I believe it was David Shiozaki who went by the name Swamp Thing.”

“Doesn't sound like the most original name out there.” Izuku deadpanned.

“Yeah, well, he was the first of us to leave the hero industry. It was for a woman of course.” Inko continued to explain, “I think he has a daughter about your age now. And I stopped as soon as I found out I was pregnant with you.”

“And now dad’s a solo hero in England.” Izuku pointed out.

“Well, he did have several friends help out from time to time.” Inko continued explaining, “Like his oldest friend Chas Chandler and a hero team that called themselves Team STRQ (Stark)”

“And people say you can’t be a hero without a quirk.” Izuku pointed out.

“They tend to forget about people like you and your father. The ones who find a way.” Inko finished before remembering, “Oh, your dad called and he said he’s going to transfer his work here while your in school incase you need any help with your training. He’ll be here next weekend.”

“Can he do that so quickly?” Izuku asked.

“You’d be surprised what he can do in a few days time.” Inko replied before getting up, “Now if you excuse me, it’s late and I’ve got an early appointment tomorrow. Goodnight son.”

“Night mom.” Izuku replied before going to his old room.

As he entered his room and checked his phone he noticed he had a new message from an unknown number. Being curious he decided to read it and see what it was about.

**Message from unknown number:**

Hey. It’s Ruby. You know. That girl from the 7/11.

**Message from Izuku to Ruby:**

Oh right. How are you doing right now love?

**Message from Ruby to Izuku:**

I’m doing fine. Except for the fact that my sister saw us and won’t stop giving me the 4th degree.

**Message from Izuku to Ruby:**

That bad huh. I feel you. As soon as I got home my mom passed out than almost suffocated me for 5 minutes.

**Message from Ruby to Izuku:**

Sounds like we both didn’t have very good nights than. Hey what do you have planned for tomorrow?

**Message from Izuku to Ruby:**

Nothing. Why do you ask?

**Message from Ruby to Izuku:**

I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out or something. Us socially awkward kids have to stick together after all.

**Message from Izuku to Ruby:**

Socially awkward?

**Message from Ruby to Izuku:**

Cause you went from vengeful wrath of God to a scared puppy in the span of 5 minutes.

**Message from Izuku to Ruby:**

Where does scared puppy come in?

**Message from Ruby to Izuku:**

My sister said you kind of looked like a human puppy.

**Message from Izuku to Ruby:**

Got it. And I would be happy to hang out with you tomorrow. What did you have in mind?

**Message from Ruby to Izuku:**

Well, there's an arcade near here that we could check out.

**Message from Izuku to Ruby:**

Cool. Haven't been to an arcade in years. When should I pick you up?

**Message from Ruby to Izuku:**

Around noon would be good. I’m in apartment 3c.

**Message from Izuku to Ruby:**

Alright love I’ll see you tomorrow at noon. Night m’lady.

**Message from Ruby to Izuku:**

Night m’lord.

As he read the last message Izuku put his phone on the charger with a smile on his face.

**_______________________________Ruby’s POV___________________________________**

“What have I done?” Ruby asked herself aloud.

“Looks like you have asked a cute boy out tomorrow.” Yang replied from behind her.

“Were you spying on me the whole time?” Ruby asked her sister.

“Not really spying when your sounding like a tea kettle the whole time.” Yang replied, “Oh and dad wants to see you.

“What’s this about?” Ruby asked, confused.

“I might have told him about your new friend.” Yang replied.

“YOU WHAT?” Ruby screamed out.

“RUBY. GET OUT HERE. I NEED TO TALK TO YOU.” Tai Xiao Long called from the living room of the apartment.

  
  
  


**Character Bio: Ruby Rose**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Quirk: Petal Rush**

**Handedness: Right Handed**

**The daughter of Tai Xiao Long and Summer Rose, Ruby was born with a variation on her mother’s quirk. From what is known about it, she can move at speeds faster than the naked eye can see, leaving behind a trail of rose petals in her wake. Though not a slouch in hand to hand combat, Ruby prefers to use her Crescent Rose, a giant scythe that’s also a sniper rifle.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Another chapter down. I decided to have his parents as a hero team with Swamp Thing being Ibara Shiozaki’s father and Inko being a former pro hero who went by the name Zatanna because they were two of Constantine’s most recurring partners in the comics. Also expect both of them along with Chaz to make appearances in future chapters.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	3. Explosive Encounters and Random Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Ruby's date.

**_______________________________Ruby’s POV___________________________________**

“What am I gonna do?” Ruby asked herself, concerned.

“Calm down Rubes.” Yang tried to reassure her, “It’s just a first date.”

“It is NOT a first date.” Ruby explained to her sister, “It could make or break everything.”

“What's she on about now?” a gruff sounding voice asked from next to a window.

“Uncle Qrow!” Yang greeted her uncle.

“Calm down kid Firecracker.” Qrow stopped the blonde, “What’s up with Pipsqueak?

“She’s got a date.” Yang deadpanned to her uncle.

“What did Tai think of this?” Qrow asked.

“He was against it.” Yang replied, “I don’t know why, his mom seems nice.”

“Whose his mom?” Qrow asked.

“That woman in 5c.” Yang began to explain, “The green haired woman who always asks how dad’s doing.”

“Wait you mean Inko.” Tai said coming from the other room, “As in Inko Midoriya, pro hero Zatanna.”

“You know her?” Ruby asked, finally calming down.

“Of course.” Tai began to explain, “Me, Qrow and your mothers used to work with her and her husband from time to time.”

“Who was her husband?” Yang asked.

“Her husband is the Hellblazer.” Qrow explained, “The one pro hero that the lamer pros are afraid of.”

“You seem to know a lot about him.” Yang pointed out.

“He somehow roped me into helping him move his stuff here over the last few days.” Qrow replied, “Something about taking a teaching job at some school here so he can watch out for his kid or something.”

“So he’s teaching at UA then?” Ruby asked in excitement, “I wonder if he uses any weapons.”

“He doesn't’.” Qrow replied, “Oh and there's someone at the door.”

At this point there was a knocking at the door, which was answered by Yang, who proceed to give the young occultist the 4th degree.

“What are your intentions with my baby sis?” Yang asked.

“To take her to an arcade down the street.” Izuku deadpanned.

“And what do you plan on doing with her at the ''Arcade”? Yang continued to interrogate.

“Play video games.” Izuku replied.

“And what’s that behind your back?” Yang gestured to the hand behind his back.

“A red rose.” Izuku explained while showing it.

“And why do you have a red rose for her?” Yang asked.

“Cause it’s her namesake.” Izuku began to explain, “And I wanted to do this.”

“What?” Yang asked, confused

“Pretiositas” Izuku said, causing the rose to turn an emerald stem with a ruby flower on top.

“Hear you go love.” Izuku says as he hands the gem flower to Ruby.

“Kids got moves.” Qrow pointed out to Tai.

“I will admit that was smooth.” Tai replied.

“That's amazing.” Yang responded to the spell.

“It’s beautiful.” Ruby says before getting a confused look, “Wait, I thought your quirk was the fire thing with your hands.”

“Not a quirk love.” Izuku replied.

“Than what is it?” Ruby asked, even more confused.

“It’s magic.” Izuku replied, “Although it does look like a quirk from the outside. People in England thought I had multiple quirks due to all my spells.”

“Than what is your quirk?” Ruby asked, genuinely curious.

“I’m part of the 20% love.” Izuku explained, shocking everyone.

“You mean your...Quirkless?” Yang asked before anybody.

“Same as my dad.” Izuku replied.

“So John’s also quirkless?” Tai asked, causing Qrow to speak up.

“Why does that matter?” Qrow asked before continuing, “My quirk is downright useless and I’m still one of the best.”

“And with that me and the little lady here have plans.” Izuku sayed while leaving with Ruby.

**_____20 Minutes Later_____**

“Well that was interesting.” Izuku pointed out.

“Yeah. Interesting.” Ruby replied.

“If your not comfortable we can just call this off.” Izuku sayed before Ruby cut him off.

“No it’s not that. I just have a feeling were being watched.” Ruby explained.

“I don’t think anyones watchin…” Izuku replied before being cut off by a loud voice yelling to him.

“DEKU”

**_______________________________Izuku’s POV___________________________________**

‘Everything was going great, so he had to show up.’ Izuku thought to himself.

“I’M TALKING TO YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” Bakugo yelled out, annoying Izuku and scaring Ruby.

“And what are you saying?” Izuku asked in a calm manner while pulling a flask from his pocket.

“I’M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT!” Bakugo yelled before getting ready to let out the explosions.

“Glacio” Izuku sayed, causing Ice to form on Bakugo’s palms.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY HANDS?” Bakugo yelled, pissed there were no explosions coming out of his hands.

“Freeze them.” Izuku deadpanned before pouring the liquid from his flask on Bakugo.

“WHAT IS THIS?” Bakugo asked/yelled.

“Brandy.” Izuku began to explain, “That ice won’t last long and that way if you try to use your explosions, you’ll burst into flames.”

“POURING LIQUOR ON ME WON'T STOP ME!” Bakugo yelled/explained.

“No, but the pro standing behind you will.” Izuku pointed out.

“Like some D-lister will stop me.” Bakugo smirked before a hand grabbed his shoulder.

“What about England’s number 1 mate?” the hero asked, “Cause from where I’m standing, it looks like you attacked my son and his little girlfriend in broad daylight.”

“What do you mean son?” Bakugo glared at the british hero.

“I mean nearly 18 years ago I shot him into his mother’s womb.” Constantine explained while lighting a cigarette.

“Overshare.” Izuku said, disgusted.

“Now, I’m in a tough spot.” Constantine began to explain, “I could let you go for this, chalk it up to teenage angst. Or I could run you in for attempted aggravated assault and using your quirk without a license and ruin your life.”

At this point Bakugo began to look even more pissed off.

“You wouldn’t do that. I’m gonna be number 1.” Bakugo thought he made his point.

“Kid you could be the second coming of Christ for all I care. However, I did just get settled in so I’ll let you off with a warning.” Constantine began to explain, confusing Ruby and making Izuku struggle to hold back laughter, “I’ll just escort you back to your parents and explain in great detail what you have been doing today.”

And with that Constantine left, dragging Bakugo by his ear like a disapproving parent.

“Oh and Izuku, I’ll see you at home.” Constantine yelled back to his son.

“Was that your father?” Ruby asked.

“Yep.” Izuku replied.

“And was that the jerk from the 7/11?” Ruby asked.

“Yeah.” Izuku replied, finally breaking down in laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Ruby asked, confused.

“He thought his claims of being number 1 would work.” Izuku explained while laughing.

“Should we get to that arcade now?” Ruby asked.

“Lets.” Izuku replied, finally calmed down.

**_____3 Hours Later_____**

“That was awesome.” Ruby says, excitedly.

“So, this is you.” Izuku said, gesturing to the apartment building.

“It’s also you.” Ruby deadpanned.

“True.” Izuku began, “Is there anything else before we go our separate ways?”

“One thing.” Ruby said before giving Izuku a quick kiss on the lips, “Night.”

“Yeah, night.” Izuku says in shock.

“Adorable.” Ruby says to herself.

**_____5 Minutes Later_____**

“Hey, you ok?” a girl with orange hair and turquoise eyes asked.

“Yeah, fine.” Izuku replied, still in a stupor.

“Nora, leave him alone.” a guy with black hair and pink eyes told the girl.

“Fine Ren.” Nora replied.

“Sorry about her.” Ren said to Izuku.

“Yeah, fine.” Izuku replied again.

“Ok.” Ren replied, awkwardly.

  
  


**Character Bio: Yang Xiao Long**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Quirk: Burn**

**Handedness: Right Handed**

**Yang Xiao Long is the poster child for the average teenage student. Loves to party and squeaks by in class. While not the most studious student, she is not the dumbest. In a fight she uses two support gauntlets called Ember Celica which fires shotgun rounds with her punches. Her quirk makes her strength increase with every hit she takes in battle.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: As I said, Bakugo gets whats coming to him (His fall from grace will continue in the coming chapters) Also Izuku and Ruby’s first date. Next chapter will be a reunion between father and son, followed by a bit of a time skip to the heroes vs villains exercise...With a twist. Oh and before I forget. Merry Christmas!
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	4. Aftermath and Attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle Trial...Gets Dark.

**_______________________________Izuku’s POV___________________________________**

“So son, how was your date?” Inko asked her son coyly.

“IT WASN'T A DATE!” Izuku tried to explain to his parents.

“You two sure looked really close though.” John explained.

“Not helping!” Izuku tried to explain to his father.

“I never said I was trying TO help you.” John reminded his son.

“His logic is pretty sound.” Inko agreed with her husband.

“If your gonna keep making jokes I’m going back to England.” Izuku threatened.

“Ok, ok, It wasn’t a date.” Inko caved.

“Besides, there wasn’t enough awkwardness for it to be a date.” John pointed out.

“So how was your outing?” Inko asked.

“It was fine.” Izuku began to explain, “Of course Bakugo tried to ruin it.”

“That kid was a cunt.” John took over, “Izuku and his little friend were approached in the street by that blonde kid and before he could attack I stepped in.”

“What did you do?” Inko asked in concern.

“I took him to his mother and told her exactly what he was doing.” John continued, “It was like seeing an old Three Stooges video.”

“Anyways, we just played video games at the arcade until we called it a night.” Izuku explained.

“Who exactly was this girl?” Inko asked.

“Some little bird with red and black hair with silver eyes.” John replied.

“That girl from two floors down?” Inko asked.

“The very same.” Izuku replied, “Her name is Ruby.”

**_______________________________Ruby’s POV___________________________________**

“So Rubes how was your date?” Yang asked her sister while the two adults listened from the other room.

“It wasn't a date!” Ruby complained to her sister.

“Than what was it?” Tai asked from the other room.

“It was a friendly hangout.” Ruby tried to defend.

“That ended with you causing him to have a mild panic attack in front of the building.” Qrow pointed out.

“Wait. What?” Tai asked.

“She gave him a peck on the mouth and he basically went full on space cadet.” Qrow explained.

“SHE DID WHAT?” Tai yelled out before a knocking at the door prevented an argument.

“OI QROW.” John yelled from the hallway, “AIN’T YOU GONNA LET ME IN YOU DRUNK BASTARD?”

“The fuck you want this late?” Qrow asked while opening the door.

“Just wanted to see what type of girl will be leading my kid astray.” John explained to the alcoholic.

“Shouldn’t we be more worried about your son leading the pipsqueak astray?” Qrow tried to turn things around on John.

“No, he’s half British.” John explained, “I got him trained on being a gentleman.”

“What did you get us into?” Yang asked her sister.

“I don’t know.” Ruby explained.

**_____Weeks Later_____**

After a few weeks of meet-ups and interrogations from both sides of parents it was finally time to move to the dorms and begin classes at UA. After a really tense first day and meeting the other recommended students, a blackete with cat ears named Blake Belladonna, a white-haired girl with a side pony-tail and a scar over her left eye named Weiss Schnee, a girl with a black spiral pony-tail named Momo Yaoyorozu and a guy with white and red hair split down the middle with a scar over his right eye named Shoto Todoroki. Of course the first day of hero training would go very wrong.

**“Ok first we have.” All Might said before holding two team names to the class, “Young Bakugo and Xiao Long as the villains, and young Midoriya and Rose as the heroes.”**

At the mention of Bakugou and Midoriya being opponents Bakugo gained a psychotic grin, while Izuku gained a slight smirk.

**_____On the heroes waiting area_____**

“So Izuku, you have any plans to take on Bakugo and Yang?” Ruby asked, worried she had to fight her sister.

“Bakugo’s most likely going to come after me, so I will distract him while you find the bomb.” Izuku explained before All Might signaled the start of the test.

The two entered the building where Izuku’s assumption was proven correct when Bakugo charged Izuku, who led him deeper into the building while Ruby went for the bomb.

“DEKU! STOP RUNNING AND FACE ME LIKE A FUCKING MAN!” Bakugo yelled while Izuku ran.

At this point Izuku was stuck in a dead end and Bakugo closed in on him.

“Any last words before I do you in?” Bakugo asked, in his most threatening voice.

**_____At the monitor room_____**

“Should he be doing that?” Blake asked

“He does seem to be taking the villain role a bit too far.” Weiss pointed out.

“Shouldn’t someone do something?” Momo asked.

**“Relax young Yaoyorozu, in every hero class there's always that one student who gets to into it.” All Might tried to reassure the students.**

What’s he doing now?” Ochaco asked in concern.

“YOUR ABOUT TO DIE NOW YOU FUTURE VILLAIN SCUM!” the other students could hear over All Might’s headset.

The students were shocked to see Bakugo use the full force of his quirk, on Izuku’s right leg.

**“THE EXERCISE IS CANCELED! XIAO LONG, ROSE GET TO THE CLASSROOM WITH THE REST OF THE STUDENTS! BAKUGO, GO TO NEZU’S OFFICE. RIGHT NOW!”** All Might yelled to the students and over his headset.

**_____Hours Later in Nezu’s Office_____**

“Now, what seems to be the problem today?” Nezu asked the homeroom teacher of class 1-A.

“Seems that Bakugo decided to attack another student with lethal force during a training exercise.” Aizawe began to explain, “According to Recovery Girl, she couldn’t save Midoriya’s leg.”

“Well I heard about that, so I had Power Loader have his students build him an advanced prosthetic.” Nezu began to explain, “However, we need to discuss what to do to Bakugo here.”

“I say, since he decided to act like a villain, we should treat him like a villain.” Aizawa reasoned.

“It was all that useless Deku’s fault.” Bakugo grumbled.

“How is it the victim's fault?” Nezu asked.

“Cause he wouldn’t remember his place bellow me.” Bakugo explained.

“Ok Aizawa, give him the standard villain treatment.” Nezu announced to Bakugo’s shock.

“Katsuki Bakugo, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You are entitled to an attorney, if you do not have one one will be provided to you by a court of law.” Aizawa told Bakugo as he put quirk nullifying cuffs on his former student, “May God have mercy on your soul.”

**_____In Recovery Girl’s Medical Room_____**

“Ok Mrs Midoriya, Mr Constantine, Your son’s leg was burned down to the bone. I’m afraid the only thing we could do was amputate his leg.” Recovery Girl explained.

“Is there anything that can be done for him?” Inko asked the elderly hero.

“Nezu had the support department teacher assigned his students to build a top of the line prosthetic for your son and Aizawa has arrested the student who attacked your son.” Recovery Girl explained.

“When will the fake leg be attached?” John asked, concerned for his son.

“Tomorrow.” Recovery Girl began to explain, “However due to the process of attaching the leg to his nerves we will not be able to numb or anestesize him so we know it’s attaching. And for the two months after your son will be attending physical therapy so he can get used to his leg.”

“Will he be able to continue in the hero course?” John asked.

“Once he can use his leg without any problems he can resume his training.” Recovery Girl reassured the parents, “You can see him if you want. Although I should warn you, four of his classmates are with him and two of them were involved in the incident.”

“How so?” Inko asked in worry.

“The red haired girl was his partner.” Recovery Girl explained, “And the blonde one was the partner of the attacker.”

At this point Inko and John were led to a room where Izuku was passed out in a hospital bed while Ruby and Yang were next to his bed with Blake and Weiss taking notice of the new arrivals

“Mrs. Midoriya! Mr. Constantine!” Ruby greeted.

“Ruby, Yang, girls I don’t know.” John greeted the girls.

Blake.” Blake introduced herself.

“Weiss.” Weiss introduced, while shaking hands with the two parents.

“Will he be ok?” Ruby asked with tears in her eyes.

“He’ll be fine.” John reassured her, “Recovery Girl said she’ll attach a prosthetic leg tomorrow and after a few months of physical therapy he’ll be good as new.”

“What did they do about Bakugo?” Blake asked, not noticing Aizawa walking into the room.

“Bakugo is currently on his way to a high security detention center, where he will be tried as a villain.” Aizawa explained, “Personally I think they should have skipped all that and sent him straight to Tarturas.”

“You really don’t pull any punches, do you Aizawa?” John asked jokingly.

“He attacked another student and tried to blame the victim.” Aizawa began to explain, “I did what I’d do to any villain.”

“I’m not saying your wrong.” John began to explain, “A few weeks ago, I could have run him in for attempted assault and illegal quirk use and I didn’t do it. I could have prevented all this.”

“You couldn’t have known this would go down.” Aizawa reassured him.

“Your right.” John began to speak to the girls after this, “You should get back to the dorms. Nezu said classes would be canceled for the rest of the week and you’ll be able to see him after his operation tomorrow.”

Everyone left the room until it was just Ruby and an unconscious Izuku left in the room, she kissed his cheek and told him she’d see him tomorrow before whispering to herself.

“I love you.”

  
  


**Character Bio: Katsuki Bakugo**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Male**

**Quirk: Explosion**

**Handedness: Right Handed**

**A miserable bastard with a superiority complex, Bakugo has always viewed everyone as below him and regarded himself as the only “Real” mind among all the extras (His words). Confrontational and egotistical, he will not let anything stop him in his goals of becoming the number 1 hero. Even if he’s in police custody.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: That was the darkest thing I’ve written. The next few chapters will be about Izuku’s recovery, some information about the students of 1-A and Ruby trying to see if Izuku feels the same about her as she feels about him. Also don’t expect Bakugo to disappear forever.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	5. Physical Therapy and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's surgery and confesion.

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“SO is Deku gonna be okay?” Ochaco asked.

“He’ll be fine.” Ruby tried to reassure her.

“I don’t think having a leg amputated is the definition of fine.” Blake pointed out.

“At least he’s getting a robot leg.” Yang replied.

“He did say he always wanted a robot limb.” Ruby reminded her sister.

“Who’s getting a robot leg?” An orange haired girl asked, startling everyone.

“NORA!” a guy with black and pink hair said from behind her, “Calm down.”

“Who are you exactly?” Kaminari asked the two.

“I’m Lie Ren, this is Nora Valkyrie and those two by the door are Jaune Arc and Pyrrah Nikos.” Ren said gesturing to the two near the door, “We’re from 1-B.”

“And what brings you here?” Weiss asked.

“You know, thought we would see what class A is like.” The blonde, Jaune, explained.

“Also we heard about the incident and wanted to see if you needed to talk about it.” The red-head, Pyrrah, replied.

“Also we heard you guys had an explosive pomeranian.” Nora explained excitedly, “Where is he?”

“He was the one who…” Ruby began to explain before Yang cut her off.

“He blew up Ruby’s boyfriend’s leg, so he’s probably a human fleshlight now.” Yang repled, getting confused glances from everyone in the room.

“YNAG, HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!” Ruby yelled at her sister.

“You two go out often, have tons of inside jokes and will often finish each other’s sentences.” Yang began to explain, “Sounds like you two are unofficially boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“I don’t think it works that way.” Blake pointed out.

“Besides, I’m pretty sure one of them has to make the first move eventually.” Jiro added to the conversation.

“Why are you against me now?” Ruby asked in shock.

“Cause enhanced ear buds stick together.” Nora answered for the two.

**_____Izuku’s POV, The Operation_____**

“Okay, we have the leg, we have the patient and we have the straps on tight.” Recovery Girl began, “Anything else we need?”

“One thing.” John said while playing the song  _ I’m Shipping Up To Boston  _ by Dropkick Murpheys on his phone.

“Is that really necessary?” Inko asked her husband with a confused look.

“He did say he wanted to have it playing when he got his prosthetic attached.” John reasoned.

“It’s true.” Izuku said from the operating table, “Why do I have to be awake for this anyways?”

“Because we need to make sure the wires connect to your nerves.” Recovery Girl reminded him, “It’s better if the patient is awake.”

“Something tells me this is gonna be very unpleasant.” Izuku deadpans.

“I’m not gonna lie, it’s probably going to be the most painful thing you ever experience.” Recovery Girl said, emotionless.

At this point the operation began. It only lasted 15 seconds thanks to the support students efforts at making the leg as seamless as possible. The screams were heard by the students in the dorms.

“Alright the legs attached. What do you think?” Recovery Girl asked.

“I think it feels like I just gave birth through my leg.” Izuku responds.

“It will feel like that for a few days.” Recovery Girl began to explain, “Until then, John, Inko. Help him get to his dorm!”

**_____5 Minutes Later, The Dorms_____**

“OH MY GOD, YOUR LEG IS SO COOL!” Ruby shouted out in excitement.

“Calm down Rubes, it’s just a robot leg.” Yang tried to explain to her sister.

“S’ok Yang.” Izuku began to explain, “Im freakin excited about it also.”

“How long till you can walk on it?” Ruby asked.

“At the least, I’m looking at a month before walking.”Izuku explained, “But at least I won’t have to spend the rest of my life in a chair.”

“That’s one way of thinking about it.” Blake pointed out.

“Besides, it looks badass.” Jiro said.

“When did you two become friends?” Izuku asked in shock.

“Apparently enhanced ear buddies stick together.” Yang answered for the two.

“That makes sense...Sort of.” Izuku reasoned.

“Can you guys just…” Ruby began before Yang finished for her.

“We got it Rubes.” Yang cut her sister off, “C’mon guys, let Ruby take him to his room.”

At this point Ruby pushed Izuku in his wheelchair to his room.

“So, you seemed like you had something you wanted to say?” Izuku asked the girl.

“Just a few questions.” Ruby replied while pushing him into his room and closing the door behind them.

“Shoot.” Izuku replied.

“What if you liked someone but didn’t know if they...Liked you back?” Ruby asked.

“That’s a rough one.” Izuku replied, “The best you can do is see how they react to you vs how they react to everyone else.”

“What does that mean?” Ruby asked.

“I mean, does this person get tense when you walk up to them or do they act different to you than they act to others?” Izuku asked.

“He kind of does.” Ruby replied, “Do you like anyone?”

“I guess you could say that.” Izuku began, noticing Ruby hasn’t picked up on his cues, “I do kind of like someone.”

“Who?” Ruby asked, kind of afraid of the answer.

“You know her.” Izuku began, deciding to mess with her a bit, “She’s about 5,2; rightt handed; has neck length red and black hair and has the cutest silver eyes.”

“Wait.” Ruby responds, finally getting it.

“I heard what you said yesterday.” Izuku responded flatly, “And I feel the same as you.”

“You mean?” Ruby asks as Izuku puts his finger to her lips.

“I love you to.” Izuku says, now standing on his non-artificial leg.

“Oh my god, your standing.” Ruby replied.

“I’m putting all my weight on my left leg.” Izuku begins to explain, “I won’t be able to stay like this for long.”

“Then sit back down you idiot.” Ruby jokingly reprimanded him before getting on her knees to be at eye level with him, “But seriously, You actually love me?”

“How could I not?” Izuku begins to explain, “Your kind, fun and extremely cute. You kind of look like an anime character came to life.”

“And here I was afraid you were more into my sister or one of the other girls.” Ruby replied to Izuku’s idea of flirting.

“Why would you assume that?” Izuku asked with feigned shock.

“Cause, you know.” Ruby began while gesturing to her body, “I’m not as...filled out as everyone else.”

“That’s not the reason I fell for you. I’m not that superficial.” Izuku began to reassure her, “I fell for the girl who beat me at DDR at that arcade several weeks ago.”

“You still beat me at Need For Speed.” Ruby reminded him.

“Besides, you are way more interesting than some of the other girls I’ve gone out with.” Izuku explained.

“Wait, you mean that you have…” Ruby began before Izuku finished for her.

“Dated other people.” Izuku finished before explaining, “Of course I did, but none of them lasted as long as you did.”

“So I’m your…” Ruby began to ask.

“First actual love. Yes. First girlfriend. No.” Izuku explained before asking, “Am I your first boyfriend?”

“You are.” Ruby answered.

“In that case, I have to keep you happy.” Izuku explained before Ruby attacked his lips with hers.

“Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?” Ruby asked while separating from Izuku.

“I don’t think my body can handle that tonight after the surgery.” Izuku answered before Ruby hit him with a pillow from his bed.

“Not like that perv.” Ruby replied, “I ment like actually sleeping.”

“Got it.” Izuku said, acting like the pillow hurt him, “Just no more hitting me with pillows.”

“No promises.” Ruby replied.

  
  


**Character Bio: Blake Beladona**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Quirk: Shadow**

**Handedness: Right Handed**

**A smart and reserved girl, Blake is what most people would call an introvert. Usually with her face buried in a book, most people would assume she would always be serious about everything. However, she tends to mess with people using dry wit and sarcasm. Her quirk: Shadow, lets her crate clones of herself as a distraction or as a way of moving faster.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Two chapters just days apart? What is going through my head? Oh right, I wrote something dark and decided to give the readers something light for the first chapter of the new year. Seriously. Fuck 2019, and let’s hope 2020 dosn’t suck.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	6. Revelations and Incontinence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang is pissed and Izuku messes with Mineta

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

‘Most people would think, the day after a major surgery would be extremely painful.’ Izuku thought to himself as he was waking up, ‘Of course, most people don’t wake up with their girlfriend of 10 hours clinging to their left side.’

“Morning.” Ruby said while also waking up.

“Morning yourself.” Izuku replied, also waking up.

“Sleep well?” Ruby asked.

“Better than usual.” Izuku began to reply, “Must be my new body pillow.”

“Ha-Ha” Ruby began to sarcastically laugh before continuing, “But seriously, I can’t believe that last night happened, it all feels like a dream.”

“Nothing could ruin this moment.” Izuku responded before the moment was ruined.

“MIDORIYA! I WILL FUCKING SKIN YOU ALIVE FOR THIS!” Yang yelled out, waking up everyone in the building.

“Before you do that Yang, I just want to say that nothing happened.” Izuku explained while getting into his wheelchair.

“BULLSHIT!” Yang continued yelling, while a certain grape headed perv checked her out from his doorway.

“Yang.” Ruby began to try and calm her sister down, “All we did was sleep together.”

“And that makes it better how?” Yang asked, still angry.

“Cause there was no sex involved.” Izuku said, catching Yang off guard, “All that happened was some light makeout sessions and cuddling.”

“Ok you live. For now.” Yang replied to Izuku’s statements.

“Good.” Izuku responded, “Now if you excuse me, I need to get to physical therapy.”

As Izuku wheeled out of his room a grape headed pervert ran towards him screaming out to him, “MIDORIYA, TELL ME YOUR SECRETS!”

“CONTINENTIAE” Izuku yelled back at the pervert.

“What did he just do to that thing?” Yang asked in confusion.

“I think he made him incontinent.” Ruby replied.

**_____Izuku’s Physical Therapy: Session 1_____**

“So your the guy who lost a leg in a training accident.” Izuku’s physical therapist, a guy with two prosthetic legs and silver hair, read aloud from a clipboard.

“Aren’t you a bit young to be a physical therapist?” Izuku asked the man.

“I’m just a student from 2-B who volunteered for this for a class credit.” The silverete explained, “Besides, I’m the best for the job in case you didn’t notice.”

“Got it.” Izuku responded before introducing himself, “Izuku Midoriya.”

“I read it on the form.” The older student explained before shaking his hand, “Mercury Black.”

“So what’s the first thing I need to do?” Izuku asked.

“Try moving your right foot.” Mercury instructed before explaining, “Don’t be upset if you can’t move it right away.”

“What do you mean?” Izuku asked while trying to move his prosthetic.

“Getting used to and getting prosthetic limbs to move is a long and difficult task in the beginning. Once you get your foot moving we can get to flexing the leg, then walking.” Mercury explained.

“How long will it take?” Izuku asked.

“Took me about two months.” Mercury began to explain, “Of course, I had to do it with both legs so maybe a month for you.”

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“So in just three days you’ve gone from being his best friend to his girlfriend?” Yang asked her sister, trying to embarrass her in front of their classmates.

“You already know the answer, why are you asking again? Ruby replied to her sister, not noticing her stifled laughter.

“No reason.” Yang replied, causing some of the other girls to realise what was going on.

“At least you didn’t start dating Mineta, who I’ve noticed hasn't left the bathroom for some time.” Blake pointed out.

“Do we need to know why he won't come out?” Weiss asked in annoyance.

“It’s kind of funny actually.” Yang at this point couldn't hold in her laughter, “He jumped on Ruby’s BF like a spider monkey, so Izuku basically used his magic to make him incontinent and the Russian God of Creation refuses to make him adult diapers.”

“He wouldn’t stop staring at me so why should I help him out.” Momo responded coldly, “Also, Rusian God of Creation?”

“Your last name does sound Russian so I took my chances.” Yang responded.

“I’m not Russian though.” Momo responded.

“Huh, so this is what goes on when I’m not here.” Izuku said from the doorway.

“How did therapy go?” Ruby asked.

“I can now move my foot somewhat.” Izuku explained before asking, “How’s Mineta?”

“Won’t leave the bathroom.” Yang replied.

“In that case.” Izuku said while wheeling towards the bathroom, “Hey, Grapist, get out! That’s the only bathroom outside my dorm that doesn't have a smoke detector.”

“WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME GOD?” Mineta asked while running to his dorm.

  
  


**Character Bio: Weiss Schnee**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Quirk: Glyphs**

**Handedness: Ambidextrous**

**Growing up with a privileged life, Weiss is the poster child for gilded cage syndrome. An alcoholic mother, an asshole father and a brother who seems like the type of person who sees the villain of a movie as the hero, her only positive influences are the family butler, Klien and her older sister, Winter. As a fighter she uses a rapier sword in conjunction with her quirk to keep her opponents at a distance and at a disadvantage.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Continentise translates to Incontinence. I was originally going to have him make Mineta impotent but incontinence was funnier.


	7. Panic! At the USJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The USJ arc

“Okay, I am legit impressed.” Mercury began to examine Izuku’s progress, “Somehow you are walking in just one week. You haven't been cheating, have you.”

“If using magic to rebuild the strength in my nerves is cheating than yes.” Izuku replied.

“Never would have thought of that.” Mercury began, “By the way, thanks for the advice on my quirk. Recovery Girl will be less pissed now that I’m not breaking my arms as much.”

“Pretty weird that it was doing that.” Izuku added, “How is it that you didn’t think of spreading it over your entire body for a whole year?”

“Like I said, my dad was a sink or swim parents.” Mercury explained, He didn’t even call me an ambulance after he destroyed my legs in a training accident.”

“Fuck!” Izuku said in shock, “And I thought I had a rough childhood.”

“Anyways, with that you should get back to your dorm.” Mercury began, “I’m sure your little friends will be excited to see you up and walking now.”

“Later Mercury.” Izuku said while leaving.

At this point Mercury pulled out his phone and made a call to his friend/co-conspirator, “Em, it’s Merc. I think I found someone who can help us with our plans.”

**_____Back at the Dorms_____**

“And that is why women are good for three things. Cooking, cleaning and sex.” Mineta was explaining to the small group gathered in the common room. Needless to say all the girls were pissed and the guys were also pissed but not wanting to make the first move.

“I mean, look at all the female hero costumes, they all want a ride on Excalibur.” Mineta continued not noticing that Izuku enter, looking pissed off at the grapist.

“Also, Rose has already realized this. Shame she had to settle for that quirkles gimp.” Mineta continued, angering everyone and causing, in his words, the “Quirkless Gimp” to finally make his move.

“You know, I can take insults about me.” Izuku explained while holding onto Mineta’s shoulder, “But you will not insult Ruby or anyone else in this class or else I’ll do to you what Limp Bizkit did to music in the late 90’s. Got it?”

“You fucking psyco!” Mineta said while getting lose, “I’ll say whatever the fuck I want about whoever I want and your quirkless ass wouldn’t be able to stop me.”

“Your right. I can’t stop you.” Izuku said, causing Mineta to gain a smug grin until Izuku calmly explained, “But they can.”

“WHO?” Mineta asked in a mix of fear and fury.

“Us.” Aizawa said from the doorway along with a student with purple hair and tired eyes, “And if your gonna act like that than I think you are unfit for the hero course.”

“Hold up, I was framed.” Mineta explained before Aizawa cut him off.

“Pack your stuff and get to the general studies dorm.” Aizawa told Mineta before deciding to rub salt in the wound, “And tell one Velvet Scarlatina to bring her stuff here.”

At this point Mineta was not moving, causing Aizawa to lose his patience, “NOW!”

At this point Mineta went to do as ordered and Aizawa began to introduce the new student, “This is Hitoshi Shinsou and he will be taking Bakugo’s place and in an hour Mineta’s replacement will be here.”

“So that...thing is gone now?” Weiss asked in confusion.

“After all that, yes. His replacement is one of the only students who were not expelled last year for having no promise.” Aizawa began to explain, “She failed her Gen Studies classes so she was moved into Gen Ed,”

“So why is she coming back to 1-A?” Yang asked the homeroom teacher.

“I told her if another student was kicked out she would be transferred in.” Aizawa explained, “I just didn’t think it would literally be the same day I told her this.”

“Now, be nice to your new classmates and tomorrow we will resume our hero training. And Midoriya.” Aizawa explained before catching Izuku off guard, “Recovery Girl cleared you to resume hero training tomorrow.”

At this point Aizawa walked out leaving everyone to question Shinsou. Ten minutes later, Mineta left while glaring at Izuku. Twenty minutes later, his replacement, a girl with brown hair and rabbit ears arrived to the dorms, only to be questioned by some of the students.

“So your Mineta’s replacement?” Kaminari asked.

“If you mean that short guy who was loudly bad mouthing someone he referred to as a “Quirkless Gimp” when I left than yes.” Velvet replied in a british accent.

“Oh my GOd, we have another brit!” Mina said excitedly.

“Who’s the other british person exactly?” Velvet asked, looking like she was trying to become invisible.

“That would be me. The “Quirkless Gimp” that grapist was talking about.” Izuku explained, causing Velvet to gain a look of shock at his leg once she saw him.

“You were the one who was attacked in the training incident?” Velvet asked in shock.

“Pretty much.” Izuku replied, “At least I am able to walk again.”

**_____The Next Day: At The USJ_____**

“So these are the lesser students we need to worry about outshining us.” a tall blonde guy said as soon as the students of 1-A arived at the USJ, “So which one of you is the class pet? Is it the one with the bunny ears, the one with the cat ears or the quirkless one with one leg?”

“Shut up Monoma!” a girl with orange hair said right before hitting him in the back of the head, “I’m sorry about him, he just doesn't get that we are supposed to be equals, not rivals. I’m Itsuka Kendo.”

“Izuku Midoriya.” Izuku introduced himself to the girl, “Just keep him in line and we will get along just fine.”

“OH MY GOD RENNY IT’S HIM.” An excited voice said while it’s owner ran towards Izuku, “It’s that guy from outside that building that one time.”

“NORA!” A male voice spoke from behind her, “We need to get to the training facility.”

**_____5 Minutes Later_____**

“EVERYONE GET BACK!” Aizawa yelled to the students of 1-A and 1-B, “THESE ARE ACTUAL VILLAINS!”

“Students, you are here to witness history in the making.” The lead villain, a man in black with severed hands covering his body, “You will witness the death of All Might.”

“It appears he’s not here Shiguraki.” The vortex villain said to the leader.

“If All Might is not here we have failed our mission.” The hand villain, Shiguraki complained, “I guess a few dead students will do though.”

“HOLD ON!” Izuku yelled to the hand Villain, shocking everyone, “If you think about it, you kind of succeeding in your plan somewhat.”

“What do you mean?” Shiguraki asked, shocked a hero student would try and stand up to him.

“I mean that you have successfully infiltrated the most secure school in the country and all of us are freaked out.” Izuku explained, “You could leave now and you will still have won and you won’t have to injure anyone.”

“Kurogiri, separate them, but bring that guy to me.” Shiguraki said while gesturing to Izuku.

At this point everyone was warped to various locations while half remained at the entrance and Izuku was brought before Shiguraki.

“Who do you think you are?” Shiguraki asked Izuku in rage, “CAuse all I see is some guy in a cheap suit and a brown trench coat.”

“I’m a hero.” Izuku explained to Shiguraki, “And I’m trying to save my classmates.”

HIs answer seemed to satisfy Shiguraki, who then had Kurogiri send Izuku to a random zone to fight off some of the generic goons.

**_____With The Entrance Group_____**

“Okay we need a plan here!” Weiss said in shock.

“The door’s unguarded.” Blake pointed out, “We should send our fastest runner to get help.”

“Ruby, it’s all on you.” Yang said to what she thought was her sister, “Ruby?”

“She was one of the students warped.” Iida pointed out, “I’ll go, I’m almost as fast as her.”

“Go man, GO.” Yang said as he ran back to the main campus.

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“Okay, were on a boat and there are several villains swimming below us.” Ruby said to the group, consisting of Tsuyu Asui and Velvet Scarlatina, “Anyone have any Ideas?”

“I can leap us back to shore but we need to take care of the villains in the water first.” Tsuyu explained before another warp portal opened and dropped Izuku on the deck of the boat.

“Where am I?” Izuku asked in confusion.

“Flood Zone.” Tsuyu replied.

“We’re trying to find a way to take care of the villains.” Velvet explained the situation.

“Any Ideas?” Ruby asked.

“One.” Izuku began to explain, “My dad told me this is a real boat so we can drive it back to shore and freeze the water below where the villains are surfaced.”

“Sounds doable.” Ruby responded.

“Alright, I’ll hotwire this and get started on the plan.” Izuku said before walking to the boat’s bridge.

“After two minutes however Izuku was unable to hotwire the boat due to a lack of gas in the boat and just froze the water.

“I thought you were going to drive us to shore?” Ruby asked.

“Out of gas.” Izuku replied, “All I could do was freeze the top five feet of water so all the villains can converge on the bottom and we can just walk across.”

Before they left the boat Izuku noticed Tsuyu was shivering from the cold and looked kind of sluggish, so he gave her his jacket to keep her warm.

After a five minute walk across the surface and another five minutes of walking they reached the center where Aizawa was getting beaten to hell by the bird-like creature the villains brought with them.

“Infernum” Izuku said, causing the creature to burst into white-hot flames.

“Damn you.” Siguraki said before screaming out, “DAMN YOU!”

“Shiguraki, one of the students got out and Nomu’s down. We should get out of here.” Kurogiri said to Shiguraki.

“You might have won today, but the League of Villains will take you all down one day.” Shiguraki said before him and Kurogiri warped themselves out. Two minutes later the teachers arrived and rounded up the stranglers

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

Later that night, after giving statements to the police and being cleared of all injuries, Izuku was relaxing in his dorm when Ruby texted him

**Text Message from Ruby Rose to Izuku Midoriya**

So that was intense.

**Text Message from Izuku Midoriya to Ruby Rose**

That’s a light way of putting it. How are you feeling?

**Text Message from Ruby Rose to Izuku Midoriya**

I would rather tell you in person. You mind if I come over?

**Text Message from Izuku Midoriya to Ruby Rose**

Ok.

**Text Message from Ruby Rose to Izuku Midoriya**

Be right there.

Two minutes later there was a knock on his door and he went to let Ruby in, who jumped him as soon as she entered.

“Ruby. What are you doing?” Izuku asked in shock.

“Something they do in the movies.” Ruby began to explain, “In action movies, after surviving a near death experience the protagonist usually has sex with the love intrest.”

“That's in the movies.” Izuku begins to explain while getting Ruby off of him, It only works like that in movies.”

“So your not interested then?” Ruby asked, looking a little upset.

“No, I’m interested but we only started dating a week ago.” Izuku explained.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Ruby asked, now with tears in her eyes.

“Let me explain it to you real quick.” Izuku said while sitting on his bed next to Ruby, “I don’t want you to do something that you might regret later on.”

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked, tears subsiding a bit.

“I mean that I would rather if we get that far, that it would be later on in our relationship and not after a near death experience or villain attack.” Izuku began to explain, “I mean, we havent even gone on our first date as a couple yet.”

“So your saying that?” Ruby began to ask before Izuku took her hand in his.

“I want to have us both agree on it at the right time.” Izuku answered her before hugging her.

“Can I at least sleep with you tonight?” Ruby asked.

“Of course.” Izuku began, “You and I can both use some closeness.”

With that the two went to sleep, unaware of the situation miles away.

**_____Meanwhile at the local Detention Center_____**

Katsuki Bakugo was sitting in his jail cell for about a week now. No trial, no visitors, nothing.

“This is all that worthless Deku’s fault.” Bakugo said to himself, not noticing the portal opening up in his cell or the figure walking out.

“Seems like you and I have a common enemy.” Shiguraki said to the explosive blonde.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Bakugo asked.

“I’m Tomura Shiguraki and I think that you and I can help each other out.” Shiguraki began to explain, “If you come with me you can get revenge on the one who caused you to be put in here and show everyone else you are the best around. Do we have a deal?”

“Deal.” Bakugo replied to the villain before walking through the portal with him.

  
  


**Character Bio: Mercury Black**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Male**

**Quirk: One for All**

**Handedness: Ambidextrous**

**Abused and tortured by his father, Marcus Black, Mercury wants revenge on both him and his villain group, The League Of Villains. Mercury’s original quirk was stolen and even had his legs destroyed in a training accident. After a fateful meeting with All Might three years ago, he was chosen as the successor for One for All.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: USJ done. Also some relationship development and a major update on Bakugo’s part in the story. Next chapter: USJ aftermath.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	8. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First class with Constantine teaching.

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

“Alright students. Today there will be a new teacher coming in to teach you about defensive abilities and uncommon enemies.” Aizawa said to the students, causing a few to raise their hands and start asking questions.

“Who will be teaching us?”

“Why do we need to learn this?”

“Will anyone else get expelled?”

“QUIET!” Aizawa yelled with his quirk active, effectively silencing everyone, “If you have any questions, you can ask the other teacher.”

“OI, Eraserhead.” a voice very familiar to Ruby and Izuku yelled out, “Can I start my lesson now?”

“Might as well John.” Aizawa said before grabbing his sleeping bag and leaving.

“Alright.” Constantine said after Aizawa left, “Today me and my friend Chaz are going to teach you about something worse than villains. Demons.”

“But sir. I thought demons didn’t exist.” Iida was quick to point out.

“Trust me they exist.” Constantine responded, “Back in Chicago me and a few mates dealt with a relic called the Acetate, a demonic record that was cold to the touch and would kill anyone who listened to it.”

“You mean you were involved in that college radio incident two years ago?” Momo asked in shock.

“It was also the first time I took my son to the states.” Constantine explained, “He was the one who crashed a pickup truck into the radio transmitter to stop the broadcast.”

“Who is your son exactly?” Todoroki asked.

“I’ll leave that for you to figure out.” Constantine began before getting an amused smirk on his face, “However he is in this class.”

“What is your quirk?” Kaminari asked.

“Don’t have one.” Constantine replied, shocking everyone.

“Then how are you a pro?” Iida asked in shock.

“Like this.” Constantine said before summoning fire to his hands, “Magic.”

At this point Todoroki got a shocked look and just had to ask, “Is Midoriya your secret love child?”

“What brought this up?” Constantine asked in confusion.

“Well you use magic like he does, your costume looks just like his except for the fact his tie is green instead of red and your both quirkless.” Todoroki explained.

“Todoroki, that is hardly an appropriate thing to ask a teacher without any proof.” Iida scolded before looking towards Constantine, “I am very sorry about him sir.”

“It’s no problem, and no. He is not my love child.” Contantine began, causing Todoroki to gain a defeated look, “I married his mother before she even got pregnant with him.”

“I don’t see any resemblance.” Jiro deadpanned.

“He mostly takes after his mother, except for the hair color. He likes to dye it random colors.” Constantine explained while deciding to embarrass his son.

“DAD!” Izuku yelled out.

“Maybe it’s about time we got to the lesson.” Chaz said to the occultist.

“Alright fine.” Constantine relented before beginning the lesson, “There are three types of demons. There are lesser demons who can pass to the mortal world easily and possess humans. Then there are the Inner circle demons who can take form without resorting to possession but they need to be helped or summoned to be in the mortal world. Finally there are Demon Lords, who are the most powerful class and can only come up to make and collect on deals.”

“Have you had to deal with any actual villains?” Kirishima asked.

“Multiple times.” Constantine began to explain, “The most frequent being a Voodoo priest named Papa Midnite, who on multiple occasions has tried to kill me.”

“I remember one of them.” Izuku began, “Back in Chicago, he injected you with anticoagulants, cut your wrists and left you to bleed out under a bridge.”

“Thank God I left you and Zed one of the nails of the cross.” Constantine replied.

“What are the nails of the cross?” Ochaco asked.

“Magic relics.” Constantine began to explain, “They’re the two nails that pierced Christ’s hands. Due to the blood stained onto them, one always points in the direction of the other. Makes a great tracking device.”

“Sounds like there's lots of methods in fighting demons.” Ashid suggested.

“Back to the lesson.” Constantine began, “The ways you banish a lesser demon is by exercism, However, there is a lot that can go wrong. If you're not careful you can damn the soul of the person your exercising to hell. The Inner circle demons can be taken down with rituals and sometimes, a little brute force. Finally the Demon lords can not be fought or banished. Thankfully, they can only come to surface to make and collect on deals.”

“Excuse me sir,” Sero began to ask, “How come you don’t need to say anything when you cast spells but Midoriya has to say latin phrases?”

“That comes with experience and practice.” Constantine began to explain, “It’s also one of the reasons he lost his leg. And before you ask, the other reason is because if your using spells like freeze or hellfire on someone you need to be able to see that person, and if you remember, that rabid dog came at my son while his back was turned. Cowards move.”

“So if Midoriya was facing Bakugou he would have been able to stop him?” Tsuyu asked.

“Maybe.” Constantine replied before continuing, “Class dismissed.”

As everyone left Constantine stopped his son to have a word with him.

“So, How's the leg?” Constantine asked his son.

“Fine.” Izuku replied, “How’s the move back?”

“Went well.” Constantine began to explain to his son, “Your mom is moving into my place and Chaz is taking her old apartment.”

“And is Chaz’s daughter doing okay?” Izuku asked.

“Geraldine will be transferring to your class sometime in the next few weeks.” Constantine explained to his son.

“She doesn't talk about that incident, does she?” Izuku asked nervously.

“She still does, but only because how funny it was.” Constantine answered.

“I still can’t believe that happened.” Izuku replied.

“All you did was sleepwalk into her room, strip naked and lay on the foot of her bed.” Constantine reminded him, “It’s not like you tried to fuck her.”

“It was still mortifying. Izuku replied, while walking away.

“Your mom found it funny. As did your girlfriend's dad and uncle.” Constantine said to his son.

“Please stop.” Izuku responded

**Character Bio: John Constantine**

**Age: 40**

**Gender: Male**

**Quirk: N/A**

**Handedness: Ambidextrous**

**One of the first quirkless heroes in London, John Constantine never let statistics or the opinions of the public get to him. At the age of 15 he began studying magic and the occult in order to gain a way to become a hero. Due to his being a quick study and bored at the time in just two years he was able to cast most spells without having to give verbal commands. At 23 him and his wife had their first and only son, Izuku Midoriya.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Just a chapter detailing 1-A’s first class with Constantine teaching them, so of course it’s about demonology. Everything mentioned is from the live action Constantine TV series from 2014-2015 just adjusted to fit with the MHA characters. Also an explanation as to why Bakugo was able to take Izuku’s leg, despite Izuku being able to neutralize Bakugo’s explosions. Also expect some sex scenes later on. Like way later. Also expect some relationship developments between Izuku, Ruby and Geraldine later on. (I really like the trope called best friends-in law. Look it up on TV Tropes)
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	9. New Friends and Old Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku makes a new friend in a bathroom and makes a bet with Ruby.

About a week after the USJ and a week before the Sports Festival things started calming down. Of course even when things were fine, life had a way of fucking shit up. The news of Bakugo’s jailbreak spread and of course a certain grape haired pervert was out for vengeance.

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

“So you're the quirkless freak of 1-A.” a voice said from behind Izuku in the men’s bathroom, “Cause I heard from the  _ grapevine  _ that they actually let one in the hero department.”

“You know most guys don’t threaten guys who have their dick out just FYI.” Izuku responded sarcastically.

“Shut up you cunt! Thanks to you I’m stuck in general studies while that bunny bitch and that mind rapist are in the hero course.” The general studies douche nozzle “Explained”

“I don’t see how that’s my fault.” Izuku deadpanned.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” The general studies bitch yelled before punching Izuku in the face with a light strength quirk, “Your gonna stay down and let me and my friends beat your ass or we’ll say a hero course student jumped us. After all, who's going to believe you?”

“Everyone, especially since I recorded everything you just did on my phone, and before you ask, I just emailed that to myself.” a guy with brown hair and blue eyes in a support course uniform said while walking out of a stall, holding his phone.

“This isn’t over!” the general studies bitch said while he and his friends left the bathroom.

“Annnnnd sent to Midnight with the message to send to the principal.” the support student said before helping Izuku up, “You okay?”

“Yeah, thanks for that. Why did you send that to Midnight?” Izuku asked while getting back up.

“Cause she’s the Gen-Ed homeroom teacher. Anyways, names Ranger, Robin Ranger. I’m in the support course.” Ranger Introduced himself.

“Izuku Midoriya.” Izuku said while shaking hands with Ranger.

“Oh I already know, I designed your leg.” Ranger added.

“Thanks for that, I guess.” Izuku replied, “I mean I’m grateful but I thought it was designed by Powerloader.”

“Nope, everyone had to design a leg and I was the best of the five in the class.” Ranger explained.

“Makes sense.” Izuku responded.

“Well I got to leave, but if you need anything or just want to hang out, give me a call sometime.” Ranger said while handing Izuku his number and started walking away before getting stopped by Izuku.

“Hey, you want to come to the 1-A dorms and play some video games with the rest of my friends?” Izuku asked.

“Sure.” Ranger responded with a slight smile.

**_____5 Minutes Later, at the dorms_____**

“What happened to you?” Velvet asked in concern for her classmate.

“Ran into a tool.” Izuku deadpanned.

“Could have been worse.” Ranger replied, shocking everyone.

“Who’s the new guy?” Yang asked, “He looks fun.”

“Sup, I’m Robin Ranger, support course.” Ranger explained.

“I like this one.” Blake pointed out, “He doesn't look like a complete weirdo.”

“I think I might have worked on some of your costumes.” Ranger began to explain, “Which reminds me, which one of you is Momo Yaoyorozu?

“Here.” Momo began to say, “Why do you ask?”

“Cause I made a redesigned suit that won't leave you as exposed. I came up with a temperature controlled full body suit that utilizes a series of zippers and velcro patches so you can expose skin when needed and cover back up right after.” Ranger explained, causing Momo to gain a look of shock.

“But the guy who made mine said it was best to have as much skin exposed at all times.” Momo pointed out.

“Larry was thinking with his dick when he designed it.” Ranger explained, “I thought my design would be better suited for you.” Ranger explained.

“Thanks for the redesign.” Momo said before leaving.

“That was pretty cool.” Jiro said to the support student.

“Thanks, by the way I love your shirt.” Ranger said to the punk student.

“Thanks, you a fan of the Foo Fighters?” Jiro asked.

“I was in the audience when Dave Grohl broke his leg on-stage.” Ranger began to explain, “I still have a video from when he came back on stage and sang My Hero with the audience.”

I’d like to see that someday.” Jiro said while playing with one of her ear jacks.

“Looks like someone’s smitten.” Ruby pointed out, causing both teens to become embarrassed.

“I’VE GOT TO GET GOING!” Ranger yelled out before jumping through the closest window, “I’M OKAY!”

“Did he just…” Weiss began to ask before Yang finished for her.

“Jump through the window?” Yang asked.

“Looks like it.” Blake answered before asking Jiro, “So you think you might ask him out?”

“SHUT UP CAT!” Jiro yelled in embarrassment before walking away.

“Well that happened.” Izuku said in shock before switching to a more excited tone, “So anyone want food, cause my mother taught me a recipe for jambalaya, the kick is so strong it nearly killed her. I guess you could say the spice is right out of hell.”

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“So Izuku, can I ask you something?” Ruby asked her boyfriend of the last month.

“What is it?” Izuku asked, wondering what his girlfriend wanted to know.

“Would you like to make a bet regarding the sports festival?” Ruby asked with a sneaky gleam in her eye.

“Ok, what do you have in mind?” Izuku asked, somewhat nervous.

“Whoever gets farther in the gets to choose what we do during the break after the festival. Deal.” Ruby says while holding her hand out.

“Deal.” Izuku says while shaking her hand, sealing the deal.

  
  


**Character Bio: Robin Ranger**

**Age:**

**Gender: Male**

**Quirk: Blueprint**

**Handedness: Right handed**

**A support student who designed several of 1-A’s costumes and designed and built Izuku’s artificial leg, Ranger just wants to build items that can help save lives. His quirk lets him take a concept and tells him what and how it is built, thus making him the perfect hero support candidate.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I had to have Mineta try to fuck over Izuku for what he thinks is his fault. Also next is the sports festival. What could be Ruby’s ulterior motives.


	10. Sports and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sports festival. Also Papa Midnite. Also there's a TVTropes page up. Show it some love and make it awesome.  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/BloodSugarSexMagic

**_____Right After the Cavalry Battle_____**

“That cavalry battle was rough.” Izuku said to his team-mates.

“That’s an understatement.” Ochaco replied.

“I atleast got to show off my babies.” the hyperactive pinkete said.

“Revelry in the dark.” Tokoyami responded.

“Shame Ruby formed a team with her sister and her other friends.” Ochaco pointed out.

“She wants to show she can stand on her own.” Izuku responded, “We also have a bet going on. Whoever wins gets to choose something the other does.”

“What happens if you win?” Mei asked, absentmindedly.

“She has to recite Juliet’s soliloquy from Romeo and Juliet in front of all the class.” Izuku responded.

“And if she wins?” Ochaco asked, now morbidly curious.

“I have to remove the dye from my hair and go my natural color for a month.” Izuku responded, before he was approached by a flaming silhouette.

“Come with me punk!” The silhouette said before grabbing him and pulling him away from the group.

“Did Endeavor just drag him away?” Ochaco asked in shock.

“I think he did.” Tokoyami pointed out.

**_____With Izuku and Endeavor_____**

“What’s this about?” Izuku began to ask, “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“This is about your upcoming fight with my son.” Endeavor began to explain.

“I don’t get why this is relevant, I might not even fight him.” Izuku tried to explain before Endeavor cut him off.

“You will lose to him. And you will taste defeat.” Endeavor cut him off, “Cause if you don’t. I will fuck your world up.”

“You think your threats scare me?” Izuku asked, “Trust me. You're not the scariest guy with flame powers I’ve dealt with.”

“You will regret this.” Endeavor said before walking away.

**_____Izuku vs Todoroki_____**

“WHY AREN’T YOU COMING AT ME WITH YOUR FULL POWER?” Izuku yelled to his opponent.

“CAUSE IF I WIN IT WON”T BE WITH HIS POWER!” Todoroki yelled back.

“THE FUCK YOU ON ABOUT?” Izuku began to ask, “IT’S YOUR POWER, NOT THAT CUNT’S!” 

Hearing that Todoroki used his full power to try and take out Izuku. Unfortunately it wasn’t enough as Izuku was able to dodge and knock out his opponent with a punch to the back of the head.

“AND THE WINNER WITH A KNOCKOUT IS IZUKU MIDORIYA!” Midnight yelled to the audience, causing many cheers and a silent threat from Endeavor.

“I am going to destroy you.”

**_____After the Fight_____**

“I can’t believe you called Endeavor a cunt on international TV.” Yang said to Izuku trying to hold back laughter.

“He tried to threaten me into losing to Todoroki.” Izuku explained his reasoning, “What was I supposed to do? Offer him a blowjob while speaking in a Irish accent?”

“No more HBO for you. You are swearing way too much.” Ruby jokingly scolded her boyfriend.

“Aren't you two fighting each other next?” Blake asked.

“After they fix the arena.” Izuku responded.

“Besides. I really want to win that bet.” Ruby said with an evil look in her eye.

**_____Ruby vs Izuku_____**

“AND NOW FOR THE FINAL FIGHT OF THE FESTIVAL FROM CLASS 1-A WE HAVE THE RED REAPER, RUBY ROSE. AND HER OPPONENT, ALSO FROM 1-A, THE SON OF THE NUMBER 1 HERO IN ENGLAND, THE OCCASIONAL DABLER OF THE DARK ARTS, IZUKU MIDORIYA!” Present Mic announced to the crowd.

“THE RULES ARE SIMPLE. WHOEVER TAKES DOWN THEIR OPPONENT EITHER THROUGH RING OUT OR KNOCKOUT, IS THE WINNER OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL.” Midnight announced from the arena, “FIGHT!”

As soon as they got the go-ahead from Midnight Ruby immediately began to use her quirk to run circles around Izuku, hoping to catch him in surprise. Unfortunately for her though, as soon as she got close Izuku stuck his arm out, causing her to get clotheslined and immediately knocked out.

“AND WINNER BY KNOCKOUT, IZUKU MIDORIYA!” Midnight anounced to the cheering audience.

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

‘Holy shit, I actually won.’ Izuku thought to himself hours after the festival .

“I still can’t believe the only way you won was by sticking your hand out and clotheslining me.” Ruby complained, getting a laugh from their classmates.

“That reminds me.” Izuku began to remind his girlfriend, “I have a bet to collect on so...on your knees Rose.”

“EXCUSE ME?” Yang asked, with her hair glowing and eyes red.

“Damn you.” Ruby cursed out her boyfriend before kneeling before him and reciting the agreed words, “O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I’ll no longer be a Capulet. ‘Tis but thy name that is my enemy: Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What’s Montague? It is nor hand nor foot nor arm nor face nor any other part belonging to a man. O be some other name. What’s in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call’d, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself.”

“That's it?” Yang asked, now confused.

“Pretty much.” Izuku said while rewatching the recording of Ruby on his phone.

**_____Later in Izuku’s Room_____**

“So we have the next five days off, so what should we do?” Ruby asked her boyfriend.

“My parents own a place about an hour out of the city, we could spend the next few days there.” Izuku suggested.

“That sounds awesome, what should I bring?” Ruby asked in excitement.

“Just some clothes and a bathing suit.” Izuku began to explain, “There's stuff there and a still pool with a waterfall and other fun stuff like that.” 

“So excited.” Ruby said, much to her boyfriend’s amusement.

**_____At an Undisclosed Location_____**

“So that kid you attacked won the sports festival, how do you feel about that?” Shiguraki asked Bakugo.

“Makes me want to kill him even more.” Bakugo replied.

“Shiguraki, I have someone who wants to join our cause.” Kurogiri announced with a black man in a black suit with gold pinstripes.

“And who exactly are you?” Shiguraki asked the black man.

“You can call me Papa Midnite.” the man replied in a Hatien accent.

“What do you want to achieve with us?” Shiguraki asked.

“I want to destroy John Constantine. And the way to do that is by hurting him where it hurts most. His son.” Papa Midnite explained.

“I like the way you think.” Shiguraki said to the voodoo priest, “Welcome to the League of Villains.”

While this was going down Bakugo was overcome with a feeling of dread.

  
  


**Character Bio: Papa Midnite**

**Age: 45**

**Gender: Male**

**Quirk: N/A**

**Handedness: Ambidextrous**

**The voodoo priest villain, Papa Midnite wants nothing more than to destroy his enemy, John Constantine. He is not above going after his son to attack him. His power comes from voodoo rituals and deals with the devil.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Expect shit to go south in the next few chapters. The next chapter will be mostly fluff and Endeavor making due on his threats.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	11. Rest and Relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some lemon in this chapter, if you are uncomfortable with that, I have marked where it begins and ends if you want to skip over it. Enjoy the chapter

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

To say Izuku’s mother's vacation house was amazing would be an understatement. Several acres of forest, a still pool with a small waterfall pouring into it (obviously something put in as a later addition) and what could only be described as a combination of a log cabin and a mansion. Needless to say, Ruby was impressed.

“How exactly did your family afford this?” Ruby asked in shock.

“My mom’s family had the land for several years and when it was given to mom she had the house and pool built with her money from her pro hero days.” Izuku explained.

“It’s beautiful.” Ruby said in amazement.

“Second most beautiful thing I’ve seen today.” Izuku said while looking towards Ruby.

‘WHY DID THAT WORK SO WELL?’ Ruby thought to herself in shock.

“That reminds me.” Izuku said while grabbing a box from his bag, “I wanted to give you this on your birthday last week, but they weren't ready until a few days ago.”

“Why is there only one earring in here?” Ruby asked with curiosity as she stared at the emerald stud earring in the box.

“Cause the other one is in my left ear.” Izuku said while moving his hair and showing a ruby stud in his ear, “That way everyone knows your mine and I’m yours.”

“I love it.” Ruby said while putting the emerald stud in her right ear.

“Come on, I’ll show you around after I take a shower.” Izuku said to his girlfriend while leading her inside.

‘It. Is. On.’ Ruby thinks to herself, with an evil look on her face.

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

‘Well this weekend should be fun.’ Izuku thought to himself while showering, not noticing that someone was sneaking up on him, ‘Why is my danger sense going off?’

“SURPRISE ATTACK!” Ruby yelled as she opened the shower door.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” Izuku asked while covering his crotch.

“You know, house outside the city, just us two. Can’t you read between the lines?” Ruby explained, causing Izuku to take notice of his girlfriend’s choice in clothes.

“You know, most people take off their clothes before entering a shower.” Izuku said as Ruby entered the shower still wearing a plain white t-shirt and some red shorts.

“You know you're enjoying the view.” Ruby replied with a slight smirk as the water from the shower head began hitting the left side of her chest, “Cause I certainly am.”

“Before anything goes down, is this what you really want?” Izuku asked causing Ruby to gain a serious look on her face.

“If it wasn’t what I wanted, would I be here right now?” Ruby asked while taking the half-soaked shirt off.

“Alright, let’s just get out of the shower first.” Izuku says to her.

“Why can’t we do it in the shower?” Ruby asked in curiosity, “That’s what they do in the movies.”

“Shower sex kind of sucks.” Izuku begins to explain, “One person would be freezing cold while the other will be getting hit with water, there's a huge chance of slipping on he shower floor, standing sex is near imposible and water isn’t the best lubricant.”

“I guess the movies lied.” Ruby said while Izuku turned off the water, “What exactly is the first thing we should do….”

**_____Smut Starts Here_____**

At this point Ruby was cut off when Izuku grabbed her by the thighs and carried her from the shower to the bedroom they had set their stuff in. As soon as they got there Izuku set her down on the bed and began to kiss her while going further down her body. He stopped at her nipples and started to use his tongue to stimulate the left, while using his fingers to stimulate the right, alternating every few minutes.

“So good!” Ruby gasps out, causing Izuku to stop and go further south.

Izuku kept going down Ruby’s body until he got to her shorts, which he had noticed, had a slight wet spot on her crotch.

“Looks like you enjoyed that very much.” Izuku said while taking off her shorts.

As soon as her shorts were off Izuku wasted no time in getting to work on her pussy. He started slow by rubbing her clit with his thumb and working her folds with the fingers of his other hand. After a few minutes of light rubbing he then stuck his index and middle fingers into her pussy and began to do a come here motion inside her. After about five minutes Izuku began to feel a tightening on his fingers as Ruby came, shooting a clear liquid from her pussy.

“Didn’t think I could do that.” Ruby said in shock as she noticed how wet she had gotten her boyfriend’s fingers, “Where did you even learn that?”

“Internet.” Izuku answered before looking for something in his bag.

After a minute of searching Izuku finally found what he was looking for, a pack of condoms. Wasting no time he started to get a condom out, only for Ruby to grab the condom and roll it down Izuku’s erect cock. As soon as it was on Izuku wasted no time in begining to put his cock in Ruby’s pussy, drawing a little bit of blood.

“You okay?” Izuku asked with a bit of fear.

“I’m fine, just getting used to the feeling.” Ruby replied before giving the go ahead for him to continue.

Izuku began to thrust in and out of Ruby’s pussy at a steady and controlled pace. After a few minutes Ruby sat up to meet his face and began to kiss him deeply while beginning to control the pace of Izuku’s thrusts. After a few minutes Ruby pushed Izuku onto his back and began to straddle him, while Izuku’s hands found their way to her but, which he began to massage while she rode his cock till they both achieved orgasm at the same time.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Ruby said while slowly getting off her boyfriend’s cock, both slightly giggling at the sound the condom made when she pulled off him.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Izuku said while removing the condom and tying it closed to prevent any spillage to occur.

“So what happens now?” Ruby asked now slightly confused.

“We could either get dressed and continue on with our day or we could just lay here and cuddle for a bit.” Izuku suggested.

“I think the second sounds better.” Ruby said while laying her head on Izuku’s chest.

‘Why do I have a feeling like someone’s going to kill me later?’ Izuku thought to himself as he began to fall asleep.

**_____Smut Ends Here_____**

**_____With Yang & The Others_____**

“IZUKU MIDORIYA IS A DEAD MAN!” Yang yelled with her hair now flaming and her eyes turning red, shocking everyone in the room.

“Where is this coming from?” Blake asked in shock.

“Call it my big sister instinkt.” Yang explained to her classmate.

**_____With John, Chas, Inko and Geraldine_____**

“John, what are you smirking about?” Chas asked the occult hero.

“Just pride in my son.” John explained.

“You mean because he won the sports festival? Right?” Inko asked, kind of afraid of the answer.

“Sure, let’s go with that.” John explained, causing Chas and Inko to groan and Geraldine to fail at holding back laughter.

‘Why does it feel like shit’s about to get worse?’ John thought to himself.

**_____With Endeavor_____**

“And we are live with the number 2 ranked pro hero, Endeavor.” a reporter in a studio introduced his guest.

“Great to be here.” Endeavor said with a scowl.

“So that sports festival was amazing. Your son got third place didn’t he?” the reporter asked.

“He would have gotten first if that thing he fought against didn’t employ cheap tricks.” Endeavor replied.

“What do you mean by cheap tricks?” The reporter asked.

“I mean sneaking up behind him and hitting him in the back to knock him out.” Endeavor replied.

“And what did you mean when you called him a thing?” the reporter asked.

“He doesn't have a quirk, he shouldn’t even be in UA, much less the hero course.” Endeavor explained.

“Isn’t that a bit harsh?” the reporter asked.

“If anything, I think I’m going easy on him. Needless to say, I will not be offering that thing an internship opportunity at my agency next week and I implore all other agencies to do the same.” Endeavor responded to the interviewer, before walking off the set.

“And that was the number 2 ranked hero Endeavor.” the reporter said in a shocked tone.

  
  


**Character Bio: Geraldine Chandler**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Quirk: Regenerate**

**Handedness: Right**

**Geraldine Chandler is Chas Chandler’s daughter and Izuku Midoriya’s best friend. She has a very rare healing quirk that lets her regenerate and grow entire body parts on herself or others with just a sample of blood. Of course, being Chas’ daughter, she can also fight when needed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: First lemmon written in one of my stories. Please send any constructive criticism or anything that can help me improve on this type of writing. Also a few things: As an american I’m using the American school year (August-June) so October is at the beginning of the school year. Also the state of New York’s age of consent is 17 years old and all the student characters are at least 17 at this point. Next chapter: Internships.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	12. Internships and Abductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as it says in the title

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

“Relax, it’s not like anyone knows what happened over the weekend.” Ruby tried to reaffirm Izuku as they walked towards the dorms.

“Then how come your sister has been sending threatening messages to my phone all weekend?” Izuku asked in fear.

“You know how protective she is.” Ruby responded while entering the dorm, causing a certain blonde to go on the attack.

“WHERE IS THE BASTARD?” Yang yelled while running towards the pair.

“What did I do?” Izuku asked while covering his crotch.

“If it wasn’t for what Endeavor did over the weekend I would be making your teeth into a necklace.

“What did Endeavor do?” Izuku asked in confusion.

“You don’t know?” Yang asked in shock.

“Midoriya.” a voice from behind began, “I tried to stop him, but he was on a warpath.”

“Stop him from what Todoroki?” Izuku asked, now even more confused.

“It might be better if we just show him.” Yang suggested.

**_____20 Minutes Later_____**

“THAT’S FUCKING BULLSHIT!” Izuku yelled in rage, “I WON THAT TOURNAMENT AND HE ACCUSES ME OF CHEATING AND ACCUSING ME OF NOT BEING HUMAN!”

“Calm down. We get that you're upset.” Yang began to try and calm him down.

“UPSET? I WAS UPSET WHEN I GOT MY LEG BLOWN OFF! I WAS UPSET WHEN I WAS THROWN INTO THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM WHILE NAKED IN HIGH SCHOOL!” Izuku yelled before switching to a more relaxed tone, “I’m sorry Yang. I shouldn't have snapped at you, you're not the one I’m mad at. That flaming prolapsed asshole is.”

“I’m sure this will all blow over eventually.” Ruby suggested.

“Hopefully.” Izuku replied.

“So how was the sex?” Blake asked causing Izuku to go pale and Ruby to comedicly pass out.

“Five seconds.” Yang said with her eyes going red before Todoroki and Weis freeze her in place.

“Run fast, run far and don’t look back.” Todoroki advised Izuku, who broke into a full sprint.

**_____Later After Picking Hero Names_____**

“Now that you picked your hero names we need to have a discussion about the media and public opinion.” Midnight explained to the students of both hero classes.

“Does this have anything to do with Endeavor’s interview?” Jaune asked, already knowing the answer.

“It does. You see, thanks to Endeavor’s words the first place student in the sports festival only has 1 internship offer compared to the 10,420 he had before the interview went live.” Midnight explained.

“I love it when the 1-A bastards get shown where they belong in this world.” Monoma voiced his opinion.

“He still got more offers than you did.” Nora was quick to point out, much to Monoma’s shame.

“You do remember how bad your fight went against him, right? Ren asked, causing Monoma to shrink down where he was sitting.

“At Least you still got one offer. Who is it from?” Ruby asked her boyfriend.

“My dad.” Izuku responded, “I think he sent them to all the recommended students.”

“It’s who I’m going with also.” Todoroki pointed out.

“Why exactly?” Izuku asked in shock.

“Cause it will really piss off my father and that amuses me.” Todoroki responds with a slight smile.

**_____Days Later, After The Stain Incident_____**

All that Izuku could comprehend at that moment was that he had defeated the hero killer. Granted he had help from both Tenya Iida and Shoto Todoroki, but still he bead Stain. Of course the feeling of accomplishment crashed when Endeavor immediately tried to take credit. Of course a certain support student happened to be recording from a fire escape from the nearest building.

“Does anyone hear something?” Izuku asked the other two students before a black mist enveloped him before disappearing.

**_____At The League Of Villains Hideout_____**

“Ok we have Hellblazer’s kid. Now what?” Shiguraki asked the voodoo priest.

“Now we send a message.” Papa Midnite said while setting up a webcam and a laptop.

“So your gonna livestream his torture?” Bakugo asked.

“We’re making a call kid.” Papa Midnite replied.

**_____With The Heroes_____**

“What’s the plan to find him?” John asked in fear.

“If we’re smart, nothing.” Endeavor replied.

“HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE THAT?” John yelled at the flame hero.

“What could we gain from rescuing that quirkless freak?” Endeavor replied, causing John to try to attack him.

“Forget about him John.” Chas tried to talk him down, “We’ll find your son.”

At this point a call came in over the webcam to show the League of Villains with Izuku tied down and a familiar voodoo priest who began to speak to the heroes.

“Hello John.” the priest began, “If you didn’t notice, I have your son. And if you and your fellow friends do what I ask, your son will not be harmed.”

“Not a chance, we don’t negotiate with villains.” Endeavor answered before anyone else could.

“Poor choice.” Papa Midnite replied while pulling out a cigar slicer, “Hold him down.”

John and Chas were appalled when Papa Midnite cut one of Izuku’s fingers off with the cigar slicer.

“Gentleman, If you want this kid alive, you’ll accept my demands.” Papa Midnite said while holding up the severed finger, “Talk to you later.”

At this point the call ended, and John and Chas both started taking swings at Endeavor.

**_____With The League_____**

“Was that really necessary?” Bakugo asked the priest in shock, “I might hate him, but he did nothing to you.”

“You want to truly destroy your enemy, you attack those he loves.” Papa Midnite explained, “Do you understand?”

“Perfectly.” Bakugo replied, forming a plan in his head.

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“What do you mean kidnapped?” Crow replied to the person calling him, “I see. Alright, I’ll tell them.”

“What was that about?” Yang asked, with Ruby looking confused.

“Yang, Ruby. One of your friends was kidnapped and is being tortured right now.” Crow explained.

“Who?” Ruby asked in fear.

“Your little boyfriend.” Crow revealed.

At this point Ruby was curled up in a fetal position crying while Yang was trying to comfort her sister. The noise brought Tai out, who escorted Crow where they couldn’t be heard and yelled at him for having no tact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So there's that. Shit is getting darker. Expect the rescue in the next chapter.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	13. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's escape from the League of Villains

**_____League of Villians_____**

“Ok it’s been several days and the only thing we managed to do was send three of the brat’s fingers to Hellblazer. What exactly is your endgame?” Shiguraki asked the voodoo priest while gesturing to the injured teen.

“Now we make another video.” Papa Midnight replied while getting ready for another tourture session.

“I know you're planning something, so I'm going to look the other way and loosen his restraints.” Shiguraki whispered to the explosive ex-hero student.

“Got it.” Bakugo replied.

**_____With John and Chas_____**

“Look John, we got every hero available looking and the teachers of UA are also looking for him.” Chas explained to the occult detective.

“I just feel like we could be doing more.” John explained, “I mean, that psycho has sent us three of his fingers just to taunt us.”

“John, you haven't slept in three days.” Chas reminded the occultist.

“Three days huh? Sounds like you're really serious about this.” an all too familiar voice said from behind them.

“Qrow, good to see you here to help.” John replied to the new arrival, “Nice to see you brought the girls and some blonde guy.”

“Hey, watch it Constantine.” Tai responded.

“He hasn’t slept in three days.” Chas excused his friend, “I’ve never seen him like this.”

“Any information come in?” Qrow asked, hoping to make his niece less worried.

“I’m not gonna lie.” John began to explain, “but all they have sent is the middle finger from his right and left hand and the pinky from his left.”

“Thankfully my daughter can use her quirk to regrow them when we find him.” Chas added.

“Any idea where they might be?” Tai asked.

“We tried to trace their IP address but thanks to Endeavor pissing off the villains, we got nothing.” John explained.

“Ladies and gentleman across the nation.” a voice from the office computer said, shocking the occupants of the agency.

“Today we have a special surprise for you all.” Papa Midnite said from the screen while gesturing to a restrained Izuku, “Today we’ll be doing an enucleation on our special patient today.”

“What exactly is an enucleation?” Yang asked in fear.

“Removing the eyes.” John responded.

Everyone watched in fear as Papa Midnite approached Izuku with a heated spoon and started holding his left eye open. When he got close, Izuku was able to get his hand loose and knocked the spoon out of the voodoo priest’s hand then proceeded to knock him to the ground. 

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

As Papa Midnite tried to get up Izuku began to undo his bonds, grab a handgun that Bakugo left for him to use to get out. Unfortunately, due to the damage in his hands, he couldn’t hold a gun properly. Izuku was able to get to the basement of the building and noticed that there was a furnace burning and heard Papa Midnite approaching from behind, in desperation, Izuku took the bullets from the clip and put them between his fingers.

“If you think that you can leave, then you are an idiot.” Papa Midnite said to the injured student, “I know for a fact you can’t even handle a gun in that state.”

At this point Papa Midnite began laughing, then Izuku began laughing, which in turn confused the voodoo priest until he noticed the empty clip in one hand and that his other was placed in the fire, with the bullets pointed in his direction. The heat caused the bullets to fire right into Papa Midnite’s chest.

“Damn Deku, did not expect that.” Bakugo responded in shock.

“Are you here to finish the job?” Izuku asked nonchalantly.

“Very funny.” Bakugo responds, before continuing, “I might hate you, but I’m not letting you be punished by someone who has something against your dad.”

At this point Bakugo lifted Izuku up and took him to the nearest hospital.

**_____Hours Later, At The Hospital_____**

“Ok idiot, in a few hours your hands will be healed and you’ll be physically fine.” Geraldine said to her old friend while both their fathers observed.

“How did you get out exactly?” John asked in confusion.

“Apparently the leader of the league didn’t like what he was doing so they had my binds loosened so I could escape and the yeft me a gun for protection against him.” Izuku replied.

“Thank god that villian guy took pity on you.” Chas replied.

“Nezu called and said that UA will pay for a therapist until you are mentally cleared.” John explained, “And Qrw, being the nice guy he is, recommended his sister, Raven to be your therapist.”

“Cool.” Izuku replied before a red and black blur suddenly tackled him.

“Izuku. Thank God you're okay.” Ruby said while hugging her boyfriend tightly.

“So good to see you again.” Izuku replied, rubbing her hair with his non-burned hand.

“It’s good to see you alive.” Yang said from the dorway, “I still want to beat you for what you did though.”

“Haven’t I suffered enough?” Izuku asked with Ruby still clinging to him.

“Suffered for what?” Tai asked in confusion.

“For how he won the sports festival.” Ruby replied before Yang could.

“Is this him?” a female voice asked from the hallway.

“It’s him.” Qrow replied before turning his attention to Izuku, “This is my sister, Raven Branwen.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Izuku. I’ll be your therapist for as long as you need me.” Raven told the teen before leaving.

“Can everyone leave for a bit, I want to talk to these two for a bit.” Geraldine requested, causing everyone to leave.

“So, what did I miss?” Izuku asked in curiosity.

“Well, Endeavor refused to try and help find you and tried to get other heroes to agree with him, but unfortunately no hero agreed with his ideal.” Geraldine began to explain, “So the hero commission revoked his license. Of course your father beat him half to death then proceed to shove an old wooden shovel handle up his ass.”

“Butthole splinters sound extremely uncomfortable.” Izuku replied, causing Ruby to continue the explanation.

“Then when he was in the hospital, some of the details of his home life were leaked and now, because no one likes child abusers, he is now in a state prison.” Ruby finished the explanation.

“He is probably someone’s prag right now.” Izuku pointed out.

“And now, Shoto and his siblings are living with their mother, who was let out of the mental hospital.” Ruby explained.

“Good for them.” Izuku responded.

“So, why exactly does her sister want to beat you up?” Geraldine asked, “Cause I doubt it’s because of the sports festival.”

“It’s because we had sex a few days before his kidnapping.” Ruby replied while pointing at Izuku.

“Does everyone need to know?” Izuku asked in embarrassment.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.” Geraldine reminded Izuku.

“Wait, WHAT?” Ruby asked, amused.

“He once sleepwalked into my naked and sleeped on the foot of my bed, like a dog.” Geraldine explained.

“So funny.” Ruby replied, while Izuku passed out from embarrassment.

**Character Bio: Chas Chandler**

**Age: 1437**

**Gender: Male**

**Quirk: Resurrection**

**Handedness: Right**

**John’s oldest friend (Beside his wife). Chas met John in England when John replied to his ad for a roommate. Natural with weapons and hand to hand combat, Chas’s quirk, Resurrection, allows him to heal from potentially fatal wounds.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: A few things to explain. Prag is a slang word in prison meaning sex slave. I made Raven a therapist cause in this story there was no events that caused her to do the same things Canon Raven did. Don’t expect Papa Midnite to be gone forever.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	14. Late Night Talks and Shower Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and Monoma's idea of a prank (Gone wrong)

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

“Ruby, why do the class B students live in the same dorm building as us?” Izuku asked his girlfriend.

“Due to the comments made by Monoma directed at our class Nezu decided that to get rid of the rivalry that all students in the hero course should live in the same dorm building.” Ruby explained.

“I guess that also explains why the building is also bigger.” Izuku deadpanned.

“Don’t worry, our rooms are still the same.” Ruby pointed out as she led the occultist into the dorms.

**_____Hours Later_____**

“No ones coming for you. So stop thinking you’ll get out of this.” Papa Midnite taunted Izuku while cutting off another one of his fingers.

“Looks like this should end.” Papa midnite said before slitting his prisoner’s throat.

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“Izuku, calm down. It’s just a nightmare, you're back in your room and no one is trying to hurt you.” Ruby tried to comfort him.

“Thank fuck it was just a nightmare.” Izuku said while rubbing his neck, “It’s just...It feels so real sometimes.”

“That’s normal.” Ruby began to reassure him, “Papa Midnite is dead, you don’t have to worry about him coming for you again.”

“At least there not as bad when you're here.” Izuku pointed out to his girlfriend.

“Come on, let's go down stairs and talk about this some more.” Ruby said while leading him to the kitchen.

“What are you two doing up so late?”Iida asked the two as they entered the kitchen.

“We could ask you the same question.” Izuku deadpanned.

“Fair enough.” Iida began to reply, “If you must know, I had a nightmare about the Stain incident.”

“I’m in a similar situation.” Izuku replied, “I had a nightmare from when I was kidnaped.”

“You know, it helps if you talk about it with someone.” Iida told his friend, “In mine you or Todoroki never showed up to fight Stain.”

“In mine Bakugo let Papa Midnite cut off all my fingers then let him kill me.” Izuku explained.

“I still can’t believe Bakugo was the one who saved you.” Ruby pointed out, “After all, he was the one who destroyed your leg.”

“It’s kind of interesting how he was the reason we even met.” Izuku reminded her.

“Right, he tried to harass me in that convenience store.” Ruby pointed out.

“So that’s how you two met.” a new voice said from behind them.

“Hey Pyrrah, can’t sleep?” Ruby asked the new arrival.

“Lots going on the last few days. At least we have an opportunity to get to know each other better.” Pyrrah began explaining, “What's with the earrings?”

“I’ve been curious about them also.” Iida replied to the question.

“Izuku got me the green one for a belated birthday gift and got a matching red one for his left ear and I put mine in my right ear as a symbol that I’m his and he is mine.” Ruby explained.

“Sounds like something you see in a romantic movie.” Pyrrah replied, causing the two males in the room to leave the two to their own devices.

**_____Izuku’s POV, The Next Morning_____**

‘Hopefully the nightmares won’t last long.’ Izuku thought to himself while showering.

As he exited the shower he noticed his towel and clothes were gone, along with his phone and keys. All that was left was a note.

**Enjoy getting to your room.**

**Love, Nieto Monoma**

“God damnit.” Izuku said to himself.

**_____With The Rest of the Hero Students_____**

“So I stole his stuff while he was showering.” Monoma said while laughing to himself while everyone else held disapproving glares.

“Why did you think this was a good idea?” Kendo asked the laughing blonde.

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Monoma said, not noticing Izuku entering the common room, with water still dripping from his hair and not making an attempt to cover himself.

“He could come down here completely naked with a look of “I want to murder you” directed twords you while holding a post-it note with your name on it.” Nora informed the idiot who hasn't taken the hint.

“Like that 1-A bastard would try anything.” Monoma replied, not noticing the looming shadow slowly approaching from behind him.

“Oh, I might try something.” Izuku whispered in the blondes ear, causing him to run with Izuku giving chase.

“Did that really happen?” Jaune asked in shock.

“Which part?” Weiss began to ask, face red at this point, “The part where the idiot decided to steal his clothes and was dumb enough to leave a signed note or Midoriya chasing him whille naked?”

“Both.” Jaune deadpanned.

“At least he’s…I don’t know where I was going with this one.” Yang responded to the whole thing.

**Character Bio: Pyrrah Nikos**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Quirk: Polarity**

**Handedness: Ambidextrous**

**A former tournament fighter, Pyrrah wanted to be more, so she joined the hero course at UA. Her quirk Polarity gives her control over metals.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: A bit of a short, comedic chapter after the kidnapping arc, complete with the damage to Izuku’s mind from the kidnapping. Up next, the training camp, followed by what I call, The Hell Arc.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	15. Camp Attack and All for One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attack on the summer camp and All for One

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

The trip to the training camp was hell. Getting thrown off a cliff by Mandalay and Pixie-Bob, that sucked. Having to fight several monsters made from rock and dirt, that was the icing on the cake. Getting groped by Pixie-Bob, now that was just unpleasant. But, at least Mandalay’s nephew punched Monoma in the crotch, that was funny. And the hot springs were nice.

“So Midoriya, how are things going between you and Ruby?” Jaune asked the occultist.

“Things are going ok.” Izuku replied, “We have fun.”

“I don’t see why that slut would want anything to do with a waste of skin and bones like yourself.” Monoma said while laughing, not noticing Izuku slowly approaching, “I mean, she is a slut, but you're quirkless.”

“You should really think about these things before you say them.” Izuku ays to the 1-B student while dunking his head under the water while he continues speaking, “I mean, I beat you up while naked last week and now pretty much everyone at UA now thinks your gay, and now I’m dunking your head in hot spring water, which most likely is 10% taint sweat.”

“Aren’t you going to stop him?” Ren asked Iida in shock.

“He does need to learn a lesson in humility.” Iida pointed out, “Judging by our late night talk last week, Miss Rose is a wonderful girl for Midoriya to be with.”

“What's his problem exactly?” Shinso asked.

“HE’S JUST AN ASSHOLE!” Nora yelled from the other side of the dividing wall.

“And like that, I’m getting out of here.” Izuku said, letting go of a disoriented Monoma.

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“Was that really necessary?” Weiss glared at the orangette.

“Yes, asshoe had it coming.” Nora replied, “It’s the closest I can come to breaking his legs.”

“By the way, Ruby.” Blake turned her attention to the younger student, “You never told us how it was.”

“What are you referring to exactly?” Pyrrah asked.

“Apparently her and her boyfriend hooked up, in a lack of better terms, a month ago.” Blake replied.

“I was going to kill him, but then the whole kidnapping thing happened, so we’re even at this point.” Yang replied.

“Spill missy!” Mina said to the girl.

“I don’t feel comfortable talking about that.” Ruby said, face now reddening.

“Leave her alone.” Yang tried to play the supportive big sister.

“Fine.” Mina sighed in defeat.

**_____The Next Morning_____**

“Is it just me, or is Tiger’s way of training Izuku and Yang supposed to be that violent?” Ruby asked Aizawa, who was watching with a smirk.

“Apparently, Tiger heard what Monoma said last night and he didn’t like it so his training is to take a beating from the two brawlers who are closest to you.” Aizawa told her in an amused tone.

“WHY CAN’T I FEEL MY EVERYTHING?” Monoma yelled in pain.

**_____Two Days Later, Izuku’s POV_____**

“You think you can stop me?” Muscular asked the occultist, who was protecting Kota from the roided out murderer.

“I killed Papa Midnite didn’t I?” Izuku asked the murderer sarcastically.

“What are you going to do? Shoot me like you did him?” Muscular asked, getting ready to start his killing spree.

“Infernum” Izuku said, causing the serial killer to burst into white hot flames, stopping them before he could die.

“”He’s not dead, is he?” Kota asked in fear.

“He’s not dead, just badly burnt so he’ll never walk again.” Izuku reassured the boy, “Come on, I’ll take you back to the cabin.”

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

‘Attention students, you are given permission to fight back against the villains. The villains are targeting Izuku Midoriya and Ruby Rose. Whoever comes into contact with them should be sure to get them to the main cabin.

“Why could they want you two?” Blake asked, putting on the gasmask Momo provided.

“Maybe they are targeting the winners of the sports festival.” Weiss suggested.

“That’s what I’d do.” Yang replied.

“Get to the cabin Ruby, as your vice representative, that’s an order.” Momo commanded while handing out gas masks.

“Got it.” Ruby replied before taking off.

‘This is fucked up!’ Ruby thought to herself while running towards the main campground.

“Is that one of the targets?” an excited voice asked before switching to a more serious voice, “Of course she is.”

“Twice! Calm yourself.” The patchwork villain said to the split personality villain before turning his attention towards Ruby, “Nice to see that you decided to make our job nice and easy. Now if you come in quietly, I will make sure that no harm comes to you.”

“As generous as that offer is, I’m going to have to decline.” Ruby replied while taking a combat stance.

“Have it your way.” Dabi replied while attacking.

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

“Why can’t I help fight?” Izuku asked in frustration.

“Because they are after you.” Aizawa reminded him.

“I can at least help defend here.” Izuku pointed out.

“I don’t want to hear it.” Aizawa said before the door was blown off its hinges by a plume of blue flames.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and morons!” Twice began before getting silenced by Dabi.

“TWICE!” Dabi yelled out, “Sorry about him. We just want Midoriya, if you give him to us we will leave.”

“Too bad.” Aizawa said to the villian, “Cause we aren't giving him to you.”

“We already got the girl!” Twice said, causing everyone to gain a look of shock.

“And if you come quietly, I will make sure no one else is harmed tonight.” Dabi replied for the other villain.

“Alright.” Izuku replied, shocking the heroes and the students in the building.

“Midoriya, I want you to really think this over.” Aizawa said to the occultist, “We can always save her later.”

“I’m alright with this.” Izuku replied to his teacher, “After all, I have escaped a villain group before.”

“That doesn't help.” Aizawa pointed out, “They did loosen your bonds and leave you a handgun.”

“I know what I’m doing!” Izuku said to the teacher, “Besides, like he said, if I come quietly then they will leave. Also, twenty three is the number one.”

With that he was gone, along with Ruby and all the villains. Ending the camp attack.

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“Where am I?” Ruby asked after regaining consciousness and noticing she was chained to a chair in nothing but a bra and panties, “And where are my clothes and why am I chained up?”

“You're below a bar that the villains are hiding out in.” Izuku responded while hung upside down and also stripped to his underwear, “And as to why you're chained and stripped, that’s so we can’t escape that easily. Besides, consider yourself lucky you're not hanging upside down.”

“Any Idea on how to get out of this?” Ruby asked while straining against the chains.

“Not right now, but I did give Aizawa the code for the tracker on my fake leg. Ranger told me about it after the first kidnapping incident” Izuku informed her before a blonde girl in a sailor uniform with a psychotic gleam in her eye began lowering Izuku towards the ground.

“Boss wants to see you two, so better get dressed.” Toga said while undoing Ruby’s bonds while gesturing to where their clothes were.

“They didn’t even leave all my clothes.” Izuku grumbled when all they left him was a pair of black pants and a black wife-beater shirt, “They left all yours.”

“You might want to hurry up.” Toga began, “The boss isn’t one you want to keep waiting.”

**_____5 Minutes Later_____**

“Good to see you two.” the silver haired villain leader said to the two students.

“And you are exactly?” Izuku asked the villain leader.

“My original name is Marcus Black.” the villain began to explain, “But I have gone by many names; Siphon, Big Bad Wolfe, Sylar, but you can call me All for One.”

“Why did you bring us here?” Ruby asked in fear.

“You little lady I want to take the daughter of one of the best heroes I have taken down and make her into a certifiably deadly villain.” All for One said to Ruby before switching focus to Izuku, “As for you, I need to destroy the symbol of peace, and what better way than to kill the next bearer of One for All.”

“I’m confused.” Izuku began, “What makes you think I’m All Might’s successor?”

“You got in UA on recommendation despite being quirkless, and you were able to win the sports festival without using One for All.” All for One began to explain, “It makes sense that All Might gave you his quirk.”

“None of that happened and All Might didn’t give me his quirk.” Izuku explained to the villian, “Everything I’ve done is stuff I was taught by Hellblazer.”

“In that case then, Garaki!” All for One yelled to the other person in the room, “Enjoy the new subject for your nomu project.”

“Of course sir.” the figure replied while dragging Izuku through a portal.

**_____Yang’s POV_____**

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Weiss asked the blonde while they were hiding behind a brick wall.

“Of course I do.” Yang began, “What am I supposed to do? Leave my sister with the villains.”

“I have to agree with yang on this one.” Momo replied, “After all, it’s why I came and gave her that tracker.”

“Super manly that you care about your sister that much.” Kirishima said while holding Yang on his shoulders.

“Plus, I kind of owe Midoriya for the Stain incident.” Iida replied while holding up Weiss.

“Any of you see anything?” Todoroki said while holding Momo.

“Just a bunch of those nomu things and...Shit!” Yang responded in shock.

“What is it?” Kirishima asked.

“Some doctor guy came in through a portal and has Midoriya with him.” Yang explained.

“What’s he doing?” Iida asked.

“It looks like he’s injecting some kind of drugs into him.” Momo pointed out, causing Weiss to gain a look of shock.

“He must be trying to make him into one of those things.” Weiss summarized as Momo began to create something.

“Yang, I need you to pull the pin from this, throw it through that window then close your eyes and cover your ears. Then rush in and grab Midoriya and run.” Momo told her while handing her a flashbang, causing her and Weis to go behind cover as Yang tossed the flashbang through the window.

The flashbang exploded, causing the doctor and Izuku to get dazed and Yang to make her move and grab the occultist and run out the building, meeting the other 5 in an alleyway.

“Where's Ruby?” Yang asked him.

“She’s still with the villain leader. He might be trying to turn her to his side.” Izuku explained to the group.

“We gotta get her out of there.” KIrishima began, “Do you remember where they were keeping you?”

“Their hideout is that bar that used to be owned by the lead singer of Limp Bizkit.” Izuku explained, “I get that you want to help her but I want you to let me handle it on my own.”

Why the fuck should we?” Yang asked as her eyes went red.

“Cause if I save her alone then we just escaped.” Izuku began to explain, “If you guys help save her then they will know that you helped and you will be arrested for vigilantism.”

“He’s right.” Momo pointed out.

“Ok, I get it. Just make sure she’s safe.” Yang said before leading the group away from the warehouse.

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“Don’t worry little one, this will only hurt for a few minutes.” All for One said while tearing off Ruby’s shirt and bra, “At least that’s what my son said.”

“Please, just let me leave.” Ruby said in fear as All for One started reaching for her back with a red glow coming from his hand.

“This might leave some scarring but I don’t care.” All for one replied before the door came crashing open.

The next few seconds were a blur as Izuku pushed Ruby out of the way and All for One placed his hand on Izuku’s back.

“MOTHERFUCKER!” Izuku yelled in pain as All for One passed a quirk through his back.

“THAT WASN’T MEANT FOR YOU!” All for One yelled before a similar looking figure broke in through the roof.

“Hello again father.” Mercury said to the shocked villain.”

“How did you know I was here?”All for One asked in shock.

Fuck you, that’s how.” Mercury replied before turning to Izuku, “Get her covered and get out of here.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” Izuku said while grabbing his hoodie that he had at the camp before handing it to Ruby, who promptly put it on before the two left.

“As for you.” Mercury said while reaching towards his father with One for All activated, “I’m going to really enjoy this.”

At that point Mercury used One for All to break his father’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Training camp and All for One in one chapter. And it only took 2 weeks to write. Soon the Hell arc begins.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	16. Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Eri

**Try to find the two hidden references.**

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“Excuse me Rubes, but I have to ask.” Yang began, “But why hasn't Izuku been leaving his room since you two got the all clear after the kidnapping?”

“It is quite alarming.” Weiss pointed out.

“Is he upset with us or something?” Blake asked.

“It’s not that.” Ruby began to explain, “He has been in a bad place since that one villian did that thing with the red energy to his back.”

“Has mom said what might be wrong?” Yang asked in concern.

“She thinks the stress from both that and his earlier kidnapping might have affected his mind to think he might be attacked at any moment.” Ruby explained.

“So he has PTSD?” a voice said from behind.

“Why do you even care?” Yang began to ask, “You are the one who usually tries to mess with him.”

“Because I was there when he was taken at the camp and I heard about him saving that one kid at the camp.” Monoma began to explain, “And judging by what I heard from Aizawa and Kan, he hasn’t been sleeping much.”

“Why is it even your concern?” Weiss asked.

“You’ve usually been really quick to attack him.” Blake pointed out.

“What do you even think would be the best way to help him?” Ruby asked, trying to look intimidating.

“For one thing, we need to let him make the first move. Can't help him until he admits he needs help.” Monoma begins to explain, “Secon, before that happens, you need to gain his trust by showing him you don’t mean to harm him. It’s kind of like dealing with a dog that was abused by a previous owner. You want him to see you as a source of safety and comfort.”

“How do you know all this?” Yang asked in shock.

“I’d rather much not talk about it.” Monoma explained with a sad tone, “Just know that it will not be an easy task.”

“That was actually pretty helpful.” Blake said as Monoma was leaving.

“Where is Midoriya today anyways?” Weiss began to ask, “I saw him leaving the building with his parents earlier.”

“Either therapy or some kind of activity to try and calm his mind after everything that happened the last few days.” Ruby explained.

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

‘Why did I agree to this?’ Izuku thought to himself while lighting a cigarette, ‘All the crowds and noise is just too overwhelming.’

His silent musings were interrupted when something crashed into his legs, causing him to take an attack stance, before noticing it was a small child.

To say the girl was afraid was an understatement. As soon as she met eyes with him she immediately looked away as another person approached from where she had come from. Izuku knew the look she had in her eye, it was the same look he saw every time he looked in the mirror after the camp attack.

“Eri, come here, leave the nice man alone.” the man said, causing Izuku to look up at the man who for some reason was wearing gloves and a plague mask, “Sorry about my daughter, she just got away from me for a moment.”

Izuku looked at the little girl clinging to his legs before replying to the masked man, “I don’t know she seems awfully scared of you.”

“You know how children are.” the man begins explaining, “She thinks she's going to be punished but you and I both know she won't be punished. Now hand her over.”

“I would if she was actually your child.” Izuku said, catching the man off guard, “Anyone who took 10th grade biology knows that the chances of a man with black hair having a child with white hair are really slim.”

“I assure you she’s my child.” the girl’s “father” tried to reason.

“Also, I’m pretty sure anyone who could see the condition of her clothes, the bandages on her arms and the fact she’s clearly afraid of you.” Izuku explained, at this point feeling heat spread throughout his body before speaking to the girl, “Alright love, in the building I was leaning against, there is a man with dirty blonde hair and a woman with green hair like mine, they will keep you safe.”

At this point the girl left, causing the plague doctor to pull a gun on Izuku.

“You will regret this.” Plague Doctor said, aiming at Izuku, causing him to shoot a jet of green fire towards the villain.

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“Ruby. Yang. What’s the occasion?” Tai asked his two daughters, who decided to visit.

“We need to ask you some things.” Ruby said while looking at the ground.

“What is it?” Tai asked before getting a concerned look, “Neither of you are pregnant are you?”

“No, it’s something else.” Ruby replied in shock.

“What's wrong?” Tai asked his daughter in a concerned tone.

“Her boyfriend has a mild case of PTSD after the camp incident.” Yang began to explain, “Sorry Ruby, but if you explained it we’d be here until curfew.”

“PTSD huh. I can see why he’d have it at this point. It has been an eventful year for him so far.” Tai replied, “I’ll help you however I can, but Raven would be the better person to ask.”

“She’s a busy woman and we didn't want to bother her on her day off.” Ruby began to explain, “We just need to know how to treat it without having to dope him out of his mind.”

“Got it, something that works well is service animals. If you need it I can pull some strings and get Zwai certified, he is smart for a dog.” Tai explained to his daughters

“If you think it will work.” Ruby replied.

“Just how bad is it?” Tai asked his daughter.

“He hasn’t been sleeping much and he’s made a habit of punching mirrors when he looks at his reflection.” Ruby explained.

“Also, he refuses to be near large amounts of people or sit with his back to the door.” Yang added.

“Fuck, you’d think this kid would catch a break at some point.” Tai replied before getting cut off by Ruby’s phone ringing.

“Here Rubes, let me take this for you.” Yang said while taking Ruby’s phone and walking out of the room.

“You think having a service animal will help?” Ruby asked.

“Helped me after the incident eleven years ago.” Tai replied, “Granted, it was Zwai’s father back then.”

“Ruby.” Yang said from the doorway, looking like someone sucked her soul out, “We have to get to the hospital.”

“What happened?” Tai asked, shocked at the look in his eldest daughter’s eyes.

“They wouldn’t say. Just that Izuku was admitted after getting into a fight with a mafia leader.” Yang explained.

“This ought to be a good story.” Tai said while getting his keys.

**_____Later, at the hospital_____**

“What exactly happened?” Yang asked as soon as she saw the boy’s parents.

“We were in a restaurant and this little girl came running right to us and said the guy in the alleyway sent her so John went to check it out and saw Izuku burning some guy alive before passing out.” Inko said while John was holding her shoulder.

“Thankfully the bloke Izuku was burning was a S class villain who was holding a gun so it was called self defense.” John explained, “That and there was also the little girl he saved.”

“I thought his fire attacks didn’t involve attacking, just saying the words and standing back.” Tai pointed out, causing Ruby to gain a look of shock.

“That one villian leader.” Ruby began to explain, “He said he could both take and give quirks to his victims. You think he might have given him a fire quirk?

“Did this villian have silver hair and a shitty goatee?” John asked.

“Yeah, and he called himself All for One.” Ruby replied, causing John to gain a brief look of terror before a doctor approached.

“I’m looking for John Constantine and Inko Midoriya.” the doctor said while reading from a medical chart.

“That's us.” John replied, “What’s the damage?”

“No damage, he’s just really tired.” The doctor replied, “However you should know that he did burn all the eumelanin from his hair and it’s permanent.”

“So that means?” Inko asked.

“His hair is now completely white. Now we ran some tests and it will still grow, just completely white.” the doctor explained.

“And what about the girl?” Inko asked.

“We ran some tests to try and find out who she is and we got nothing. From what we can see, she doesn't legally exist. As for her condition, she is fine aside from some scarring on her arms. However she refuses to leave your son’s side.” The doctor explained while leading them to one of the hospital rooms.

“Can we see him?” John asked.

“Why do you think I was leading you to his room?” The doctor explained before looking at Ruby, Yang and Tai, “Although I can only let in family at the moment.”

“It’s ok she's his fiance.” Tai said while gesturing to Ruby.

“Got it.” the doctor replied while letting the three into the room.

“Did you just lie to a doctor and say Ruby was his fiance?” Yang asked in shock.

“Yeah, she looked like she should be able to see him.” Tai began to explain, “Also, I wouldn’t mind him actually marrying Ruby.”

“Did you just admit that you're ok with Ruby getting married to him?” Yang asked in shock.

**_____With John, Inko and Ruby_____**

“Who are you?” the little girl asked with a look of fear in her eyes.

“We’re his parents.” John said before gesturing towards Ruby, “And she is his girlfriend. We aren't going to hurt you.”

“You're not going to send me back to the bird people are you?” the girl asked.

“Of course not. Why would we want to?” Inko said, reassuring the girl.

“What’s your name anyways?” Ruby asked while crouching down to meet her eyes.

“Eri.” Eri replied before asking, “What’s yours?”

“My name is Ruby, kind of like your eyes.” Ruby replied.

“What’s going on? Where am I?” Izuku asked while waking up.

“You're awake.” Ruby said while helping her boyfriend sit up.

“What happened?” Izuku asked, still confused.

“You sort of burned a villian half to death after you met little Eri here?” John replied.

“How is she?” Izuku asked with a concerned tone.

“You could ask her yourself. She is still clinging to your arm like it’s a Hello Kitty plush.” Inko replied while gesturing to Eri.

“I’m ok now.” Eri replied while looking up at him.

“What are we going to do with her?” Izuku asked.

“Well she’s a curious case.” the doctor explained, “We would put her in foster care but because she isn't in any system, we have to find something else to do with her.”

“What do you recomend?” John asked the doctor.

“Well either you and your wife could take her in.” the doctor began to explain, “But due to the fact she refused to be separated from your son, she could stay with him at UA. If that’s ok with him that is. The principal there already gave it the go ahead.”

“So it’s either stay with mom and dad or stay with me?” Izuku asked before gesturing to Eri, “I’ll take her.”

“Are you absolutely sure about this?” John asked his son in a concerned tone, “Think about this for at least more than a second.”

“I’m ok with this.” Izuku replied, “After all, it wouldn’t be the worst thing I’ve taken up in an afternoon.”

“What’s the worst thing you picked up in an afternoon?” Ruby asked.

“It’s a three way tie between daytime drinking, spending an extended period of time with a muffin obsessed idiot and playing Grand Theft Auto.” Izuku explained.

“Ok, the first two I get, but how is Grand Theft Auto on the list?” Inko asked in confusion.

“It kind of made me numb to sex, drugs, violence and casual racism.” Izuku explained.

“You need serious psychological help.” Ruby replied.

“I’m trying.” Izuku responded, “Let’s get back to the dorms.”

**_____Izuku’s POV, at the dorms_____**

“So, a couple questions.” Kaminari asked the four who walked into the dorms, “Why does Midoriya look like Anthony Kiedis during the Woodstock 99 concert? What's with the child? And why does he smell like a bonfire?”

“I’d rather not talk about it right now.” Izuku replied.

“Come on.” Ashido replied from behind him.

“Fine then.” Izuku said before Ruby and Yang took Eri away from the prying students, “If you must know she was basically a prisoner of some mafia leader in a plague mask who I ended up burning half to death. As for my hair, I accidentally burned all the eumelanin in my hair and yes, it’s permanent.”

The two students were shocked at the response before Izuku left them to their own devices.

  
  


**Character Bio: Izuku Midoriya**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Quirk: Light my Fire (Previously Quirkless)**

**Handedness: Ambidextrous**

**UA student, son of John Constantine and Inko Midoriya and boyfriend to classmate Ruby Rose, Izuku is currently mentaly unwell after getting his leg blown off by a former classmate, getting kidnaped and tortured by Papa Midnite, getting kidnapped by the League of Villains during the camp attack, almost getting turned into a nomu than finally getting a quirk forced on him by All for One, Izuku has a mild case of PTSD.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: After a brief battle with writer's block and self-quarantining due to COVOID 19 I’m back to writing. As for introducing Eri, I was going to do it after the hell arc but I decided to do that and the culture festival before the inevitable journey to hell storyline I have planned. As you all can tell, I’m putting a lot of Red Hot Chili Peppers references in this.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	17. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a vocalist.

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“So, we have almost everyone for the performance at the culture festival except for a lead singer.” Jiro began explaining, “We have Kaminari and Tokoyami on guitar, Momo on keyboards and sampling, I’m on bass and Xiao Long on drums.”

“We just need a vocalist.” Momo pointed out to the others.

“Hey Rubes, can your boyfriend sing?” Yang asked her sister.

“Not gonna ask if she wants to sing?” Kaminari asked the blonde.

“Not really big on performing in front of audiences.” Ruby informed the electric blonde, “But he can sing, he does to get Eri to sleep.”

“That's nice, but do you have any proof of this?” Jiro asked while Ruby pulled her phone out.

“Just watch.” Ruby replied while showing a video of Izuku playing an acoustic guitar while singing to Eri.

**Love of mine, someday you will die**

**But I'll be close behind**

**I'll follow you into the dark**

**No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white**

**Just our hands clasped so tight**

**Waiting for the hint of a spark**

**If Heaven and Hell decide**

**That they both are satisfied**

**Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs**

**If there's no one beside you**

**When your soul embarks**

**Then I'll follow you into the dark**

**In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule**

**I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black**

**I held my tongue as she told me**

**"Son, fear is the heart of love"**

**So I never went back**

**If Heaven and Hell decide**

**That they both are satisfied**

**Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs**

**If there's no one beside you**

**When your soul embarks**

**Then I'll follow you into the dark**

**You and me have seen everything to see**

**From Bangkok to Calgary**

**And the soles of your shoes are all worn down**

**The time for sleep is now**

**But it's nothing to cry about**

**'Cause we'll hold each other soon**

**In the blackest of rooms**

**If Heaven and Hell decide**

**That they both are satisfied**

**Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs**

**If there's no one beside you**

**When your soul embarks**

**Then I'll follow you into the dark**

**Then I'll follow you into the dark**

“That was beautiful.” Momo said with tears in her eyes.

“He’s our new singer.” Jiro responded, not noticing Isuku walking in the room with Eri clinging to his shoulders.

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

“Who's the new singer?” Izuku asked while letting Eri off his back.

“You, if you're up to it.” Jiro replied.

“You have to do it.” Kaminari added.

“I don’t know.” Izuku replied before shiting his focus to Eri, “What do you think Uni-Kitty?”

“I always enjoy hearing you sing papa.” Eri said, causing everyone to smile at her optimism.

“Alright, I’m in.” Izuku said to the relief of everyone in the room before asking, “What songs will we be doing?”

“We’ll be playing If You Have To Ask, Give It Away, Under The Bridge and because Kaminari refused to play unless we played it, Sir Psycho Sexy. Any suggestions?”

“That last one seems extremely inappropriate, but as for suggestions, I have one, but I don’t want them to know what I’m planning to do.” Izuku said while gesturing to Ruby and Eri.

Seeing this Yang led her sister and the small child out of the room so Izuku could give his song suggestion.

“The song I want to add is Blood Sugar Sex Magik by Red Hot Chilli Peppers.” Izuku informed her.

“Might I ask why?” Jiro asked in curiosity.

“It’s a funny story really.” Izuku began to explain.

**_____Begin Flashback_____**

‘Ok, she said 6:00, so 30 minutes early should give us enough time to get there.’ Izuku thought to himself while entering Ruby’s dorm room and seeing what he considered both the most funny and most adorable thing he had seen his girlfriend doing, she was getting ready while singing along to the music coming from her earbuds.

“Blood sugar baby, She's magik, Sex magik sex magik. Blood sugar baby, She's magik, Sex magik sex magik. Blood sugar crazy, She has it ,Sex magik sex magik. Blood sugar baby,She's magik, Sex magik sex magik” Ruby sang to herself while getting ready, not noticing the fact that her boufriend was both laughing silently while recording a video of her on his phone.

“Didn’t think you were into that type of music.” Izuku said, scaring Ruby.

“That wasn’t funny.” Ruby said while glaring daggers at Izuku.

“It was kind of funny.” Izuku replied while stifling his laughter.

“Keep laughing and I won’t do that thing that you really like.” Ruby responded, causing Izuku to immediately stop laughing.

“I’ll be good.” Izuku began, “Please keep using my chest as a pillow at night.”

“God, you're easy.” Ruby said while they left the dorm.”

**_____Flashback End_____**

“So you want to keep a running joke you have with your girlfriend going?” Jiro asked, “I can respect that.”

“So that means?” Izuku asked in confusion.

“We’ll cut Sir Psycho Sexy to do your song instead.” Jiro explained, causing Kaminari to gain a look of displeasure, “Besides, Aizawa vetoed it due to the fact it is about an oversexed man and the ways he liked having sex.”

“I don’t see why we can’t do it.” Kaminari replied.

“There will be children attending the festival.” Jiro reminded him.

“Besides, we can use it for our soundcheck.” Tokoyami suggested.

“It won't be the same.” Kaminari responded.

“I will not sing about how there's a devil in my dick and some demons in my semen or turning a female cop’s cherry pie into jam in front of my daughter.” Izuku scolded the electric blonde.

“He has a point.” Momo responded, “Also. What?”

“Those are some of the lyrics in the song.” Izuku responded.

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“Ok, you want to take your iron, softwood and wooden block toy and take them to the crafting table.” Ruby explained to Eri.

“Now what do I do?” Eri asked.

“You use them to craft a wooden block stereo.” Yang explained to the white haired girl.

“I DID IT!” Eri yelled out after finishing the DIY project in the game.

“What are you playing?” Izuku asked while entering the room.

“Animal Crossing.” Ruby replied.

“So, are you going to be our lead singer?” Yang asked.

“Yeah, and we’re not doing Sir Psycho Sexy now.” Izuku replied.

“Thank God. That song was too sexist.” Yang responded.

  
  


**Character Bio: Kyoka Jiro**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Quirk: Earphone Jack**

**Handedness: Right**

**Daughter to two former musicians and a hero course student, Kyoka Jiro is a sarcastic and somewhat shy girl who besides training to be a hero, is also an aspiring musician. Her quirk allows her to use the earphone lacks attached to her earlobes as a sort of improvised radar and as an attack when attached to specialized speakers on her gloves and boots.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: A little slice of life segment. Next chapter is the culture festival and the beginning of the hell arc. Before you go in the reviews and complain about the lack of the licensing exam arc and the Overhaul raid arc, I could not figure out how to make the licence exam work with the transplanted characters and the fact I had Overhaul taken out in the last chapter explains that one. Quick fact: all the songs that are going to be used come from the same album by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. Said album is what I named this story after. I Will Follow You Into The Dark is by Death Cab For Cutie. The hidden references last chapter was the chapter’s title, a Slipknot song about hating oneself and wanting to die, and Izuku’s quirk name is a song by The Doors.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	18. Introducing: Freaky Styley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Culture Festival.

“Where the fuck were you?” Jiro asked Izuku as he finally showed up at the last minute.

“Sorry I’m late. I had to pick up some things then some weird shitinvolving a villian youtuber went down.” Izuku began to explain before Jiro cut him off.

“Doesn't matter, you're here now. I would say to get changed but we don't have enough time for that, so you’ll have to make due with what you're wearing now.” Jiro said while looking over his appearance, “Maybe lose the tie and button down at some point.”

It was at that point that Present Mic began his introduction.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I PRESENT TO YOU, THE CLASS 1-A DANCERS AND THE MAIN EVENT MAKING THEIR WORLDWIDE DEBUT IS YANG XIAO LONG ON DRUMS, KYOKA JIRO ON BASS, MOMO YAOYOROZU ON KEYBOARDS, DENKI KAMINARI ON RHYTHM GUITAR, FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI ON LEAD GUITAR AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST IZUKU MIDORIYA ON LEAD VOCALS. I GIVE GREAT PLEASURE IN INTRODUCING, FREAKY STYLEY!”

As he said each students name they each went to their respective instrumentsWith Izuku being the last onto the stage. As Present Mic said the name Freaky Styley, they began playing with Izuku grabbing the mic stand and dragging it to the cheering audience before he started singing.

**Oh, oh**

**What I got you got to give it to your mamma**

**What I got you've got to give it to your pappa**

**What I got you got to give it to your daughter**

**You do a little dance and then you drink a little water**

**What I got you got to get it put it in you**

**What I got you got to get it put it in you**

**What I got you got to get it put it in you**

**Reeling with the feeling, don't stop, continue**

**I realize I don't want to be a miser**

**Confide with sly you'll be the wiser**

**Young blood is the lovin' upriser**

**How come everybody wanna keep it like the Kaiser**

**Give it 'way, give it 'way, give it 'way now**

**Give it 'way, give it 'way, give it 'way now**

**Give it 'way, give it 'way, give it 'way now**

**I can't tell if I'm a kingpin or a pauper**

**Greedy little people in a sea of distress**

**Keep your more to receive your less**

**Unimpressed by material excess**

**Love is free, love me, say, "Hell, yes"**

**Low brow but I rock a little know how**

**No time for the piggies or the hoosegow**

**Get smart get down with the pow wow**

**Never been a better time than right now**

**Bob Marley poet and a prophet**

**Bob Marley taught me how to off it**

**Bob Marley walkin' like he talk it**

**Goodness me can't you see I'm gonna cough it**

**Give it 'way, give it 'way, give it 'way now**

**Give it 'way, give it 'way, give it 'way now**

**Give it 'way, give it 'way, give it 'way now**

[ **Oh, oh yeah** ](https://genius.com/Red-hot-chili-peppers-give-it-away-lyrics#note-857001)

**Give it 'way, give it 'way, give it 'way now**

**Give it 'way, give it 'way, give it 'way now**

**Give it 'way, give it 'way, give it 'way now**

**I can't tell if I'm a kingpin or a pauper**

It was at this point that Tokoyami and Kaminari began playing a solo that no one but the band could tell that they were playing backwards, while Izuku was taking his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt, showing off a fresh chest tattoo of a red rose with blood on the stem.

**Lucky me swimming in my ability**

**Dancing down on life with agility**

**Come and drink it up from my fertility**

**Blessed with a bucket of lucky mobility**

**My mom, I love her 'cause she love me**

**Long gone are the times when she scrub me**

**Feelin' good my brother gonna hug me**

**Drink my juice young love chug-a-lug me**

**Ah, there's a river born to be a giver**

**Keep you warm won't let you shiver**

**His heart is a never gonna wither**

**Come on, everybody, time to deliver**

**Give it 'way, give it 'way, give it 'way now**

**Give it 'way, give it 'way, give it 'way now**

**Give it 'way, give it 'way, give it 'way now**

**I can't tell if I'm a kingpin or a pauper**

**What I got you got to give it to your mamma**

**What I got you've got to give it to your pappa**

**What I g**

**ot you got to give it to your daughter**

**You do a little dance and then you drink a little water**

**What I got you got to get it put it in you**

**What I got you got to get it put it in you**

**What I got you got to get it put it in youReeling with the feeling, don't stop, continue**

**I realize I don't want to be a miser**

**Confide with sly you'll be the wiser**

**Young blood is the lovin' upriser**

**How come everybody wanna keep it like the Kaiser**

**Give it 'way, give it 'way, give it 'way now**

**Give it 'way, give it 'way, give it 'way now**

**Give it 'way, give it 'way, give it 'way now**

**Give it 'way, give it 'way, give it 'way now**

**Give it away now**

**Give it away now**

**Give it away now**

**Give it away now**

**Give it away now**

**Give it away now**

**Give it away now**

**Give it away now**

**Give it away now**

**Give it away now**

**Give it away now**

**Give it away now**

**Give it away now**

**Give it away now**

**Give it away now**

**Give it away now**

**Give it away now**

**Give it away now**

**Give it away now**

**Give it away now**

**Yeah**

“We're calling audibles here. SHIT! WOOOO!” Izuku yelled into his mic

“I LOVE, I LOVE, KILLER WHALES, AND I LOVE MANGOS, AND IGGY POP TOO! I LOVE IGGY POP, AND EATING AND GETTING UP IN THE MORNING AND GOING SWIMMING, AND TAKING A GOOD SHIT AND I LOVE ALL OF YOU TOO!” Kaminari yelled into his mic, causing everyone on stage and in the audience to gain a brief look of shock before the band began their next song.

**A wanna be gangster thinkin' he's a wise guy**

**Rob another bank, he's a sock 'em in the eye guy**

**Tank head, Mr. Bonnie and Clyde guy**

**Look him the eye, he's not my kinda guy**

**Never wanna be confusion proof**

**Pudding's sweet but too aloof**

**Orange eye girl with a backslide dew said**

**Yo homie, who you talkin' to?**

**A backed up paddywagon mackin' on a cat's ass**

**One uppercut to the cold upper middle class**

**Born to storm on boredom's face**

**And a little lust to the funky ass Flea bass**

**Most in the race just lose their grace**

**The blackest hole in all of space**

**Crooked as a hooker, now suck my thumb**

**Anybody wanna come get some?**

**(If you have to ask) You'll never know**

**Funky motherfuckers will not be told to go**

**(If you have to ask) You'll never know**

**Funky motherfuckers will not be told to go**

**Don't ask me why I'm flyin' so high**

**Mr. Bubble meets superfly in my third eye**

**Searchin' for a soul-bride, she's my freakette**

**Soak it up inside, deeper than a secret**

**Much more than meets the eye**

**To the funk, I fall into my new ride**

**My hand, my hand**

**Magic on the one is a medicine man**

**Thinkin' of a few taboos that I ought to kill**

**Dancin' on their face like a stage on Vaudeville**

**I feel so good can't be understood**

**Booty of a hoodlum rockin' my red hood**

**(If you have to ask) You'll never know**

**Funky motherfuckers will not be told to go**

**(If you have to ask) You'll never know**

**Funky motherfuckers will not be told to go**

At this point Tokoyami began playing a killer solo while Izuku began jumping towards where Kaminari was playing, who then in turn, began jumping in the same way towards Izuku, with the two meeting halfway before Kaminari began playing and Izuku began dancing in an exaggerated manner, getting close to all the band members before grabbing Ruby from the dance crew and taking her to the center of the stage and beginning some weird dance that kind of looked like a marionette before ending the song and removing his shirt, showing a fresh tattoo on his back that looked like angel wings while also covering his back scar before beginning the next song.

As soon as Yang began the all to familiar drumbeat, followed by the guitars and bass coming in she inwardly cringed at the song being played, most likely as a way for Izuku to mess with her.

**Blood sugar sucker fish in my dish**

**How many pieces do you wish**

**Step into a heaven where I keep it on the soul side**

**Girl, please me, be my soul bride**

**Every woman has a piece of Aphrodite**

**Copulate to create a state of sexual light**

**Kissing her virginity, my affinity**

**I mingle with the gods, I mingle with divinity**

**Blood sugar baby, she magik**

**Sex magik, sex magik**

**Blood sugar baby, she magik**

**Sex magik, sex magik**

**Blood sugar crazy, she has it**

**Sex magik, sex magik**

**Blood sugar baby, she magik**

**Sex magik, sex magik**

**Glorious euphoria is my must**

**Erotic shock is a function of lust**

**Temporarily blind, dimension to discover**

**In time, each into the other**

**Uncontrollable notes from her snow-white throat**

**Fill a space in which two bodies float**

**Operatic by voice, a fanatic by choice**

**Aromatic is the flower, she must be moist**

**Blood sugar baby, she magik**

**Sex magik, sex magik**

**Blood sugar baby, she magik**

**Sex magik, sex magik**

**Blood sugar crazy, she has it**

**Sex magik, sex magik**

**Blood sugar baby, she magik**

**Sex magik, sex magik**

At this point Tokoyami began his guitar solo, which was shorter than the other guitar solos played so far, before Izuku began the chorus again.

**Blood sugar baby, she magik**

**Sex magik, sex magik**

**Blood sugar baby, she magik**

**Sex magik, sex magik**

**Blood sugar crazy, she has it**

**Sex magik, sex magik**

**Blood sugar baby, she magik**

**Sex magik, sex magik**

As Kaminari began his solo Ruby at this point realized why Izuku had chosen this song. He chose it so she could see and hear him perform it, and there would be plenty of videos of it for years to come.

**Blood sugar baby, she magik**

**Sex magik, sex magik**

**Blood sugar baby, she magik**

**Sex magik, sex magik**

**Blood sugar crazy, she has it**

**Sex magik, sex magik**

**Blood sugar baby, she magik**

**Sex magik, sex magik**

“I want to thank you all for coming out here tonight and watching us perform tonight. We really appreciate it. Also the dance crew. You were amazing. And the stage crew, we haven't forgotten anyone tonight.” Izuku said to the audience, noticing his and Ruby’s families in the front row with Eri currently being held by Inko while smiling ear to ear, “We have two more songs were going to sing and this next one, if you know the words sing it along. It’s called Under The Bridge.”

At this point Jiro began playing the intro before Izuku began singing with several of the audience members, the dance crew and even the stage hands singing along.

**Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partner**

**Sometimes I feel like my only friend**

**Is the city I live in, the city of angels**

**Lonely as I am, together we cry**

**I drive on her streets 'cause she's my companion**

**I walk through her hills 'cause she knows who I am**

**She sees my good deeds and she kisses me windy**

**Well, I never worry, now that is a lie**

**I don't ever wanna feel like I did that day**

**But take me to the place I love, take me all the way**

**'Cause I don't ever wanna feel like I did that day**

**But take me to the place I love, take me all the way**

**Yeah, yeah yeah**

**It's hard to believe that there's nobody out there**

**It's hard to believe that I'm all alone**

**At least I have her love, the city, she loves me**

**Lonely as I am, together we cry**

**I don't ever wanna feel like I did that day**

**But take me to the place I love, take me all the way**

**'Cause I don't ever wanna feel like I did that day**

**But take me to the place I love, take me all the way**

**Yeah, yeah yeah**

**Oh, no, no, no, yeah yeah**

**Love me, I say, yeah yeah**

**One time**

At this point everyone in the audience began holding out lighters, their phones and fire quirks on their weakest flames as Izuku began the outro to the song.

**(Under the bridge downtown) Is where I drew some blood**

**(Under the bridge downtown) I could not get enough**

**(Under the bridge downtown) Forgot about my love**

**(Under the bridge downtown) I gave my life away**

**Yeah, yeah yeah**

**Oh, no, no, no, yeah yeah**

**Here I stay, yeah yeah**

**Here I stay**

“That was beautiful.” Izuku said to the audience, “That light show was awesome. Anyways, our last song is an old one. It was originally written in 1967 by Jimi Hendrix. It’s called Fire.”

At this point the entire band began playing while Izuku began running around the stage and singing the verses with Kaminari and Jiro joining him on the chorus.

**Well, alright**

**Now, dig this**

**You don't care for me, I don't care 'bout that**

**You got a new fool, huh? I like it like that, ha-ha**

**I have only one burnin' desire**

**Oh, ah, could I make love with your fire?**

**Let me stand next to your fire** **_(Fire, fire, fire)_ **

**Let me stand next to your fire** **_(Burnin', smoky fire)_ **

**Let me stand next to your fire** **_(Freaky, static fire)_ **

**Let me stand next to your fire** **_(Aw yeah)_ **

**Wah-huh**

**Now, just listen to this**

**Stop actin' so crazy**

**Say your mom ain't home, ain't my concern**

**Just don't play with me, and you won't get burned**

**I have only one burnin' desire**

**I'm gonna be doin' it in your fire**

**Let me stand next to your fire** **_(Fire, fire, fire)_ **

**Let me stand next to your fire** **_(Oh, to your fire)_ **

**Let me stand next to your fire** **_(Freaky, static fire)_ **

**Let me stand next to your fire** **_(Aw yeah)_ **

**Oh, move over, Rover, and let ChargeDolt take over**

**You know he's bad, you know he drowns, you know who he gives it to, yeah, ah yeah**

**That's right**

**Now, dig this**

**You try to give me your money, you better save it, babe**

**Save it for your rainy day**

**I have only one burnin' desire**

**Oh, can I make love over your fire?**

**Let me stand next to your fire** **_(Fire, funky, fire)_ **

**Let me stand next to your fire** **_(Freaky, static fire)_ **

**Let me stand next to your fire** **_(Oh, to your fire)_ **

**Let me stand next to your fire**

**You better slide yo ass over, girl**

**'Cause I'm comin' through once, and I'm comin' the way you must be**

As soon as the song ended the band put down their instruments before bringing the dance crew and stage hands on stage and bowed to the audience before the curtains came down. At this point Izuku began balancing his weight on his robotic leg before sitting on the stage and removing his shoe.

“Midoriya, are you alright? You look like you're in pain.” Iida asked his classmate in concern.

“You remember during the performance of If You Have To Ask when me and Kaminari were jumping towards each other?” Izuku asked in pain.

“Yeah, that was amazing.” Kaminari replied.

“Well, I didn’t land quite right on the last jump and I think I might have broken my heel bone or something.” Izuku responded.

“Do you need us to get Recovery Girl for you or something?” Momo asked the singer.

“Just make me some crutches and I’ll make my way to her exhibit. I’m sure the audience would love a demonstration of her quirk instead of the lecture about how it works.” Izuku responded.

**_____Hours Later_____**

“So Uni-Kitty, how did you enjoy the festival?” Izuku asked his adopted daughter.

“It was amazing. You sang and mommy danced to your singing.” Eri replied before switching to a more blunt tone, “Although your dancing was not as amazing.”

“She’s got you there Izu.” Ruby began teasing her boyfriend.

“I’m feeling the love girls.” Izuku responded in a fake offended tone while pointing to his heart, “Right here in the strawberry tart.”

“Strawberry tart?” Eri asked in confusion.

“It’s a British slang term meaning heart.” Izuku explained while pulling something from a bag, “By the way, this is for you. They didn’t have candy apples so last night I got the ingredients for them and made some just in case.”

“How is it?” Ruby asked as Eri began eating the candy apple.

“So sweet.” Eri replied with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Songs used  
> Give It Away - Red Hot Chili Peppers  
> If You Have To Ask - Red Hot Chili Peppers  
> Blood Sugar Sex Magik - Red Hot Chili Peppers  
> Under The Bridge - Red Hot Chili Peppers  
> Fire - Red Hot Chili Peppers - Originally by Jimi Hendrix
> 
> Next is the Hell Arc. Get ready for that.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	19. Welcome to Hell (We Have Cookies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hell arc begins.

**_____Unknown POV_____**

“Are you sure he’s the one?” The red skinned, winged demon asked.

“Of course he is.” The demon girl with pale skin, black hair and white eyes began to explain, “He’s got blonde hair, an explosive temper and would be the best to command all the demons of hell to our side. We’ll just need to break him first.”

“You better be right about him Julian.” the first demon replied.

“Of course I am Nergal.” demon, Julian responds.

**_____Bakugo’s POV_____**

“You want to do what exactly?” Bakugo asked the vigilante crew.

“We just want to play ouija and we need a third person.” the pink haired vigilante pointed out.

“C’mon Bakugo just this once.” the black haired vigilante in the All Might hoodie asked.

“Fuck it, fine. What do I do?” Bakugo reluctantly asked.

“You just put your hand on the circle and move it around when you ask a question.” Pop-Step replied.

“Will Bakugo ever let someone else come up with the plan?” Crawler asked while the other two put their hands on the circle.

“Hell no.” Bakugo replies before the circle is moved to yes.

“Whose plans will he go with?” Pop-Step asked as the circle began moving to random letters.

“What are you trying to spell?” Bakugo asked.

“I thought you two were controlling it.” Crawler said while removing his hand.

“Not me.” both Bakugo and Pop-step replied while removing their hands and watching the circle spell out a name.

“Julian? Who the hell is Julian.” Bakugo asked before a red portal made of fire pulled him in before disappearing again.

“Should we get someone to help out with this?” Pop-Step asked while picking up the ouija board.

“Maybe that one Hellblazer kid Bakugo helped escape from that voodoo guy.” Crawler pointed out before making a few calls.

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“Oh fuck, please don’t stop.” Ruby commanded.

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Izuku responded, continuing his onslaught.

“God, you’ve got magic hands.” Ruby began, “And they're so warm.”

“I’m still not used to controlling my quirk and when I’m not shooting fire out of them, they're just warm.” Izuku explained.

“Unlike us, you haven’t had years to train yours. Just a few months.” Ruby began to remind him, “Besides, The warmer the hands, the better your messages get. Now keep rubbing.”

‘I guess I never thought about it that way.’ Izuku thought to himself as he continued massaging his girlfriend's back.

“When do you think you might go on your first mission?” Ruby asked in curiosity.

“Not sure.” Izuku began his reply, “Ever since the training camp and the whole Overhaul incident, UA has gotten really protective over what we do on and off campus.”

“That’s true, that grape perv got so pissed off now that he can’t make his weekly trips to whatever strip clubs that keep letting him in.” Ruby laughed while moving her head to see Izuku better.

“I think the only reason he’s allowed in there is because that club’s A squad is every other club’s C squad and they need all the money they can get.” Izuku pointed out.

“How bad could the C squad be?” Ruby asked, curious about his response.

“I went to a club a little after my birthday back in Liverpool with a fake ID on a tuesday afternoon and I saw old bullet wounds and c-section scars. Some of the girls had both, and don’t get me started on the meth mouth.” Izuku responded.

“Sounds terrible.” Ruby replied while putting her bra back on.

“It could turn a straight man gay.” Izuku said while handing a tshirt to Ruby, “It was that bad.”

“I doubt that.” Ruby said while putting her shirt on.

“Have you ever seen a stripper do the ping pong ball trick with pool balls?” Izuku asked much to Ruby’s shock, “If it helps that was also the last time I went to a strip club.”

“It does a little.” Ruby began, “Is that why your always so hesitant during sex?”

“Stuff like that really sticks with you in your nightmares.” Izuku explained before answering a call on his phone.

“What’s going on?” Ruby asked, noticing Izuku’s expression change to one of fear.

“That was an incident. Something involving a ouija board and Bakugo getting sucked into a hell portal.” Izuku explained.

“So what are you going to do?” Ruby asked in shock.

“You know. Go down to Hell, kick some demon ass, possibly shoot Satan between the eyes and get Bakugo out of Hell.” Izuku explained.

“Why are you saving him?” Ruby asked in shock.

“I kind of owe him for the Papa Midnite thing.” Izuku reminded her before handing her an inverted cross necklace.

“Why are you giving me this?” Ruby asked in a confused tone.

“It’s an instant portal. Basically it’s connected to the one I have on me and will let me warp to the one I gave you. Think about it like fast travel from Breath Of The Wild.” Izuku explained.

“When will you be back?” Ruby asked.

“I don’t know. Could be days, weeks, months or even years. Just know that if I don’t make it back by next month there is something hidden in my dorm that I want you to have. It’s hidden in the floorboards under my dresser.” Izuku explained before pulling her in for a brief kiss, “I love you.”

At that point Izuku opened a portal to hell and left her alone in the dorm.

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

“So this is hell.” Izuku said to himself while observing the city, “Not what I expected.”

“Well what did you expect?” a strange voice said from behind him.

“Who are you?” Izuku asked the man in black with long black hair and black sunglasses, “And why do you look like Ozzy Osbourne?”

“Well if you must know, I am Satan and as to why I look like Ozzy, It’s because of the whole prince of darkness thing he does.” Satan explained, “Now why are you here?”

“Some demons sucked in someone and I need to get him out.” Izuku explained.

“Sounds like Julian and Nergal again.” Satan shrugged.

“They've done this before?” Izuku asked.

“Multiple times. Usually their victims die before they could lead their army and their souls end up working for me.” Satan began to explain, “Although a few years ago their last one was able to escape them and I’ve been having her undermining their efforts ever since. Speak of the devil, here she is.”

“I detected another portal opening. Don’t tell me that Julian is getting more people for his cause.” the woman in a grey hooded cloak said in an all too familiar voice to Izuku.

“That voice?” Izuku said to himself before addressing the new arrival, “You were the hero Grey Rose.”

“And you must be John’s son all grown up?” the new arrival said while removing her hood and showing her silver eyes and shoulder length red and black hair, “How is my daughter doing? After all, you two used to play together when you were little.”

  
  


**Character Bio: Summer Rose**

**Age: 42**

**Gender: Female**

**Quirk: Petal Rush**

**Handedness: Left**

**Disappeared mother to Ruby Rose, many thought Summer was killed by the villain All For One. Turns out she was kidnapped by the demons Julian and Nergal but escaped and has been trapped in hell ever since.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hell arc begun. Also I needed a way to bring Bakugo back. Just an FYI it was always my plan to have Summer still be alive, but trapped in hell. Also I decided Satan would have to look like Ozzy Osbourne because of Brutal Legend. Also Satan is not a villain this time.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	20. Facing Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning the next move. Ruby figures out something from the past.

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

“So, anything I should know about hell?” Izuku asked.

“First of all, all demons were once fallen humans who take a bestial form as soon as they arrive in hell. Second, the more evil they were in their past life, the more powerful they are down here.” Summer explained.

“Good to know.” Izuku responded before asking, “What did you mean by me and Ruby playing together? Cause we didn’t meet until I came back from Liverpool.”

“That's because you were too young to remember.” Summer began to explain, “Before you two were born I worked with your mother on a few missions from time to time and after Ruby was born and was old enough to do stuff I would bring her to meet with Inko and you two would play together. I remember she would get so fussy when it was time to go home. Kind of fitting you two ended up dating.”

“Wish I could remember it.” Izuku said to the older reaper.

“If it helps, she probably doesn't remember either. I’m sure if she did, she would have asked you about it or reminded you about it all.” Summer reassured him, “Although if she finds the photo albums she might have some questions.”

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“Hey Rubes, what are you looking at?” Yang asked her sister.

“Some old photo albums from when we were kids.” Ruby began to explain, “Ever since Izuku went wherever he is, I’ve had more time to look through these things. It’s also fun telling Eri about what my life has been like before all this.”

“Makes sense. Who's the kid with green hair.” Yang asked, noticing a certain picture.

“I don’t know, I saw him in a few pictures so far.” Ruby said while taking the photo out of the album and reading the writing on the back.

**Izuku Midoriya - age 3**

**Ruby Rose - age 3**

“Wasn’t expecting that.” Yang responded while looking at the writing on the back.

“I don’t know what to say.” Ruby began, “How is this even possible?”

“His parents did work with our parents and you two are only three months apart so there might have been a few playdates.” Yang began explaining, “You two were probably too young to remember.”

“Makes sense.” Ruby replied.

“I guess that means you two were always destined to be together.” Yang joked.

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

“Ok, we need to figure out a way to fight Julian and Nergal.” Izuku reminded the others.

“We could get some of the overlords to help.” Summer suggested.

“They refuse to help. Something about turf wars and refusing to make my job easier.” Satan explained.

“Haven’t you tried using the fact you're the ruler of Hell to get them to do what you want?” Izuku asked.

“It could work, but I wouldn’t count on it.” Satan responded.

“What about that one demon you have ruling over the Tainted Coil?” Summer asked.

“Doviculus is in his human form on Earth doing his acting career.” Satan explained.

“What kind of acting does he do?” Izuku asked in morbid curiosity.

“Mostly villian and character roles. He played Pennywise in the 1990 version of It.” Satan explained before getting cut off by Summer.

“Focus!” Summer silenced everyone, “We have only one option and I know neither of you will like it, but we need to ask Alistor for help on this one.”

“That guy freaks me out.” Satan pointed out.

“But he’s the only chance we have at beating them.” Izuku pointed out.

“Plus he’s more powerful than Julian and Nergal combined.” Summer pointed out.

“Anything else we could use?” Izuku asked.

“There's the don’t fuck with this armory and I have the Iron God Killer.” Satan began, “There's also my old halo from my angel days.”

“What would that do?” Izuku asked.

“It would give you angel powers and wings.” Satan began his explanation, “Basically it’s like God mode in a video game. However there is a catch.”

“What is it exactly?” Summer asked in concern.

“It’s too much power for one person to wield so you’ll both have to weild it.” Satan explained.

“If she’s up for it, so am I.” Izuku said while gesturing to Summer.

“I’ll do it but after we’re done, I go back to Earth. I want to see my family again.” Summer responded.

“That’s already a given.” Satan began, “I figured that after we’re done with Nergal and Julian, your work is done down here so there would be no reason to stay here any longer.”

“Alright, let's get this over with.” Izuku responded.

“Just so you know, this will be painful.” Satan informed him.

“How painful?” Izuku asked, fearing the response.

“It will be worse than getting that fake leg attached.” Satan replied.

“Well fuck.” Izuku responded while Summer placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Part 2 of 3 of the Hell arc. The chapter title was an Ozzy Osbourne song. Also I’m really stacking up the Gat out of Hell references.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	21. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku vs Julian

**_____Random POV_____**

“DEMONS AND CITIZENS OF HELL! THE TIME TO RISE AGAINST THAT FALLEN ANGEL IS NOW!” Julian yelled to whoever would listen.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” a random demon yelled out, “YOU SAY THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AND HAVE YET TO PRODUCE ANY RESULTS!”

“YOU WANT RESULTS?” Julian asked while gesturing Nergal to bring a chained up Bakugo to his side, “HOW'S THIS FOR RESULTS?” 

“Looks like another human you pulled down to do your bidding, and how does that usually end exactly?” a familiar voice asked.

“Nice to see you Satan. Or should I call you by your given name Lucifer?” Julian asked before switching to a sarcastic tone, “Can I call you Lou instead?”

“You may not.” Satan replied in an annoyed tone.

“You see Lou, I found the one human more evil than you claim to be.” Julian began his explanation, “You see, in his life he has attacked people who were beneath him, suicide baited people, threatened both murder and bodily harm to his peers and even tried murdering the closet thing he has to a friend. He would be the perfect one to lead my army and rule over Hell while I conquer both Heaven and Earth. What do you think about that?”

“I think your army is just one person.” Summer sarcastically pointed out.

“It may be just Me and Nergal, but as soon as we kill you, Satan and that little friend of yours, all the demons of Hell will want to fight for my cause.” Julian responded in an arrogant tone, not noticing the winged figure approaching from behind.

“Fantastic plan, only you forgot a few things.” Satan began to explain, “One, I know about everything you were planning and put safeguards up against it. Two, God and I have an agreement, I don’t try to take on heaven and neither of us can try to take Earth. You see, neither me or God are good nor evil, we just try to keep things balanced.”

“Fuck the balance.” Julien replied, causing the figure behind him to attack.

“I wouldn’t be saying that if I were you.” Izuku responded while swinging a sword at Julian’s head.

“If you think that would be enough to stop me you are mistaken.” Julian replied while turning his arm into a blade and blocking.

“Try this then.” Izuku responded while setting his sword on fire with green flames and continuing his attack.

“You might be able to stand up to me.” Julian said while sprouting bat wings and flying upwards, “But can you defeat me while I’m up here?”

“I think if we were on equal footing I could.” Izuku responded while sprouting a set of angel wings and flying up to fight Julian.

**_____2 Days Earlier_____**

“Now this is Uriels Edge. It is a special sword that produces flames and fireballs. You can use your fire quirk to empower it further.” Satan explains while handing Izuku the giant gold blade, which shrank to a eiser to use form, “It does that based on whose holding it.”

“What’s this exactly?” Summer asked while holding what looked like a crossbow and shotgun hybrid.

“That’s the Diamond Sting. It will shoot bolts at a rapid fire rate.” Satan explained before gesturing to an old recliner with machine guns on the armrests, “As for me, I’ll be using this in battle. The Armchair-A-Geddon, it has machine guns and a rocket launcher in the footrest.”

“You sure about the other thing?” an older man with a mustache connected to his sideburns and wearing a cowboy hat asked.

“It’s the only option we have at this point Lem.” Satan replied, causing Izuku to do a double take.

“Your Lemmy Kilmister from Motörhead.” Izuku replied in shock.

“You know it.” Lemmy replied while taking a pull of whiskey from a bottle that just randomly appeared in his hand, “I’m in charge of the armory here in Hell.”

“I chose my hero name from one or your songs.” Izuku responded.

“Good on you kid.” Lemmy replied before switching his attention to Satan, “I got the halo ready but I need to know if he’s ready to go through with it.”

“I’m good to go.” Izuku informed the legendary bassist, “I can take pain.”

“My kind of guy.” Lemmy replied while handing him a black box, “Just be careful.”

At this point Izuku opened the box and grabbed the halo. He was not prepared for the pain.

“Why does it feel like my body is being ripped apart?” Isuku asked in pain.

“Cause it is!” Satan responded before focusing on Summer, “Put your hand on that thing, NOW!”

As soon as Summer grabbed the halo, the pain lessened for Izuku.

“Ok, it stopped hurting.” Izuku said as soon as the halo dissipated, “Why did it feel like I was giving birth through my back?”

“That was the wings sprouting from your back.” Satan explained.

**_____Present Day_____**

“HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?” Julian asked as he was dodging fireballs.

“ANGEL POWERS!” Izuku responded while shooting a jet of flames at Julian, destroying his wings.

“What are you?” Julian asked in fear.

“Your worst nightmare.” Izuku responded while raising the sword above his head.

“WAIT, WAIT!” Julian yelled before Izuku could strike, “How about a quick card game?”

“I’m listening.” Izuku replied in morbid curiosity.

“We both take a card from the deck and whoever gets the higher card is the winner. Aces are high.” Julian explained.”

“I’m game. You draw first.” Izuku said while pulling a deck of cards from his pocket.

“Looks like I win.” Julian said while holding the ace of diamonds.

“Not necessarily. If multiple players have a royal flush then the one who wins is whoever has the ace of spades.” Izuku explained while showing he had the ace of spades, causing Julian to fade into nothingness.

“Nice work Izuku.” Satan said while approaching, “Using his own cheat move against him.”

“What happened with Nergal and Bakugo?” Izuku asked.

“Turns out Nergal was only helping Julian because he was paying him.” Satan began to explain, “As for Bakugo, I sent him to Mexico because he is still wanted across most of Europe for escaping from prison and joining the League of Villains. He did want me to thank you on his behalf. And I sent Summer to her husband’s apartment. That way she could see a friendly face.”

“I’m sure she is very happy about that.” Izuku responded, “What about the angel powers?”

“Well, Summer willingly gave them back, but it’s your choice if you want to keep them.” Satan explained, “Personally, I think you should keep it. You could do a lot of good with them.”

“I think I will then.” Izuku said before opening his portal, “Until we meet again.”

“I look forward to it.” Satan replied as Izuku walked through his portal.

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“Don’t worry Rubes, he’ll be back before you know it.” Yang tried to comfort her sister.

“It’s kind of hard not to worry.” Ruby replied, “At least Inko and John agreed to take Eri for the next few days.”

“You're worrying about nothing.” Weiss responded, “Izuku is strong and has proven he can take care of himself. It’s not about if he’s coming back, it’s about when he’s coming back.”

“Besides, he’s done some incredible things.” Blake pointed out.

“He did tell you he didn’t know how long it would take.” Velvet tried to comfort her.

“I don’t know why you’re worrying about that useless bastard.” Mineta said from his table, “After all, it means you don't have to worry about him putting his useless genes into your body.”

“The fuck is your problem with him anyways?” Ranger asked while walking towards where Ruby and the other girls were in the UA calfateria, “I mean, what did he do to you?”

“That cunt cost me my spot in the hero course, and to top it off, he’s quirkless. His parents should have suffocated him in his sleep when they found out about it.” Mineta said, shocking everybody, especially the teachers, “That and he’s sticking his useless dick in a real hot chick while I’m not.”

“Maybe, you should shut your mouth before you dig your grave deeper.” Monoma said, shocking everyone more, “He is the best hero in the year and you are literally the worst person at this school. Even the guy that blew his leg off was better than you.”

“And as to why he’s with the beautiful Miss Rose, well that’s because he is a decent human being with a likable personality.” Ranger added.

“Does Not change my opinion on him at all.” Mineta replied while walking to Ruby and grabbing the inverted cross from around her neck and throwing it to the side, “I mean, the only reason he probably got in here is because his dad works here.”

“You should not have done that.” Ruby said as a portal began forming where the necklace landed.

“And why is that?” Mineta asked with an evil looking grin on his face, not noticing the portal or the fact that Izuku was walking through it.

“Cause I plan on making sure you never attend another class here again.” Izuku replied before knocking the miniature pervert out cold, “I don’t know what he did, but I assume it was bad cause even Monoma looked angry about it.”

“Bunch of stuff we knew to be false anyways.” Monoma replied, “Where even were you, it’s been weeks?”

“I’ll tell you later, right nowI need to talk to Ruby alone for a bit.” Izuku responded, “Besides, I’m due for one of your therapy sessions soon anyways.”

“Understood.” Monoma said as the two walked away.

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

“So, your back?” Ruby asked in shock.

“For good I hope.” Izuku replied, “Did you get that thing from under the floorboards?”

“No, it hadn’t been a month yet.” Ruby explained while Izuku pulled an item wrapped in cloth from under the floor.

“Well, here it is.” Izuku said while handing it to Ruby, who proceeded to unwrap a leather bound book and flick through the pages, “Now it’s not full, but that’s the beauty of photo albums. You can put in more photos later.”

“These are all the photos we took since we met.” Ruby replied in shock, “I didn’t think I had access to some of these from my old phone.”

“I’ve been working on it for a while.” Izuku responded, “I thought it would be a good thing to have. Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Ruby replied before switching to a more seductive tone, “By the way, while you were gone I had an IUD put in.”

“And you're telling me that why?” Izuku asked, already knowing the answer.

“You know why, now assume the position.” Ruby replied while pushing Izuku onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hell Arc complete. As to why I’m not showing any sex in this chapter, that’s due to both the fact I added that part at the end at the last possible moment and because the backlash I got from the lemmon chapter I wrote for The Deku With The Mouth way back in February (the original version of that chapter can be found on AO3 under the title Stuff I Had To Cut From Other Works, my username is the same on AO3 as it is on FF-dot-net)
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	22. Black Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby sees her mother. Also, chapter 1 of the nomu arc.

**_____Random POV_____**

“Never again.” the near catotonic Shinso kept saying to himself.

“What’s with him?” Ren asked the others in the common room.

“Apparently he was trying to get Midoriya and Rose to quiet down last night and the idiot here decided to just barge in without knocking.” Tokoyami responded.

“Wasn’t it locked?” Ren asked in shock.

“It was, the idiot decided to pick the lock.” Tokoyami explained.

“The human face was not meant to be sat on.” Shinso said, still in shock.

“The fuck is he talking about.” Yang asked while walking into the common room.

“NOTHING!” both non-catatonic students yelled out.

“You sure about that?” Yang asked the two.

“Is the woman supposed to do that?” Shinso asked in shock.

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” Yang replied while turning back towards the dorms before getting stopped by Tokoyami.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Tokoyami began, “You see how Shinso is right now and he’s not blood related to any of them.”

“Shouldn’t you let Ruby make her own decisions?” Ren asked, “After all, she is an adult after all. Legally.”

“I guess you have a point” Yang shrugged, “It’s just kind of strange to think about my little sister growing up sometimes.”

“I understand that.” Ren replied, “It’s part of life.”

“WHY WAS SHE USING HIS FACE AS A SEAT?” Shinso yelled before passing out.

“How long was he on about that?” Yang asked.

“I dragged him out of there about nine hours ago.” Tokoyami replied.”

“THEY’VE BEEN GOING AT IT FOR NINE HOURS?” Yang yelled out.

“I doubt it.” Ren replied, “No one is capable of that unless your Sting.”

“Who?” Yang asked.

“Lead singer of The Police.” Tokoyami answered.

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

‘What happened last night?’ Izuku asked himself while waking up, noticing both his and Ruby’s state of undress, ‘Oh. That’s why.”

“Hey you're awake.” Ruby said while half awake, “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Izuku said before getting out of bed, “Did you notice this last night?

“Notice what?” Ruby asked, more alert.

“This.” Izuku said while pointing at what looked like a black ink stain on his chest.

“Last night you could have had the old testament tattooed on your forehead and I would not have noticed.” Ruby began, “Look, today me and Yang are going to see our dad, so If your worried about it, just go see Recovery Girl about it.”

“Okay. Love you.” Izuku said before giving her a quick kiss on the lips and going to shower.

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“So, what do you think dad wanted us to come home for?” Ruby asked her sister.

“Knowing him, it could be anything.” Yang explained, “So, you know why Shinso was acting like even more of a space cadet than usual?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. EVER.” Ruby replied, face turning red.

“Got it.” Yang replied while opening the door to their old apartment.

“Got what exactly?” a familiar voice asked, causing both Ruby and Yang to do a double take.

“Mom?” Ruby asked in shock, “Is that you?”

“Of course it’s me Ruby.” Summer replied while pulling both girls into a hug, “I’ll never leave you ever again.”

“I never thought I’d see you again.” Ruby said, with tears in her eyes.

“Don’t cry, Moms back.” Summer replied, also with tears in her eyes.

“Where exactly were you for 13 years?” Yang asked, still in shock.

“It’s a long story.” Summer replied while leading the girls to the couch.

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

“I don’t know how to say this exactly.” Recovery Girl said with a hint of sorrow.

“What’s wrong exactly?” Izuku asked, worried about the answer.

“Back when they raided the League of Villains nomu factory they found the chemicals used to make the nomus and the main chemical they use for turning them is in your bloodstream.” Recovery Girl explained.

“What does that mean exactly?” Izuku asked in fear.

“It means you're turning into one of those things.” Recovery Girl informed him.

“Is there any way to reverse it?” Izuku asked.

“Not at the moment.” Recovery Girl began, “I would say Eri would be the best bet, but she doesn't have the best control of her quirk yet.”

“How long do I have?” Izuku asked with tears in his eyes.

“At the most, about three months.” Recovery Girl began, “All we can do now is lessen the pain.”

“Fuck that.” Izuku said, shocking both Recovery Girl and Geraldine, “I’ll find a cure, even if it kills me.”

“What will you tell Ruby and Eri and everyone else?” Geraldine asked.

“I’ll just say I had to go away for a while.” Izuku explained.

“Didn’t you just get back?” Geraldine asked.

“The plan has holes.” Izuku explained while walking away.

“If you won’t tell them, then I will.” Geraldine threatened while he was leaving.

**_____Ruby’s POV, Hours Later_____**

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Ruby asked in anger.

“I mean, he got back from Recovery Girl, packed his bag and said he was leaving.” Jaune explained.

“Did he explain why?” Ruby began to ask before a very familiar voice interrupted.

“Ruby. It’s not what you think.” Geraldine began her explanation.

“What exactly is his reason then?” Yang asked, her eyes turning red.

“He’s dying.” Geraldine replied, causing everyone to immediately go silent.

“What do you mean dying?” Ruby asked in shock.

“During the time he was last abducted he was introduced to a chemical that is used to make the nomus.” Geraldine explained, causing everyone who went to rescue Ruby and Izuku to gain a look of shock.

“At that warehouse, they injected that stuff into his chest.” Weiss explained.

“You think that might have been what’s causing this?” Momo asked.

“Could be.” Iida replied, “But why did he leave?”

“He said he was going to find a way to cure it.” Geraldine replied.

“How long?” Ruby began asking, “How long does he have?”

“According to Recovery Girl, about three months.” Geraldine replied.

“Do you think he’ll be able to find a cure?” Ruby asked.

“If it were someone else then I’d say no, but since it’s Izuku, I’d say he has a fighting chance. Even if his blood is black as tar.” Geraldine replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Next arc. The search for a way to reverse the nomu process. Expect to see more characters POVs and be warned, there will be blood and graphic details.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	23. Tattoo You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to I-Island and Izuku gets the cure to the nomu virus.

**Trigger Warning: This chapter contains a graphic description of a heart transplant. If that makes you a little squeamish I will mark where it begins and where it ends.**

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“Any idea where he might be?” Yang asked her sister.

“I went to see if his parents knew where he is earlier.” Ruby replied.

“And?” Yang asked.

“You see…” Ruby began.

**_____Hours Earlier_____**

“So, what can we do for you today Ruby?” Inko asked as she led the girl through the house.

“I was wondering if Izuku said anything about where he might be going.” Ruby explained to the mother.

“He was here but he mostly spoke to John about what was going on.” Inko began explaining, “I think he should have at least told you what he was doing.”

“He should have.” Ruby replied, “Although I can see where he’s coming from.”

“John, Ruby is here to talk to you about where Izuku is, and I know you know where he is.” Inko called out to her husband.

“Alright, I heard you.” John said to his wife before switching his focus to Ruby, “As for you, if you want to know, I sent him to a scientist friend at I-Island who owes me from back in the day.”

**_____Present_____**

“So he’s on I-Island?” Yang asked.

“In the care of the owner of the island itself.” Ruby replied, “At least we know where he is now.”

“Plus due to all the weird stuff going on, UA is sending the hero and support students to I-Island for a few weeks in a few days.” Yang reminded her sister.

“So, we’ll be able to see him?” Ruby asked.

“I don't see why not.” Yang replied, “Besides, I need to kick his ass for just leaving like that.”

**_____Izuku’s POV, Days Later_____**

“So what exactly will you do to get rid of this nomu virus?” Izuku asked the scientist.

“Same thing that Keith Richards does to keep himself alive, only a bit more advanced.” David Shield replied.

“And that is?” Izuku asked.

“Well, Keith Richards will have all his blood replaced every few years.” David began his explanation, “However, since the stuff was injected straight into your heart we have to replace that to. Thankfully one of our scientists had an incident with a spike going through his head and he was an organ donor so we have a heart to replace yours with.”

“Anything else I have to know beforehand?” Izuku asked in fear.

“We will have to kill you for a few minutes.” David informed his patient, “We’ll be able to revive you when we replace the heart.”

“Got it.” Izuku replied before David’s daughter, Melisa came in.

“The UA students are here.” Melisa informed the two before shifting her focus to Izuku, “The girl with red and black hair with silver eyes requested to see you specifically.”

“Thank you Melisa.” David said before gesturing to Izuku, “If you would be so kind to accompany me to greet them so I can talk to you about what happens after your surgery.”

“Ok.” Izuku replied while following him to the landing platform.

**_____At The Landing Platform_____**

“So you’ll be able to speed the recovery to just half a day?” Izuku asked in shock.

“Just a few hours in the healing pod and all that will be left is just a small white line from where the incisions will have been.” David explained before shifting his focus to the students.

“Welcome to I-Island.” David says to the students, “I hope you enjoy the next two weeks.”

“What kind of things can we see while we’re here?” Ochaco asked.

“That is entirely up to you.” David informed the students, “However, tomorrow you are required to see us perform a heart transplant and an exchange transfusion.”

“What’s an exchange transfusion?” Iida asked the scientist.

“It’s a procedure where we replace a patient's blood supply.” David began his explanation, “If you don’t remember your classmate, Izuku Constantine Midoriya was infected with a chemical that is slowly killing him. While we couldn’t find a cure, we did find a way to at least purge it from his body.”

“So you're going to replace his heart and blood?” Blake asked in confusion, “How is that even possible?”

“It won’t be the first time it’s been done here.” David began explaining, “The scientists have done it multiple times to Kieth Richards.”

“What?” Jiro asked in shock, “Since when?”

“Since Tattoo You.” David replied, “Now, all of you know where you're staying so you have the rest of today to get settled in.”

“What do you want me to do?” Izuku asked.

“Either return to where you're staying or get reacquainted with your classmates. Just keep it light for tonight.” David informed Izuku, before noticing the students approaching him, “You might want to see what they want.”

David then walked away, but not before watching Izuku getting punched in the face by Ruby.

“I deserved that.” Izuku said before Ruby punched him a second time, “That too.”

After punching him enough to draw black blood from his nose, Ruby proceeded to envelop Izuku in a bone crushing hug, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wasn’t thinking at the time.” Izuku replied while returning the hug, “All I could think about was not wanting to become one of those things.”

“You could have talked to me about it. I would have understood.” Ruby explained.

“Like I said. I wasn’t thinking at the time.” Izuku began, “I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I am truly sorry.”

“I forgive you.” Ruby replied, much to his relief, “But on one condition.”

“What is it?” Izuku asked.

“No more secrets.” Ruby replied.

“Deal.” Izuku replied, “Let me show you around the island.”

**_____Ruby’s POV, The Next Morning_____**

**_____Surgury Begins_____**

“Ok are you ready doctor?” David asked the surgeon.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” the surgeon replied.

“You may begin.” David responded before turning on the monitor so the students could watch while he explained what was going on during the surgery.

“Ok students, the first thing we did after anesthetizing him was insert some tubes into both sides of his neck that will both block his blood from going to his brain while inserting oxygenated blood from an outside source on one side while removing it from the brain on the other side.”

“Why are you keeping the blood flowing to and from his brain?” Jaune asked.

“To keep the brain alive.” David began explaining, “We have to stop his heart before we can remove it. Now you see we have some tubes attached to his wrists and ankles leading to that waste tank to collect his old blood so we can get rid of it.”

“How do you plan on getting the blood out?” Kirishima asked.

“I’ll tell you when they get to that part.” David replied as the surgeon began making incisions in the body, “Now as you are about to see, they are about to cut the breastbone down the middle so they can separate the ribs and get to the heart.”

“I thought they just broke the ribs and removed them.” Kaminari replied, “It’s what they do in Surgeon Simulator.”

“That would be unacceptable.” David responded, “Now they're about to remove the blood. As you all probably know, the heart is basically a pump that makes the blood flow through your body, so we are going to use it as a literal pump to get the blood out.”

“Why is his heart black?” Ochaco asked in shock.

“That’s because of the nomu drug that was put in there right after the camp attack.” David replied, noticing the blood was drained and the surgeon was about to replace the heart, “Now much like in Surgeon Simulator, we have to remove the two tubes from the heart to take it out. With the old heart disconnected and removed the donor heart can now be connected and as you can see, the surgeon is putting the ribcage back in place and is about to close the incisions before injecting the new blood supply.”

“What will you do about the remnants of the drug in his system?” Weiss asked.

“We took a sample of the chemical from his blood when he got here and designed an enzyme to kill the remnants of the compound. Thankfully there was only trace amounts found in his other organs compared to the massive amounts found in his heart and bloodstream.” David explained, “As you can see, they have began injecting the new blood into his body and as soon as that’s done he will remove the tubes from his heart and give him a small shock from the paddles to restart his heart then it will be a half a day in the healing pod and some rest for the following 24 hours after and he’ll be good to go.”

**_____Surgery End_____**

The students watched in suspense as Izuku’s heart monitor started showing there was a heartbeat, causing the orderlies to wheel the unconscious student out of the operating room, causing David to turn off the monitor and congratulate the surgeon.

“Now, If you want to see him, I would recommend you wait until after he gets out of the healing pod.” David informed the students before leading them out of the auditorium.

“If you want, I can take you to the healing pods so you can see him.” Melisa informed Ruby, who readily accepted.

**_____Hours Later_____**

“Ok, here he is.” Melisa informed Ruby, who could only stare at the state Izuku was currently in.

In the tank was Izuku who was held up in a harness in a tank of fluid with a respirator covering his mouth and nose allowing him to breathe.

“So, this will heal him?” Ruby asked.

“Once he’s out he’ll be in better shape than he was before.” Melisa explained.

“Can he hear us?” Ruby asked.

“He should, It might be a bit muffled due to the liquid and the glass but he can definitely hear us.” Melisa informed her before asking, “You want to tell him anything?”

“It can wait till he gets out.” Ruby replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Two chapters within two days. The fuck is going on? This popped in my head and I had to write it or it would keep bothering me. Why I had it be a heart and blood transplant, I was watching a documentary about the Rolling Stones and they talked about the rumors about Kieth Richards replacing his blood while he was getting sober and thought that sounded interesting and it caused me to begin researching heart surgery and seeing if it was possible to replace ones blood (It is) and the joke about Kieth Richards going through the treatment many times since recording Tattoo You was from the Deadpool Vs Shield storyline where Shield revealed Kieth Richards had his consciousness in a robot body since Tattoo You.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	24. Attack On I-Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrorists attack I-Island.

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

“So, how's the new heart?” Ranger asked his best client.

“Somehow I feel more energized.” Izuku replied.

“Considering that it’s from some 20 something year old who tried to find the secret to immortality and tested it by jamming a railroad spike through his brain, proving his theory wrong.” Ranger explained.

“That’s not going to make me an idiot, is it?” Izuku asked in fear.

“You got his heart, not his brain.” Ranger began explaining, “Also, I don't think it works that way.”

“Good to know.” Izuku began, “At least the surgeon avoided my tattoo.”

“What does that rose tattoo even mean?” Ranger asked.

“It represents everything I love.” Izuku explained, “It’s also a reference to the Dropkick Murphrys song.”

“I thought it was about Ruby. Seeing as her name is Rose and she leaves rose petals behind when using her quirk.” Ranger explained.

“How come you refer to Ruby by her first name?” Izuku asked in curiosity.

“It’s an American thing.” Ranger explained, “You know you can call me Rob or Robin by the way.”

“Got it.” Izuku replied, “Should I wear a suit tonight or would some dress slacks and a collared shirt be enough?”

“It should be fine, maybe throw in a tie.” Ranger replied, “By the way, I got a new upgrade to your leg I had installed while you were out after your surgery. It’s a small jet boost that can act like a super or double jump from a video game.”

“Cool” Izuku replied while going up to his room.

**_____Hours Later_____**

“So, who are we waiting for now?” Yang asked.

“Just Izuku and Robin.” Ruby replied.

“You seem awfully close to Ranger lately.” Blake pointed out.

“It’s because he’s been modifying my Crescent Rose and Izuku’s legs.” Ruby explained.

“Got it.” Yang replied, “About time they got here.”

“Sorry we’re late.” Ranger explained.

“S’ok.” Jiro replied before the alarm went off.

“The fuck is that?” Izuku asked.

“Someone’s breached security.” Melisa explained while looking into the room where the other guests were, “Looks like they're led by the guy with bull horns and mask and the huge guy in the white trench coat.”

“What should we do?” Izuku asked.

“Get to the security room and release the security protocols.” Melisa replied, “It’s on the top floor.”

“What are we looking at for security?” Izuku asked.

“Mostly drones and security bots.” Melisa replied.

“Ok, and how many ways up to the top floor?” Izuku asked.

“There's a way on both the north and south side of the tower.” Melisa informed the group.

“Ok, your going with Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake and Ochaco on the south side.” Izuku informed the group, “Me, Ranger, Momo, Jiro and Iida will go on the north side and make as much noise as we can to keep security off you. That work for you?”

“It’ll work.” Ruby replied, “Just be careful. All of you.”

“We will.” Izuku replied, taking his group to the north side of the building.

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“So, Blake.” Yang began while they were making their way up the building, “You seemed to tense up at the mention of the guy with bull horns, why is that?”

“It’s nothing.” Blake replied, “Just an unpleasant memory.”

“Stay focused.” Weiss said to the two, “We got to focus on the job.”

“Got it captain” Yang replied.

“What are the chances of getting out of this without anything going wrong?” Ochaco asked.

“Considering this plan was made by a guy who, if his stories are true, killed a voodoo priest, fought a villain with a muscular enhancement quirk, roasted a mafia boss alive and fought demons in hell, it could work.” Melisa explained.

“What was the last one?” Blake asked in shock.

“Not the time.” Weiss and Ruby replied at the same time.

“Is that Todoroki and Kirishima?” Yang asked in shock, “This is the 80th floor, how did they get here?”

“You guys wouldn’t happen to know where reception is, do you?” Kirishima asked, completely unaware of what was going on.

“You are aware that we’re under attack by terrorists right?” Blake asked.

“I thought something was up with the lack of people and all the alarm sounds.” Kirishima replied, “I thought it was a fire drill or something.”

“This is troubling.” Shoto responded, “What's the plan?”

“Izuku, Robin, Momo, Jiro and Iida are going up the north side and drawing all the attention while we go up the south side.” Ruby explained to the two.

“Sounds like a good plan.” Kirishima replied, “You want us for backup in case there's anyone watching the south side?”

“It could help to have them with us.” Weiss responded, “We have about 120 floors left.”

“Any Idea how they're doing on the north side?” Yang asked.

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

“Why are there so many bots?” Izuku asked in exhaustion.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been fighting robots so soon after heart surgery.” Jiro deadpanned.

“Ok, I hacked into the door mechanism and there is a way to bypass the door but it’s in the security office on the top floor.” Ranger informed everyone, “However there is a way up there, but it requires someone to take a ladder on the side of the building all the way up, so, who wants to climb?”

“I would but I need to rest for a few.” Izuku replied while trying to catch his breath.

“I would but it would be better for me to stay here while Midoriya is out of commission.” Iida explained.

“Got it.” Ranger replied, “I’ll do it but you need to tell the others about this development.” Ranger replied while heading towards the service ladder, “Fuck I hate high places.”

At this point Izuku pulled out his phone and called Ruby to let her know what was going on.

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“Ok, Izuku just sent me a message that access is blocked after floor 100.” Ruby informed the rest of the group.

“How are we going to get through this?” Weiss asked.

“Izuku said Robin is climbing the outside service ladder to get to the security room to unlock the doors and turn off the security protocols.” Ruby explained.

“That’s good right?” Kirishima asked.

“It will tip off the bad guys that somethings up and they might head up to the security room as soon as the security is released.” Melisa explained.

“That’s bad right?” Kirishima asked, “It’s bad.”

“Todoroki I need you to get to the elevators and melt the cables. The cars will be on the bottom floor so they will have to take the stairs.” Weiss commanded.

“Got it.” Shoto replied, “Kirishima, I could use your help to open the elevator doors.”

“On it.” Kirishima responded as they went to the elevators.

“We should get the others in on this.” Blake informed the group.

“I’ll text Izuku.” Ruby replied.

**_____Ranger’s POV_____**

“Whoever decided to place a service ladder on the side of the building should be shot.” Ranger complained to himself.

“Finally at the top.” Ranger said before finding out the hatch was locked, “WHO THE FUCKS IDEA WAS IT TO LOCK THIS THING FROM THE INSIDE?”

Ranger grumbled as he began to work on picking the lock with one hand while holding onto the ladder with the other.

“Finally!” Ranger said when he finally unlocked it and crawled through the hatch, closing it behind him,

“Ok, time to open the doors and turn the security off.” Ranger said to himself as he began working on his task.

“And there it goes. Doors open and security is off.” Ranger said, not noticing the figure sneaking up on him.

“Too bad this is where it ends for you.” a man with bull horns said while holding a sword to his back.

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

“About time we made it to the 200th floor.” Izuku said as they ran into Ruby’s group in front of the security room.

“What’s going on?” Jiro asked when she saw the nervous looks on their faces.

“One of the terrorists is in there with him.” Blake informed the others, “It sounds like he’s making his big villain speech before killing him.”

“Fuck this, I’m going in there.” Izuku said while igniting his hands.

At this point Izuku interrupted the terrorist who was trying to cut off Ranger’s head but due to Izuku interrupting he lost his balance and only cutting the support student’s arm off.

“MY FUCKING ARM YOU BULL HEADED TWAT!” Ranger yelled while grabbing the gun he took from a fallen security bot and opening fire on the terrorist, hitting him in the leg with one shot.

“You alright.” Izuku asked while the others pursued the terrorist.

“Just help me tie off the stump.” Ranger replied while handing Izuku his belt.

“Ok, that stopped the bleeding for now.” Izuku said after securing the belt.

“Let’s kill this son of a bitch.” Ranger replied while holding his gun up and the two followed the trail of blood.

“Don’t come any closer.” the terrorist said while holding Ruby partially out the window, “Or the pavement below is going to get a real disgusting paint job.”

“Let her go!” Izuku said in the most threatening voice he could.

“Ok.” the terrorist replied with a psychotic smile while letting Ruby go, causing her to fall and Izuku to push past him and jump out after her.

‘Angel powers don’t fail me now.’ Izuku thought to himself as he dived towards Ruby, who was flailing in an attempt to slow her fall.

“I got you.” Izuku said as he caught her and spread his wings from his back to slow the fall to a gentle glide.

“How are you doing this?” Ruby asked at the sight of Izuku’s angel wings.

“Angel powers.” Izuku replied, “A parting gift from Satan for helping stop that demon uprising.”

“Is Robin ok?” Ruby asked in fear.

“He’ll be fine, we managed to stop the bleeding.” Izuku explained as they landed, causing his wings to disappear.

“Thanks for saving me there.” Ruby said with her face planted in Izuku’s chest.

“I would never let you die.” Izuku said while rubbing her back, “I love you Ruby Rose.”

“And I love you Izuku Midoriya.” Ruby replied.

**_____Hours Later_____**

“So, they should be able to track the terrorist who got away.” Izuku said to his girlfriend.

“What about the other guy?” Ruby asked.

“They got him. All Might and Mercury beat him to a pulp.” Izuku explained.

“And Robin?” Ruby asked in fear.

“He’s getting a robot arm made by David Shield to replace the one that got cut off.” Izuku explained, “Hey I got the feeling you want to say something to me.”

“I do.” Ruby replied.

“What is it?” Izuku asked, “You can tell me anything.”

“I want you to promise that if there is anything bad happening then I want you to tell me, not run off without telling anyone.” Ruby began with tears in her eyes, “When you left it hurt that you didn’t think to tell me what was going on.”

“I’ll admit, that was a dick move.” Izuku began, “I promise to tell you anything and I’m sorry for not telling you what was wrong.”

“Apology accepted, now let's get to sleep.” Ruby began, “After climbing 200 floors and nearly dying, I’m ready to pass out.”

“Honestly that sounds amazing right now.” Izuku replied while picking her up in a bridal carry and taking her back to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I-Island attack taken care of. Next is a brief filler arc.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	25. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relaxing after a terrorist attack.

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“So how’s the new arm doing?” Izuku asked the support student.

“It’s ok, there are some side effects at times.” Ranger explained.

“Like what?” Ruby asked in curiosity.

**_____Flashback_____**

“Can I ask you two something?” Ranger asked the hero students.

“What is it?” Jiro asked.

“And why are you flipping us off?” Blake asked, somewhat amused.

“I don’t have full control of it yet.” Ranger began before asking in a nervous tone, “I was wondering if you two might like to do something later?”

“What did you have in mind?” Jiro asked in amusement at his nervousness.

“We’re still on I-Island and there's that weird amusement park that's like a regular amusement park on crack.” Ranger replied, “There's also a theatre showing holograms of old rock concerts.”

“That sounds awesome Blake responded, “I’m in.”

“Can’t be that bad.” Jiro added.

**_____Flashback End_____**

“And it wasn't.” Ranger finished explaining.

“Let me get this straight.” Izuku began, “You asked out both Blake and Jiro and are now dating both of them.”

“Pretty much.” Ranger replied.

“How does that work exactly?” Ruby asked in curiosity.

“You see, while I’m dating them both, they're also dating one another and if one of them wants to date someone else then we need to agree to date them also.” Ranger explained.

“Makes sense.” Izuku replied, “We’ll catch you later.”

**_____Izuku’s POV Hours Later_____**

“So I was thinking…” Ruby began, “You know how Robin is in that relationship where he’s dating both Blake and Jiro?”

“Yeah, that polyamorous relationship.” Izuku replied, “Why do you ask?”

“You know…” Ruby replied in an awkward tone.

“Do you want to add someone into our relationship or something?” Izuku asked, somewhat amused, “Cause your answer will affect my answer.”

“If it helps she is extremely cute.” Ruby replied, now fully catching Izuku’s attention.

“She?” Izuku asked, “Cause I have to tell you that most guys would agree with adding another girl into their relationship on the spot.”

“Most?” Ruby asked in shock.

“The ones who wouldn't are the ones who are not open to polyamorous relationships or are in a gay polyamourous relationship.” Isuku explained, “So who is it that you want to include?”

“Promise not to laugh.” Ruby replied.

“I promise I won’t laugh.” Izuku responded.

“It’s Velvet.” Ruby began, “It’s just, she's so…”

“I get it.” Izuku replies, “I’m not even surprised to be honest.”

“Wait, what?” Ruby asked in shock.

“You aren't as subtle as you think you are.” Izuku began explaining, “I would catch you staring at her at random times and I found the drawings.”

“YOU FOUND MY DRAWINGS?” Ruby asked in mortification, “I kept those in a locked case.”

“A locked case in my room.” Izuku reminded her, “Besides, the drawings were more cute than lewd.”

“Well, what’s your answer?” Ruby asked.

“If she agrees to it then I’d be ok with it.” Izuku began, “What even brought this up anyways?”

“If you must know, I overheard her talking to her friend from the second year class about how she thought we were both really attractive and she would like to date one of us.” Ruby began, “As for me, she reminds me of this stuffed bunny I had as a child that I used to sleep with at night.”

“So your saying she likes both of us and she reminds you of that old plushie you have on a shelf above your bed.” Izuku summarized.

“Are you still ok with it?” Ruby asked.

“Of course.” Izuku began, “I think she's adorable and based on our late night conversations it couldn’t be anyone better.

“Why were you having late night conversations with her?” Ruby asked.

“I sometimes like smoking in the middle of the night and she will sometimes be watching stuff on hulu so we talk at night.” Izuku explained.

“What do you even talk about?” Ruby asked.

**_____Flashback_____**

“Didn’t think anyone else was up.” Izuku said when he noticed the rabbit-eared girl in the common room.

“I was about to say the same.” Velvet replied, “Why are you awake at this hour?”

“I had a nightmare so I figured a cigarette would calm my nerves a bit.” Izuku explained, “What about you?”

“I have trouble sleeping at night sometimes so I come down here to watch hulu till I get tired.” Velvet replied, “What was your nightmare about? I heard it helps to talk about it sometimes.”

“Just what could have happened if no one came to the rescue on any of my kidnappings.” Izuku replied, “What are you watching anyways?”

“Highschool Of The Dead.” Velvet replied, “It’s more fanservicey than I thought it would be.”

“If you think this is a lot, you should check out the OVA.” Izuku responded, “That one is weird.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Velvet replied, “Why didn’t you talk to Ruby about your nightmare?”

“She looked peaceful in her sleep and I didn’t have the heart to wake her.” Izuku explained, “Besides, I can handle myself after a nightmare.”

**_____Present Day_____**

“You know you can wake me up if you have to talk about it.” Ruby reminded him.

“I know, it’s just, you look so angelic when you sleep.” Izuku replied, causing Ruby to turn red at his compliment, “It would be a crime to wake you.”

“While I appreciate your compliment, I much prefer you being in a good place mentaly.”

“I appreciate the sentiment.” Izuku began, “Also, do you think she would agree to be in a relationship with us?”

“Here's the thing about that.” Ruby began causing Izuku to gain a look of suspicion.

“You already asked her, didn’t you?” Izuku asked.

“A few hours after your heart transplant.” Ruby began explaining, “She was worried after she heard why you needed the transplant so she just decided to go for it and ask me if we would be interested in going out with her before we go back to UA and I told her that it would be ok if you were ok with it.”

“You can tell her that I’m ok with it, besides, there's a arcade near where we’re staying that I would like to try out.” Izuku replied.

“Just like our first date.” Ruby responded.

“It’s a great first date idea and it’s something all parties present enjoy.” Izuku replied, “Besides, it was your idea to go to an arcade in the first place.”

“That’s true. Remember how I beat you at DDR?” Ruby replied.

“I still beat you at Mortal Kombat.” Izuku pointed out.

“True. I’ll talk to Velvet tomorrow and see what she thinks.” Ruby replied, “Also, I’m on top tonight.”

**_____Random POV_____**

“You think that we can get our revenge?” an angry sounding voice asked.

“It will take some time, but we can get our vengeance.” a hatian sounding voice replied, “After all, Hell couldn’t hold us. No matter how hard that Ozzy Osbourne looking motherfucker tried.”

“It will take time after all.” the first voice replied, “After all, everyone thinks we’re dead, so we have the advantage. Right Papa Midnite.”

“You know it, All for One.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So, All for One and Papa Midnite are back. As for the whole Ruby/Izuku/Velvet thing I am planning, I’ll reveal the answer in the next chapter. Also the next chapter is going to skip forward a few 2 years into the future. I have some dark stuff planned and it would be better to have the characters in their early 20’s during that than in their late teens. Let me know if this is welcome or not.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	26. A Look Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back at an event in the past.

**There is a attempted rape scene in this chapter. If you want to skip that it is labeled as Ruby’s POV, Flashback and ends at Flashback End.**

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

“So, how did your missions go today?” Izuku asked the two women.

“Mine went fine, took out two high end Nomus and a guy who looked like the villain from The Crow.” Ruby explained.

“I got some good pictures of the fight and fought two guys that looked like the villains from a b-rated kids show.” Velvet replied.

“Sounds interesting.” Izuku responded.

“What did you do?” Ruby asked.

“I had to investigate some bloke who at first we thought murdered his family in their sleep than shot himself in the head. Turns out he set up a generator so his family could be warm until he could afford to pay his electric bill and he forgot about the fact that generators release carbon monoxide and I think you can figure out what happened.” Izuku explained to his girlfriends of two and three years.

“Still can’t believe you went and got your detectives license alongside a hero license.” Velvet replied.

“It does help his work sometimes.” Ruby pointed out.

“Not the weirdest thing we’ve seen happen.” Izuku began, “Remember how Bakugo got his hero license?”

**_____Ruby’s POV, Flashback_____**

“Ok, went and saw my parents, got the scar removing cream for Izuku and some apple flavored stuff for Eri. Now to get back to the dorms.” Ruby said to herself while walking back to the dorms, not noticing the shadow looming behind her.

“You know you shouldn’t be wandering alone in a place like this.” A very familiar and sinister voice said from behind her, “A lot of bad people out at this time of night.”

“What are you even doing following me?” Ruby asked the purple midget.

“Just hear to get a little revenge on you and that quirkless bastard you call a boyfriend.” Mineta said before grabbing her and roughly dragging her to a dark alleyway and sticking her to a wall using his quirk.

“Whatever you're doing please stop.” Ruby pleaded tearfully, “Just let me go please, we can just forget this whole thing even happened.”

“Too late for that.” Mineta said while removing the girl’s panties from below her skirt, “I’m going to ruin you for him.”

That was as far as Mineta went before he was knocked out with an explosion to the back of the head.

“You okay?” the mysterious stranger asked, causing Ruby to open her eyes at the new voice.

“Bakugo?” Ruby asked while trying and failing to get loose from the wall, “Why did you save me?”

“Isn’t that what heroes do?” Bakugo asked while pulling out a bottle of glue loosener, “Save those in need while taking down the villains.”

“They do but you weren’t the most heroic during our last few encounters.” Ruby replied while Bakugo was pouring the glue loosener on the purple spheres holding her to the wall.

“Let’s just say that after the things I’ve been through, I realized I was not the most heroic person around.” Bakugo explained while pulling her hands from the wall, “It made me hate myself. That and your boyfriend pulling me out of Hell after I blew his leg off really put things in perspective.”

“Sounds like you've had a lot to think about.” Ruby replied while pulling her panties back up, “So does that mean you're going to try and be a hero again?”

“I doubt anyone would let me do that.” Bakugo responded while hogtying Mineta and dragging him to a street side, “After what I’ve done.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” a familiar voice said to the two.

“Aizawa?” Ruby asked while Bakugo was staking out the nearest exit.

“I heard an explosion and some girlish screams and as soon as I saw what Bakugo was tying up, I had to stop and assess the situation.” Aizawa explained.

“And?” Bakugo asked, prepared to run if he had to.

“You're not completely irredeemable.” Aizawa replied, “However UA won’t take you back but Shiketsu might be willing to accept you if you can prove you’ve been thoroughly rehabilitated.”

“And if I don’t accept this?” Bakugo asked.

“Then it’s back to prison for you.” Aizawa replied.

“Shiketsu it is then.” Bakugo answered, “I’ve already been to hell once and while prison is not as bad it’s pretty close.”

“Come with me while I run this one in.” Aizawa said while picking up the tied up Mineta.

**_____Flashback End_____**

“And that is why I let Bakugo be my partner after graduating.” Izuku pointed out, “I still wish i had gone with you that day.”

“How could you have known Mineta was planning to rape me that night?” Ruby began, “Besides, Bakugo was able to save my ass that day.”

“Although he could have chosen a better hero name.” Velvet began, “I mean, Ground Zero sounds much better than Explosion King.”

“Changing the subject, hows Eri doing tonight?” Izuku asked.

“She’s with my parents this weekend.” Ruby informed him, “She really enjoys spending the weekends with her grandparents.”

“On all three sides.” Velvet reminded them.

“And sadly your parents can only see her a few times a year.” Izuku began, “Maybe next summer we can take her to Australia and spend like two weeks there.

“That sounds nice.” Ruby replied, “But we might want to do that during spring cause that's Australia's fall.”

“Right cause there below the southern hemisphere.” Izuku said before asking, “So what do you two want to do tonight?”

“We can always order food and watch that tiger documentary you're obsessed with.” Velvet suggested.

“What is with you and that Tiger King documentary?” Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

“All the people involved are terrible and there's tigers.” Izuku began, “it's like a trainwreck. You just can’t look away.”

“I still think that chick killed her husband.” Velvet replied.

“I was more shocked at the truck of expired Walmart meat.” Izuku pointed out.

“I don’t understand you two sometimes.” Ruby replied in an exasperated tone.

“You know you love us and we love you.” Izuku teased before going to his bedroom to get out of his hero suit.

**_____Villain POV_____**

“Ok we’re clear on the plan.” All for One began.

“We kidnap the girl in the morning and lead Midoriya on a wild goose chase while leaving false evidence incriminating him in her kidnapping” Papa Midnite explained.

“His career will be ruined and we will have our revenge.” All for One replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So two years past since the I-Island incident and Velvet is now in a polynamourous relationship with Izuku and Ruby. Just an fyi Ruby’s 20 year old self and hero suit is essentially her appearance in volume 7 while Izuku’s physical appearance looks like Hillel Slovak in the Fight Like A Brave video and his hero suit looks like John Constantine’s Mucous Membrane costume (black muscle shirt with a red pentagram on the front, black baggy pants and black motorcycle boots) The next arc is based on the David Cage game Heavy Rain.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	27. A Bad Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Midnite and All for One begin there plan.

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“So, how are you feeling today?” Velvet asked the redhead, who was currently what Izuku dubbed “Everclear sick”

“It’s like for some reason the last few weeks I’ve been feeling like hell in the mornings.” Ruby explained, causing Velvet to gain a look of shock.

“Do you think it might be…” Velvet began, "You know.”

“You don’t think that…” Ruby began while looking at her stomach, “It could be...that?”

“I have some tests in the medicine cabinet if you want to see if that might be it.” Velvet informed her as Ruby went to see if that might be what's wrong.

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

“So you think they’ll like them?” Izuku asked his former classmate.

“You had me make two rings that had an emerald, ruby, and a cognac diamond spliced together into one stone on rose gold bands.” Momo began, “I’m sure Ruby and Velvet will love them.”

“Thanks for making these for me, what do I owe you?” Izuku asked.

“Don’t worry about it.” Momo replied, “Just don’t do anything to hurt them.”

“Got it.” Izuku responded before leaving with Eri trailing behind.

“So you think they’ll say yes?” Izuku asked the nine year old.

“I thought you were smart enough to not ask stupid questions?” Eri asked sarcastically.

“You need to stop hanging out with your aunts Jiro and Blake so much.” Izuku replied while silently laughing, not noticing the shadows looming behind him.

“But still you're too young to be this sarcastic.” Izuku said before getting hit in the back of the head.

“Grab the girl.” an all too familiar voice commanded, causing the other man to put a burlap bag over Eri’s head and shoving her in the trunk of a car.

“I thought you were dead.” Izuku began while being forced to his knees, “I fucking killed you.”

“And thanks to your trip to Hell, I was able to escape along with my friend here.” Papa Midnite explained.

“Why are you doing this?” Izuku asked in shock.

“Because I want to.” Papa Midnite replied before pulling out a .44 magnum and shooting his enemy in the chest.

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“Holy shit.” Ruby said to herself while staring at the two lines that appeared on the pregnancy test, “At least it’s not anything bad.”

“What’s the verdict?” Velvet asked, causing Ruby to show her the positive pregnancy test.

“What do you think?” Ruby asked the petrified Australian rabbit woman.

“I think that you're going to have an interesting discussion with both your family and Izuku.” Velvet began, “But I don’t think Izuku will be against it and if he is then I’ll kick his ass for you.”

“I appreciate your sentiment.” Ruby replied before answering a call from Momo.

“What’s up?” Ruby asked Momo over the phone, not noticing the sounds of crying on the other end.

“Ruby, you need to get to the hospital. NOW!” Momo responded before hanging up.

“What’s wrong?” Velvet asked, noticing Ruby’s excitement being replaced with fear.

“We need to get to the hospital now.” Ruby replied.

**_____20 Minutes Later_____**

“Momo, what happened?” Velvet asked in a nervous tone.

“I don’t know what happened exactly but he left my office with Eri and I heard a gunshot and found him lying face down in his blood and Eri was gone.” Momo explained.

“How is he?” Ruby asked in fear.

“According to the doctor he was shot in the chest and the bullet was two centimeters away from his heart and they're trying to pull the bullet out of his chest right now.” Momo explained.

“So what now?” Velvet asked.

“We wait for the doctor to tell us about his status.” Momo replied.

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

“What's going on? Where am I?” Izuku asks himself before a voice interrupts his musings.

“Your back in my domain.” a familiar voice informs him.

“Satan?” Izuku asks, noticing the axe that looks like a bass guitar that he’s currently sharpening.

“Don’t worry it's not your time yet.” Satan responded before noticing his eyes focusing on the axe, “Relax, I’m just getting this ready for when Gene Simmons finally dies.”

“Right, I’ve heard the things he’s said about women, the lgbtq, ethnic minorities and why people become musicians.” Izuku explained.

“Me and God even discussed it, he’s not going up. His ass is coming straight down.” Satan explained, “As to why you're here, I need you to take care of Papa Midnite and All for One when you wake up.”

“I was already planning on doing that.” Izuku replied.

“Good, because I left you a special weapon in the trunk of your car to take them out.” Satan began, “The Iron God Killer. One shot will destroy their souls and leave nothing behind.”

“Thanks Satan.” Izuku replied before everything went to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Now we have the new arc beginning. I hope you enjoy the return of Satan and the Gene Simmons jokes. Next chapter, the hunt for Papa Midnite and All for One begins.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	28. Papa Midnite Must Be Stopped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku vs Papa Midnite

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“When does the doctor think he’s going to wake up?” Momo asked the two.

“They think it should be a few minutes now.” Velvet informed her, “They were able to remove the bullet and Geraldine was able to repair the damage but he’ll still be in extreme pain from getting shot.”

“Don’t forget about the emotional shock of Eri getting kidnapped.” Ruby pointed out with tears running down her face.

“You okay?” Momo asked.

“Today has been a major roller coaster of a day.” Ruby replied while rubbing tears from her eyes.

“First you find out your pregnant than you learn our boyfriend was shot and our daughter was kidnapped.” Velvet responded

“You’re pregnant?” Momo asked in shock.

“I took a test and it came out positive.” Ruby began, “Plus I’ve been feeling sick the last few mornings and I’ve been having weird cravings the last month.”

“The fact that you were eating bacon wrapped vienna sausages was concerning.” Velvet added.

“They aren’t that bad.” Ruby tried to reason before Velvet interrupted.

“They’re so bad that Izuku not only got sick after eating one but he also makes you brush your teeth after you eat them.” Velvet deadpanned.

“Vienna sausage isn’t that bad.” Ruby tried to point out.

“Are those things even actual meat?” a male voice asked from behind.

“Sup Rob.” all three girls replied to the new voice.

“How's he doing?” Ranger asked.

“He’s stable.” Ruby replied, “Just waiting for him to wake up.”

“Are you two okay?” Ranger asked.

“Considering all that's happened.” Velvet began before getting interrupted by a doctor.

“Miss Rose, Miss Scarlatina.” the doctor began, “He’s awake and asking to see the both of you alone.”

“Got it.” Ruby replied before walking to Izuku’s room with Velvet in tow.

**_____Izuku’s POV_____**

“So that’s what happened.” Izuku finished explaining to the two women while getting dressed.

“So two former villains, one of which you killed three years ago, kidnapped our daughter and shot you in the chest just to get revenge on you.” Ruby tried to rationalize.

“You do know if it were someone else trying to explain this it would come out as completely batshit insane.” Velvet pointed out.

“I realize that.” Izuku began, “Thanks for bringing me a new shirt and jacket by the way.”

“Your welcome.” Ruby replied.

“What are you going to do now?” Velvet asked.

“I’m going to go find All for One, beat him within an inch of his life, get Papa Midnite and Eri’s location then leave him for Mercury to finish off.” Izuku explained.

“And what are you gonna do about Papa Midnite?” Ruby asked.

“I’m gonna take this big gun here and shove it up his self-righteous ass.” Izuku replied while pulling a giant revolver/shotgun hybrid from a case neither women noticed until now.

“WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?” both women asked at the same time.

“Satan.” Izuku replied.

“Are we not going to talk about how mental this is?” Velvet asked in shock.

“It doesn't matter if we talk about it because he’s still going to do it.” Ruby began explaining, “Also I highly doubt that any hero will believe that two supposedly dead villains were responsible for both the kidnapping and the attempted murder.”

“I get your point.” Velvet added, “How will you find them?”

“I remember the license plate number.” Izuku added, “That and I had a gps tracker put in one of her vaccinations.”

“Why did you decide to do that?” Ruby asked, this was the first she heard about any gps tracker.

“You remember we were kidnapped back in freshman year right?” Izuku began, “The only reason the heroes found us was because I gave Aizawa the code to track my prosthetic leg right before I got snatched.”

“Right, twenty-three is the number one.” Ruby replied.

“Right.” Izuku began, “This way I can track her on my phone easily.”

“Just be careful.” Ruby said as he was heading out through the window.

“I’ll bring her home in a few hours.” Izuku replied while jumping from the second story window.

**_____Villain’s POV_____**

“So we have the girl and now what?” All for One asked.

“We wait until the women come and attack while he’s indisposed and we’ll send him pieces of all three of them until he breaks.” Papa Midnite explained.

“But didn’t they have that Chandler girl who could heal people with their blood?” All for One asked.

“Well shit.” Papa Midnite responded before Midoriya busted through the boarded up window of the warehouse.

“Sup cunts.” Izuku said while pulling a gun off his back, “Where is she?”

“In the other room.” All for one began, “That way she will be able to hear us rip you a new asshole.”

“Merc, there in the second story of the warehouse, somehow your father's alive again.” Izuku said into his earpiece before continuing to taunt the villains, “You like this gun? It was specifically made to kill divine beings.”

“In that case thanks for the new weapon.” Papa Midnite responded before knocking the gun out of his hand and beating him with a cane made of human bone, “You like this cane? The handle is made from the bones of your leg. I spent the last two years tracking down the remains of your leg just so I can beat you to death with your own bones. You see, nothing from this earth can kill me.”

“Good thing I have something not from this earth.” Izuku replied before grabbing the Iron God Killer and shooting him in the chest, causing his body to explode, leaving only his skull.

“Holy Shit!” Mercury said while Bakugo began restraining All for One.

“How much did you two see?” Izuku asked.

“Enough to say it was self defense.” Bakugo responded while knocking out All for One with an explosive charged punch.

“Perfect.” Izuku replied while going to the room where Eri was being kept.

“You okay Uni-Kitty?” Izuku asked the girl while untying her.

“They were talking about sending parts back to you.” Eri replied.

“I guess it’s a good thing I found you when I did.” Izuku responded, “I won’t let anyone take you like that ever again. Let’s go home.”

**_____Ruby’s POV_____**

“Getting tired of waiting on him.” Ruby said while pacing back and forth and holding tissues in her hands.

“This isn't you talking, it’s the mood swings talking.” Velvet responded.

“I’m sorry.” Ruby replied while now crying, “It’s just, you try going from out of control horny to extremely depressed all within a few minutes.”

“I can do that on the drive to work.” Izuku replied while holding a passed out Eri.

“Your back!” both girls said while placing Eri on the couch and embracing Izuku.

“And Eri’s safe,” Izuku responded while putting Papa Midnite’s skull on a shelf, “I do have something I need to ask you both.”

“What is it?” Ruby asked while Izuku pulled out two ring boxes from his jacket.

“Will you two marry me?” Izuku asked while handing them each a box.

“We’ve been together for three years, what do you think?” Ruby asked while putting the ring on and noticing Izuku’s confusion, “That means yes.”

“I’m also going with yes on this one.” Velvet said with tears in her eyes and wearing one of the tri-colored rings.

“I also have something I need to tell you.” Ruby began while grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach.

“Does that mean?” Izuku asked with an excited look in his eyes.

“I just found out this morning.” Ruby began explaining, “I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Papa Midnite is not coming back from that. Also I am announcing that I am starting a new story that's a crossover between My Hero Academia, Rwby and Hellsing Abridged. I won’t be marking this story as complete because I will continue adding chapters as I write future projects. I just got sober recently so sorry if this authors note is a bit of a mess.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Chapter 1 of my new project. It’s my second attempt at a Rwby/My Hero Academia crossover. There are also bits of DC comics in there. BTW: Penetralibus ignem vocabo is latin for I call for the fire from deep within.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


End file.
